


【ABO】Prisoner's Dilemma 囚徒困境

by lotusfire666



Series: POI RFR系列 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 99,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: Alpha!Reese/Beta!Finch，但其实因为没有肉，所以偏向于RF为主的RFR无差。





	1. 第一部

**Author's Note:**

> 本文人物形象基本以S1为基础  
> 剧情向。

-Prelude-

“你有什么害怕的东西吗，Nathan？”Harold一边在电脑前敲击着代码，一边问在旁边无所事事的好友。

Nathan转过头来看着他。“为什么这样问？”

Harold晃晃脑袋。“因为觉得没什么你做不到的事。”

Nathan咧嘴一笑：“虽然很感谢你对我如此高的赞誉，但是不，我不是完美的。我做不到的事情太多了。”

“但你基本不会对什么感到犹豫或者害怕吧？”Harold继续道。

Nathan伸手在他的显示器屏幕边缘轻轻划过。

“你要我怎么说呢？”Nathan轻笑。“其实有很多。”

Harold从满屏代码中抬起头来，有些吃惊地看他。“真的啊？看不出来。”

他歪了歪头，想了想道：“害怕机器的事情被人发现？害怕被人抓住把柄威胁？”

Nathan一笑：“这些都是真实的危险，但我相信总有办法解决。所以不，我并不害怕。”

他沉思了一会儿，抬眼望向窗外：“真正的恐惧。真实的害怕不是那样的。真正的害怕是生理性的，无法控制的恐惧。”

Harold注视着他，等待老友的回答。

Nathan叹了口气，视线收了回来，看着自己的脚尖。

“Omega。”他低声说。

Harold吃惊地睁大了眼睛，随后反而笑了起来。“怎么会？”他不敢置信地问。“你不是Alpha吗？Alpha怎么会害怕Omega？”

Nathan没看他，依然只看着窗外。“你不会理解的，Harold。”他说。“Beta永远无法理解得了的。你无法理解，Olivia也无法理解。”

Harold耸了耸肩，没再继续追问下去。

 

 

1.

Harold本来以为这是个很简单的任务。被抛弃的药剂师 POI试图报复男友，准备了些毒药打算喂给他吃。John只需要在她下手之前偷换掉药，顺便给她进行一番思想教育就成功了。

基本没他出手的份。他甚至觉得今天难得地可以在3点之前下班，说不定可以顺便带Bear出去散个步什么的。

所以当John比平时更为低哑急迫的声音在耳边响起时，Harold其实是难得地吃了一惊的。

“Ha……Harold……”John都直接叫他名字了，显然是特别状况。

“Reese先生？”他立刻紧张了起来。“你没事吧？”

“我……很不好……”John的喘息非常剧烈。“你赶快过来，到目标人物家里。快！”他催促道。

“等着我。”Harold说话的时候已经切断了电脑，跛着腿准备出门了。“请千万撑住！”他一瞬间想到大概是John劝诱失败，被POI伤害了。但是伤害John？这次的POI不过是个20出头的年轻女性，而John可是十个CIA特工都可以一一撂倒的人物。

“发生什么了，Reese先生？”他一边急步走向他的车一边询问，竭力想要保持John的清醒。

听筒那边传来一阵沉默的喘息。在Harold的心被担心紧紧提着，就要在这沉默里停跳时John终于从牙缝里挤出一句：“……她是个发情期的Omega。”

“……哦。”Harold花了大概半分钟才找回自己的声音。

他踩下了油门，加快了速度。“Reese先生，你在哪里？你在安全的地方吗？”

“我……我他妈的我已经不知道我在哪里了！”John叫道，声音里显而易见地暴躁。“我已经撂倒了两个疯掉的Alpha，而你如果不能在五分钟内赶到我恐怕就会拆了这栋房子去强奸我们的POI了！”

“我来了我来了我就快要到了！”Harold也叫了起来。“冷静，John！”他呼唤着John的名字。“想点别的，想点其他的！想想Bear！想想Root！好吧，想想Elias！想想Fusco！想任何让你绝对不会产生欲望的人！想想我！”

听筒那边奇异地平静了一会儿，然后传来一声惨淡的笑声。“Harold，你不懂的。”随后John喘息的声音变得更大，几近呻吟。他本来的声音就性感至极，眼下简直就像色情片一样满满都是色气。

只可惜Harold心急如焚，根本没心思在乎他的下属是否正在用声音强奸他的耳朵。他正要阻止的是他真正地去强奸别人！

他终于赶到那药剂师住所时发现地上一片狼藉，倒着两个人，已经失去知觉，大概就是John所说的发疯的Alpha。John不见踪影。

“John！”他呼唤道。“John！你在哪里？”

背后的橱子被猛地撞开，John跌跌撞撞地倒了下来。Harold急忙上前扶住他。John 的身上几乎和这个房间一样凌乱，西装不翼而飞，衬衫也被扯破了好几条。他不知从哪里扯了条毛巾紧紧地捂住鼻子和嘴避免吸入更多气息，看着Harold的眼睛都红了。

Harold搀扶着他，竭力不去注意他裤子上支起的形状可观的帐篷。John把大半个身体都挂在他身上，滚烫得吓人。他急促地喘息着，显然处于极大的痛苦中。

“就快好了，就快好了。”Harold催促道，扶着他走出住所，一路电梯下楼，到了地下停车场把他扶进车里。John这才向后倒在座位上，无力地松开捂着毛巾的手。Harold这才注意到他的指甲和手掌心里都是血，还扎满了木屑。

他用毛巾胡乱地给他擦干净，对着他的伤口直皱眉。

“别再这样伤害自己，Reese先生。”他低声说。“自己能开车回去吗？还是要我送你回去？”

John全身汗湿，睫毛上都是汗珠。他眨了眨眼睛，苦笑了一声：“我暂时动不了了。我就在这里休息一会儿，过会儿就好了。”他想了想还是答道：“你上去把我们的Omega小姐处置好吧，我把她锁在房间里了。 你若是任她……就这样下去，会出人命事故的。”

Harold抿了抿嘴唇。“真抱歉，我不知道她是Omega，我以为她只是个比较弱势的Beta……”

John什么话都没说，只是闭上眼睛，疲倦地挥挥手示意Harold离开。

 

Harold一路上楼，小心地避开倒在地上的Alpha，在紧闭着却伤痕累累的那扇门前犹豫了一会儿，凑上前听了一会儿，什么也没听见，于是拿出John给他配的万能钥匙，小心地插进锁眼里拧动，然后打开一条门缝，侧身钻了进去。

眼前的一幕让他不由得皱了皱眉头，几乎要撇开脸去。他们可怜的POI正双腿大张倒在床上，屁股里塞着一根仍在颤动的巨大按摩棒。她已经昏了过去。

低秽，下流。Harold厌恶地想。让兽性占据人性的家伙。

他走上前去，给她披上衣服。

大概是他的动作惊醒了她，那女人在他的注视下缓缓睁开了眼睛，Harold刚来的及看清她有一双和照片里一模一样的漂亮绿色眼睛，下一个瞬间就被她一把掀翻按在了床上。

“喂！”Harold叫了起来。“清醒点！”他试图狠狠踢开她，却在看到这女人眼睛里迷茫的神色时犹豫了一瞬。

“……Alpha……”她喃喃地说，开始弯下腰来，用舌头舔Harold的脸颊和脖子，在颈动脉那里反复流连。下身也压住Harold，反复磨蹭着。

Harold被她舔得全身发麻，鸡皮疙瘩直竖。他用了点力，把她的脑袋从他身上拔下来。

“看清楚！我是Beta！”他大声声明，有点迫不及待地想从床上下来，手却被一把拽住。Omega小姐着迷地捧着他的手，反反复复地用脸颊蹭着，还试图把他的手指含进嘴里，被Harold狠狠抽回了。

他看着自己的手，这才意识到上面沾了点John的血。大概是刚才没注意蹭到的，袖子上也蹭了点。因为这样所以才被误读吧。

“离我远点。”Harold向后退了一步，握住床头柜上的台灯。“我不是你要找的Alpha。”

Omega小姐因为失去身体接触哀哀地凄叫起来，难耐地扭动着臀部。如果不是在这一状况下Harold会觉得她是个迷人的尤物，但眼下，他只觉得眼前发黑，巴不得给她注射一针让她安静下去。该死的，她长这么大还不会控制自己的发情期吗？他在心里愤怒地叫喊，却只是警惕地盯着对方不敢动。

Omega小姐再次扑了上来，嘴里呻吟着不成词句的污言秽语，Harold瞄准她的脑袋，用台灯狠狠砸了下去。

她惨叫了一声，避开了，摇摇晃晃地捂住头，眼睛里迷蒙的神色清醒了点。Harold不知是该庆幸自己没把她砸死还是自己的力道太轻。

“Louisa小姐。”他呼唤道。“Louisa小姐。”

她好像这才意识到现在是个什么状况——她一丝不挂，屁股里还插着振动棒，而眼前坐着个古板的三件套西装连袖扣都没松手里举着台灯一脸戒备地看着她的男人。

她挫败地叫了起来。“O shit！”并且飞快地扯住一条被单遮住自己的身体。

Harold耐心地等待她清醒。

“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”Louisa这才发出Harold进门以来第一个有理智的声音。

Harold点点头，暗自松了口气，觉得危机已经过去一半。

“你不必知道我是谁，只要知道我是来帮助你的。”他老调重弹。“停止调配你的那些毒药吧，见效快但太容易被发现，毕竟能弄到这种等级的违禁药物全纽约的医院也没几家。Davision是个混蛋，但不值得你把自己也搭进去。”

Louisa震惊地张开了嘴，又合上。“你是怎么……怎么知道？”

Harold没好气地理理被她弄乱的领子。“我知道得多了。我知道你一直用Beta沐浴露掩饰自己的Omega身份，有多少人知道这一事实？连我都被瞒过。”

Louisa犹豫了一会儿，答道：“只有我妈妈和Davision知道。”

Harold继续说道：“这就可以解释你的行为了。我注意到你的账户里一直有不断的大额取现，大概他和你分手后一直用这条威胁你，让你给他送钱。所以你打算自己调配毒药，在他和新女友约会时使用，嫁祸他人。很妙的计划，如果不是愚蠢到连自己的发情期都无法控制的话我会觉得你成功的几率很大。”

Louisa拧起了眉头。“……我不是无法控制自己的发情期。”

Harold疑惑地抬起眉头。

Louisa吞了口口水，看着他的眼睛说。“我是个在医院工作，伪装成Beta的Omega药剂师，你说我可能会控制不了自己的发情期吗？”她咬住自己的指甲。“……我被人下药了。”

Harold直起身来。“Davision。”他忽然想起了倒在门口的两名Alpha。Alpha并不常见，只占人数总比例的12%，Omega则更为稀少，只有10%左右，同时在一间房间里出现三名Alpha和一名Omega的偶发比例几乎微小到可以忽略不计。所以是设计的。先对Lousia用药，让她处于发情期，然后引导多位Alpha接近她，Alpha会因为争抢Omega变得暴力异常，在此期间发生什么流血事件，乃至Omega死亡都是正常。 就算Omega没事，事后清醒，闹出的动静也足够整个社区沸沸扬扬侧目以对了。极其恶毒残忍的做法。对方誓要把Louisa搞得身败名裂。

“我没弄错的话Davision是Alpha吧？”他问道，想确实自己的猜测。

Louisa不屑地哼了一声：“就凭他？只不过装出Alpha的样子骗人而已。他甚至都不能算强力的Beta。”

“所以这就是为什么你拒绝他的勒索他就要曝光你的原因——他害怕你说出他不是Alpha的事实，所以先下手为强把你的名声搞臭。”Harold推测道。

Louisa撇撇嘴，有些心灰意冷地承认：“Omega的证词至今依然被看轻。”

Harold不知该如何安慰她，只好转过头去，敲了敲耳机。“Reese先生。你在吗？”

“我在。”John的声音已经变得正常了许多。

“听见我们的话了吗？”Harold说，声音变得冷硬。“是那个前男友。他用药引发了我们的Omega小姐的发情期。之后就交给你了。”

John愉快地应答，收断了线。

 

 

2.

Harold下楼时John已经把车开走了，他只好打车回到图书馆，Bear看到他，愉快地扑上来舔他的手，却好像忽然闻到什么讨厌的气味，退后几步低狺了起来。Harold皱了皱眉，想着大概是沾上了Louisa的气味，于是走到卫生间的洗手池前洗手。

他刚打开水龙头，就听见前门响动的声音，John回来了。

他刚要走出来打个招呼，忽然觉得有什么不对劲，从脊椎窜上一股感到危险来临的酥麻感，他微一愣神，就被一股力量狠狠地撞在墙上。

John不知是以怎样的速度冲了过来，压住了他。

不远处Bear在不安地低吠着。

John颤抖着，把头靠在他颈窝深深地嗅着。Harold有一刻感到头晕目眩，随后意识到Louisa舔过这里。John在闻着Omega留下的气味。

哦天啊。不会吧。Harold忍住后背被坚硬墙壁抵住的疼痛，整个人都僵硬了。

他试图推了推John，John纹丝不动。

“呃，Reese先生？”Harold试着问。感觉John贴得更紧了点，与此同时还有某个部位正毋庸置疑地顶住了他的大腿。

“John？”他再次尝试，John已经开始用舌头舔舐他的脖子。很痒，Harold忍不住扭动，却被John一只手压制住了肩膀。

“John！”他在John开始把手伸进他衣服里时忍不住冲着他的耳朵大吼出声。他可不想被当做Omega被发情的Alpha操得死去活来！他一对男人不感兴趣二根本没那功能！

John晃了晃脑袋，依然不甚清醒。该死的，Louisa到底在他身上留下了多少痕迹，能让John失控成这样？Harold回忆了一会儿，想起她好像……还用下身蹭了好一会儿？

Harold觉得口干舌燥。对Alpha来说，没有比Omega发情时的分泌物更催情的了。Harold曾经看过资料，仅仅几滴Omega分泌物就足以让最强大的Alpha完全丧失人性，变成只想要满足，只想要交配的野兽。

可看在上帝份上，他真的一点也没有想和自己下属发生不该发生的事儿！尤其是他还是被上的那个！

他左右摸索着，试图找到点什么把这个眼看着就要撕掉他衣服把他吞吃入腹的Alpha砸清醒或者干脆砸昏，却被抓住了手腕。John仅用一只手就把他两只手都固定到了头顶，用劲按在了墙上，另一只手则迅速往下探去，正在和他的皮带扣作斗争。

“停下来！John！”他怒极攻心地大叫，但大概在John耳朵里听来不过是恼人的嗡嗡。John俯下身去，准确地堵住他的嘴，舌头霸道地挤了进来，在他嘴里乱窜，Harold更多的咒骂就都被堵了回去。

他很想狠狠咬下去，但John的技巧比他好太多，刮擦了几下就飞快地退了出去，没给他这个机会，让Harold一肚子郁闷更重一层。

“我要解雇你！你这个混蛋！”他躲闪着，竭力扭转身体，几乎费了全身的力气才让John的动作稍稍偏离了令人难堪的中心。

John发出一声恼人的抱怨，双手用力一掼，把Harold狠狠撞上了洗手间的门，发出巨大的哗啦响声。

背脊骤然炸裂开巨大的疼痛，Harold忍不住惨叫出声。

他佝偻了下去，因为过大的疼痛而无法再支撑自己的身体，缓缓软倒在地，知道自己再也无法反抗。

我会杀了你。他在心里恨恨地默念。我要杀了你。

他等了几秒，John却没有再扑上来。Harold抬起头来，见到John后退了几步，脸上的神色正逐渐清醒。

他一脸真实的惊恐，张着嘴，想要说些什么，又闭上了。他似乎想要上前，Harold警惕地向后缩了缩，于是他伸出的手又垂了下去。

他犹豫了下，还是后退了一步，用手捂住额头，用发红的眼睛近乎渴求地看着Harold。

Harold被他眼睛里不容错认的欲望震惊了。John是真的想要干他。他顿时觉得浑身发冷，胃部纠结成一团。

“……求你，Finch……”John终于开口，声音嘶哑。“赶快洗掉……”

他摇了摇头，似乎正在和自己的本能做斗争。“我撑不了太久……”他摇晃了下身体，喘得越来越急，刚想要上前，就又克制住，伸出右手狠狠地掐进左手臂，鲜血几乎是立刻就流了出来。

Harold被那鲜红的颜色刺痛了眼睛，他挣扎了一下，想要起身，却失败了。John注意到，踟蹰了下想要上前，却更向后退了一步。

“……求你……”他的眼睛几乎都湿了。冰蓝色的虹膜如同最高温度的火焰，滚烫得灼人。“……别靠近我……”

Harold点点头，强忍着剧痛半爬起身，扭开门钻进了洗手间。随着他刚刚关门落锁，John的身躯就如沉重的大山一样撞了上来，把门框都撞得抖了起来。

“John！”Harold不敢靠近，向后退了一步。

John开始一下又一下撞门，伴随着野兽般的嘶吼。Harold不敢久留，用最快的速度冲进淋浴房——他从未如此感谢过自己考虑过多的完美主义在图书馆里装上了使用率极低的淋浴房——打开淋浴，衣服也来不及脱就钻进水帘里，被冰凉的水流激得全身战栗。

他刚扯掉了领带，把被John扯得乱七八糟的外套脱掉，就听见门发出一声巨响，轰然倒地。他本能地向后一缩，透过淋浴房的玻璃看到John赤红着眼睛走了进来，左右看看，注意到Harold缩在淋浴房一脚，两步冲了过来，一拳打在玻璃墙上，玻璃墙上立刻出现了几道裂纹。

Harold深深吸了口气，把莲蓬头紧握在手里。

John再次用力击打玻璃，玻璃应声四散，有一块尖锐的碎片划过Harold的脸颊，Harold只觉得脸上一凉，知道大概是受伤了。

他来不及擦，只咬紧了牙关，一把把开关调到最高水温，用最大水量对准John的脑袋猛冲。

John被热水烫得叫了一声，退了出去。

Harold不敢上前，依然躲在淋浴房里，用莲蓬头举在面前当做武器，自己都觉得自己可笑得像是螳臂当车的唐吉坷德——甚至连他的悲壮都算不上，只能说是愚蠢。他的眼镜被热水和热气一冲，模糊成一片，他也不敢去擦，只能模模糊糊地看着对面的人影。

John似乎被水柱一冲，又清醒了点。他向后退了两步，有些哆嗦地伸手在口袋里掏着什么，Harold趁机用袖子飞快地擦过眼镜，才刚刚能透过水雾看清他的动作。

他有些吃惊地注视着John掏出了枪，抬手利落地把它上了膛。

喔Reese先生。Harold想。早知道他是爱用暴力说话的人，但没想到自己也有亲身体会的这一天。

他又向后畏缩了些，因为即将到来的命运觉得身子一阵发冷一阵发热。但John只是把枪转了个圈，枪把对着Harold，枪口对着自己。

Harold愣住了。

“……拜托你……”John低声说。“……如果我控制不住……”

一瞬间Harold觉得眼睛里涌上什么热热的，他吸了口气，把它压了下去。“……你知道我讨厌枪。”他说着，却走上前半步。

John喘着气，没有看他，只是把持枪的手平伸着。他的肩耷拉着，微微颤抖，一副挫败的神情。

Harold又向前一步，小心地避开满地的玻璃渣，有些犹豫地把右手放在抢上。他现在已经在John的近身范围内了，只要他想，Harold没有任何办法可以阻止他。

他拿过了枪。

枪脱手的那一刻，John好像忽然恢复了一样，一把抓住Harold的手腕把他用力往前往前一拽。

Harold重心不稳，惊喘出声，食指条件反射般套进了扳机里，几乎就要开枪。

但John只是稳住他，抓住他的左手腕，低下头，用嘴唇反反复复地在他手背上磨蹭。

Harold挣了挣，没挣动，加了点力气想要把手抽回来，却听见John低哑的声音近乎破碎：“……求你，只要这样就好，就一会儿，就一会儿……”

他没办法再动半分了。

他只能注视着John抬起他的手腕，用嘴唇一寸寸描摹他的手型。他闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，灼热的呼吸碰到Harold的指尖，头发上滴下来的水砸到Harold的皮肤。

Harold握枪的那只手奇异般地一直很稳。他从来都很讨厌枪的，觉得很重，握法也很不舒服，他更喜欢键盘轻软的触感，但那金属的机身之前被John的身体捂热，拿在手里竟也没那么冰凉沉重。他的枪口一直紧贴着John的心脏，甚至能透过枪杆感到他心脏的鼓噪。但John一点也没有避开，也没有犹豫，只是一遍又一遍反反复复地轻啄他的手。一开始是用嘴唇，后来伸出一小截舌头沿着掌心的纹路打转，留下一道蜿蜒的亮痕。

Harold僵立着一动不动，感觉自己的呼吸都停止了，只能听见John的喘息回荡在狭小的浴室里非常清晰。

John自始至终都没看他，他只是磨蹭着，呢喃着Harold听不清的话，一直到他的呼吸渐渐平稳，回归正常，才终于睁开眼睛，眼神清明透亮。

Harold不知道自己为什么直到最后也没有扣动扳机。

 

 

3.

John 其实几乎完全不记得怎么会变成这样。

他服役期间一直在吃抑制Alpha生理的药，因为无论是军队还是CIA都不会冒险让Alpha失控。一个发疯的Alpha武力值抵得上三个正常的Alpha，但糟糕的是会无差别攻击所有人。

但是自从和Finch搭档以后大概是因为Finch本人Beta得无比彻底——所谓无比彻底的Beta，就是对Alpha和Omega来说都不具有任何性吸引力——所以他好像就有了免疫力一样，基本看谁都像是Beta，也就没有费心去搞那种昂贵的药。Alpha在社会上普遍得到尊重，以领导者的身份存在，试图抑制自己的Alpha特性在许多人看来是无稽之谈。越Alpha越强大，哪里还会想到要抑制呢？

说到Omega，好吧，Omega虽然稀少，但也没有少到碰不见。只是他们大部分都躲在家里，或者被Alpha保护得密不透风。Omega们从小就被耳提面命发情期的危险性，所以单身的Omega们没有不仔细小心地服药压抑，生怕一个不小心被突然窜上门来的Alpha们强暴，然后怀孕生子，人生就哗啦啦冲进了下水道。碰见一个发情期的单身Omega的几率不比碰上美国总统的几率大多少。

John已经有近二十年没有发情期了——天地良心，他服役就服了十多年。而Jessica是个Beta，他们在一起时John一直都在服药期，享受的是Beta们那种缓慢而温存的性爱。所以当他进入Louisa小姐家，闻到一股甜腻的香气时一开始完全没有意识到发生了什么。

然后就好像是身体有一个开关被突然打开一样，他脑子嗡一声，意识到不对时已经无法控制自己想要结合的冲动了。

他大概是真的撕碎了另两个不知从哪里冒出来的Alpha的胸膛，并且如果不是因为Finch在耳边冷静的声音提醒恐怕已经真的把门砸烂冲了进去。

他不想伤害任何人。这样的说法虚伪得连他自己都不能相信。他是个沾满鲜血的杀手，看在上帝份上！

他把自己锁在柜子里用疼痛维持着神智，咬紧毛巾一分一秒地数着。他不是为了POI。他甚至不是为了自己。

他大概只是不想看到Finch失望的表情。

Finch给了他第二次人生，他无论如何不想让他摇头说真遗憾，我看错了你。

 

 

他干脆利落地干掉了Davision，给Carter打电话叫她去领人，想着要和Finch好好商量下次一定要把POI的属性调查清楚，他可不想冲到一半莫名其妙地失控发情。

可是等他一进图书馆的门，有些东西就不一样了。Omega的气息，发情的Omega气息比之前更加浓烈，更加直接，几乎是瞬间就攥住了他猝不及防的感官。之前被他强行压抑的情欲排山倒海般地翻卷而来，在他还没有意识到的时候，他的本能就已经占据了上风，驱使着他的身体向味道传来的方向奔驰。

他的脑子在说这里是图书馆，是安全的地方。他的身体告诉他身下不断扭动的人是Omega，是等待被上的猎物。他低下头，贪婪地在吸引他的气味处反复磨蹭品尝。比之前在别的地方闻到的更为诱人，除了Omega特有的甜腻，还有些别的什么。难以言说，难以捉摸，似近又远，感觉十分熟悉，却只引得他性欲更加高涨起来。

等他的神智稍稍清醒了点，意识到那是Finch时，John有一瞬间既惊恐又解脱。

他伤害他了。他原本应是一直保护他的。

但幸好不是别人。

他不知道自己为何会这样想，但他大约是在心里迅速过了下所有的联系人，觉得如果要结合的话，也许也只有Finch了。

他其实只剩下他而已。他们是另一种层次上的相依为命。

这样一想，他反而平静了下来。左右不过是个死，死在Finch手里，倒也不算委屈。

因为毕竟能让他，John Reese，Alpha中的Alpha，放下所有自尊恳求，只求一点触碰以缓解饥渴的，也只有Finch。只有Finch了。

 

所以等他慢慢清醒过来，真正意识到自己干了什么之后，John是正经被自己吓到了。

Finch面无表情地把手从他手里抽回，掸掸湿透的衣服走出了浴室。他脸上还流着血呢。

John难得地完全不知所措。Bear不识趣地跑去Finch脚边转圈，叼他的裤脚，Finch也没有看它，他只是一瘸一拐地走出了图书馆。他的背挺得更僵硬了，John模糊地记得自己曾把他往墙上掼了不止一次。

他抿住了嘴唇，觉得自己这一次也许是真的让Finch失望了。

 

 

因此第三天早上，他因为烦躁不安正在第二十次擦他那把枪时，他的手机突然响起来，John几乎是跳了起来，差点被自己绊了一跤才接起电话。

“喂，Finch？”他问，没意识到自己的声音有多激动。

“一个新号码。”Finch平板的声音应道。“早上好，Reese先生。”

“呃，”John愣了下才答道。“早上好。”

“新的POI信息我发到你手机上了。Elaine Keith，俄罗斯黑帮的一个小头目Gardenasov Maloriski的情妇。39岁，有一个7岁的女儿Anna。前夫三年前死于黑帮的内部倾轧。目前我们的嫌疑人有她现在的情人Maloriski，前夫的弟弟，和对头黑帮的头目。地址已经发给你了。”Finch的声音一如既往地平静。

“好的，我会去查看。”John本来想问下他身体有没有好点，但最后只是规矩地答应。

“对了，她是个Beta。Maloriski也是个Beta。她前夫是个Alpha，叫Nicolas，曾是Maloriski的头儿。前夫的弟弟叫Malthus，也是个Beta，对头黑帮的头目属性不明，但我猜测有70%的可能是个Alpha。”Finch加了几句。

John顿了一瞬。Finch从来不曾特别关注POI的属性，特意的强调还是第一次。

“我知道了。谢谢。”他答道。“保持联络。”多少有点添油加醋地添了一句。

Finch应了一声，干脆地收断了线。

John对着电话看了好一会儿，才把耳机塞进耳朵里，收拾了两下出门。

 

 

他潜入得十分顺利，或许有些过分顺利。等他发现不对劲时已经来不及脱身了。枪林弹雨里Finch难得地没有叫“你没事吗，Reese先生？”，只略急促的喘息说明了他的紧张。John贴心地撂倒几个敌人后回复他道：“我没事。”

听筒那边沉默了一会儿，Finch安静地回应道：“注意安全。”

John微愣了下，正要再说什么，从旁边窜出埋伏许久的敌人，狠狠地打到他头上，把他击昏了过去。

 

 

John醒来的时候发现自己被绑得扎扎实实，Maloriski和Elaine站在他面前。他嗤笑了一声，随后被张皇失措的Maloriski狠狠抽了一耳光。

“你笑什么！”Maloriski冲他怒吼。

John吐掉嘴里的血，微垂了眼睛看Elaine。Elaine在他的目光下微微有点不适地扭了扭身子。

“我笑你不会识人。”他冷笑着开口。“你以为Anna是Elaine和你生的孩子？所以你才把Nicolas干掉了对不对？但是你和Elaine都是Beta，而Anna却是个Alpha，你觉得可能吗？”

Maloriski不敢置信地看着Elaine。

Elaine上前抽了John一巴掌。“你在胡说什么？”她骂道，眼神却不自觉地游离惊慌。“Anna是个Beta！”

John摇头，一边小心地在身后挣脱绳索。

“你们是Beta，所以看谁都像Beta。但是我不一样。我是Alpha。”他咧开了嘴，毫不顾忌地散发着气息。“Alpha认得出Alpha。哪怕是还没觉醒的Alpha。”

“Beta之所以是Beta是有理由的。你们天生就胜不过Alpha。”他龇牙一笑，松脱了手，一个出其不意一把拽住Elaine把她扭倒在地。

“容我给你一个友情的提醒，你的好情人想要杀了你。”他冲着Maloriski微笑。“不是因为你杀了她丈夫，是因为你阻碍她勾搭Malthus。”

Maloriski面色惨白，伸手掏枪就要射杀Elaine。John一脚踢飞了他的枪。“我给你的提醒还有一个，NYPD来了。而他们已经有了你和Elaine合谋杀害Nicolas的证据。所以我很遗憾，你们应该是不能住在同一间监狱，不然可以让你们的冤冤相报进行得更精彩一些。”

Maloriski咆哮着什么俄文，John摇摇头装作没听懂，夺过他的枪，两下把他揍昏了。Elaine凄厉地大叫，John不耐烦地回身给了她一个手刀，也把她打晕了。

他站在屋子里，看着周围的几个面露恐慌的喽啰，活动了下筋骨，无奈地叹口气，决心给Carter他们一个大礼。

 

 

他走出屋子时阳光正好，他眯了眯眼睛，因为又解决了一桩案子心情畅快。

“……Reese先生。”耳朵里忽然传来Finch的声音，倒是把John吓了一跳，他以为手机已经被搜走了呢。

“Finch。”他欢快地答道。“解决了。”

“Reese先生，我从来不知道你有属性歧视？”Finch问，声音听不出什么感情。

John愣了下，意识到Finch听到了全程，不由张口解释：“不，我不是那个意思……”他想要说些什么，虽然社会已经在努力废除偏见，但事实就是，Alpha确实比Beta在各方面都要胜出一截。像Finch这样的Beta或许是可以在某一个方面出类拔萃，无人能及，但在其他方面则较Alpha远逊很多。而Finch，是John所认识的人里最为典型的Beta了。勤奋，认真，温和，注重礼节，极富怜悯心，凡事喜欢亲力亲为。

他也是他见过最强大的Beta。

不是身体上的强大，而是精神上，甚至比许多Alpha都要强大。他那平凡的Beta身躯里具有的精神力量常常令John也感到惊叹。那并不是一个狐假虎威的Alpha或者装成Alpha的Beta所能达到的深度。那甚至不是天生的Beta自然成长能达到的，那是后天不知受了多重的伤，灵魂被敲打磨砺了多少次才能达到的深度。就连John自己，也觉得他深不可测，以致他鲜少直接用自己的气息去探Finch那似乎浅淡得几至于无却延绵不绝的气息。

“我不是那个意思，Finch。”John叹道。“你知道我的。对你，不是那个意思。”

Finch沉默了一会儿。“你确实是个Alpha。”他没头没脑地说。

John正在思索他什么意思，Finch已经飞快地说了一声：“再联系，Reese先生。”然后就下了线。

 

 

（嗯，因为宅总知道特工的真姓（而我不知道），所以在宅总 POV里用John来代指，而特工不知道宅总的真姓，所以在他的POV里用他的常用名Finch来代指）

 

4.

Harold坐在Grace家门口他常坐的椅子上，静静地等待着她回来。这于他已经成为一种保持心灵平静的习惯。只要看着她，看着她平安又舒适地活在自己的世界里，Harold就觉得自己付出的一切没有白费。他购买了Grace做封插的杂志，哪怕那基本没什么销量也坚持一直往里投钱下去。他不需要她担忧，不需要她思考，只要快乐又自得地活着，活在他为她筑的玻璃世界里，他便觉得心灵有地方安栖，让他有足够的勇气转身面对世界的恶意。

Grace是个Omega。她长期服药抑制自己的发情期，在各种表现上和Beta无异，她和Harold在外表看来是一对非常和谐美满的Beta情侣。Harold一直觉得他是三生有幸才能拥有Grace作为伴侣，她生来是属于Alpha的，只是他无法想象柔弱的Grace，被强大残忍的Alpha占有——她是那么纤弱，那么敏感，被强行霸占会毁了她的。他想着也许只有自己，这个有着古怪癖好，以象牙塔和玻璃球游戏为乐的Beta才能理解她。事实也证实了如此，因为他们曾经那样幸福。

但Harold一直暗自后悔没有给她一个孩子，他知道Grace有多想要一个孩子，只是Grace不敢冒险——发情的Omega显然不是Beta可以满足得了的，哪怕那意味着她怀孕的几率会大大提高。

 

所以这一天，当Harold看到Grace与往常不同，坐在一辆车里回到家时，他的心略略停跳了半分。Grace拿着画板，有些害羞地和车内的人告别，Harold就知道，有什么不一样了。

他本来不应该为此感到难过的。Grace失去他已经近三年，早就应该继续前行，他应该为她高兴才对。只是要让他如何才能做到？Grace是他的心安之所，是他的情之所寄，是他全部美好词汇所能描述的一切。

他第二天又继续坐到了老地方，只不过不是为了看Grace。他又一次看到那辆车，Grace这次下车的时间比之前长了点。然后是第三天，第四天……两周后Grace没有回家。

那一天Harold在座位上一直坐到凌晨，才撑着僵硬的身体一瘸一拐地返回冰凉的图书馆。他不想回家，回到家也只是孤衾难眠。图书馆至少还有些人气，有没摘掉的POI图像默默地陪着他渡过漫漫长夜。

 

Laurie Reed，Grace的新欢，普通白领，履历上看平平无奇的一个人，唯一的亮点大概是获得过电视台的猜谜冠军。大概也是因为这样所以吸引的Grace？Grace总是会喜欢那些在特别的地方有特别的追求的人，就像喜欢他。

但Laurie是个Alpha。也许是个孱弱的Alpha，但依然是Alpha。Harold在看到这一条时闭了闭眼睛，慢慢向椅背上倒了下去。

他知道一切都结束了。

他的玫瑰花，他小心翼翼给她除尘， 怕她被虫子咬伤，给她用最漂亮的玻璃罩子罩住，每天唱歌给她听，他愿意为她做一切。但从一开始，他就植错了土壤。

他依然给Grace供稿的杂志注资，却不再去她门口守候。Grace已经不再回那里了，所以也没有再继续等待眺望的必要。

那个屋子里，有他在的部分，已经被Grace留在了身后。如同所有属于Harold Wren这个人的一切，都被留在了身后一样。一点一滴，所有的过去，都被留在了身后，不剩一点痕迹。

人到底可以多割裂？形成现在的是过去，时间永远连绵，从Harold作出选择的那一天起，他放下的不仅是自己的身份，也放下了形成自己这个人的历史。他本来以为自己可以承受这样的割裂，只要Grace还在原地，他只需要远望便还能提醒自己，过去的四十多年，自己曾经以一个人的身份活着。

然而Grace所代表的Harold Wren这个人曾鲜活的证据，从她离去的那一刻起，便永远消亡了。

Harold第一次意识到，他变得一无所有。他家财万贯，他假名无数，可他没有历史。他只是为了现在活着——平面、单薄、脆弱，如同纸糊的面具。没有什么是属于真实的他，他甚至自己都不知道自己是Wren还是Finch。

本来只是为了方便而取的假名，替代了真实。

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

John已经有一个多月没有见过Finch了。自从那次“意外”（“Accident”，Finch的原话）之后Finch一直只通过电话和他联系，John去了几次图书馆都扑了个空。他自知做错事，也谨言慎行，生怕Finch一个不高兴真的把他解雇了，John可无法想象他接下来要做什么，能做什么。

他是如此看重这份工作，以至于失去简直变成不可承受之痛。

但Finch状态很不好。John能感觉到这一点。Finch的话越来越少，言简意赅地提供完必要信息之后就直接下线，根本不给他插科打诨的机会。他好几次深陷险境，Finch甚至都没有出面，直接叫的Fusco和Carter来营救。

他能感觉到，他们之间有一条裂缝，正在逐渐变大，变成鸿沟。

John很怕Finch会厌倦。他的疲累和敷衍在任务中短暂的对话里愈见明显，John很担心有一天他真的停止不做了——因为无论是POI，还是他们的两人搭档，从头至尾都是Finch主导。他说The Machine有Irrelevant List，他说他要拯救这些人，他说他要给John一份工作，他说这份工作并不容易。

John只是一直听着，然后去做。

他不敢去想，有一天Finch忽然走到他面前，给他递一箱钱，说这是你的遣散费，我不打算继续在POI上浪费时间了。那时候大概他也只会说好的，如你所愿。

 

 

他试着和Finch谈话，问他发生了什么，如果是因为上次的意外，John已经弄了抑制发情期的药，保证不会再发生了。但Finch是何等私密之人，只要他不想，John无法从他嘴里撬出一个字。

他只能眼睁睁看着他们的分歧日复一日地越来越大，渐行渐远，原本的搭档关系真的变成纯粹的上下级——还是冷漠客套的那种。这让他难以忍受，前所未有地难以忍受，也让他意识到，他是有多么在乎Finch对待他的方式。

最难过莫过于他觉得他只有他，而Finch显然完全不这么看。他依然有着整个世界，并且为着John不知道的原因逐渐沉沦。

John对此无能为力。他可以单枪匹马挑掉整个黑帮，却无法让他老板哪怕开心一点点。

 

这一切一直持续到有一天，Finch发给他一个新的POI，少见地什么话也没说。

Laurie Reed。Alpha，普通白领。

John只是翻了翻后一页，亲缘关系，就看到Grace的照片露了出来。

噢。John心想。噢。可怜的Finch。

Finch也难得地没有挂线，John能听见他的呼吸，平稳绵长，好像这不过是最普通的POI，他们日常所办案子中最无趣的那一种。

John什么话也没说。他也不知该说什么。Finch一切的失常低落都有了原因，他也无法因为这原因不是自己造成的意外而感到轻松半分。

他比平时更仔细地整理了所有的资料，临出发前犹豫了一下，对着耳机说：“这个结束之后，我们一起喝一杯吧？”

Finch的回答来得很快：“我不喝酒。”

 

 

Laurie的案子查到后来发现牵扯到他偶然猜谜猜中的机密，被苦心孤诣的商业大鳄为求保险买凶杀人。并不复杂的案情，但因为牵涉到Finch的前未婚妻而让John束手束脚，一个失误几乎导致全盘皆输被暴露。Finch罕见地大发雷霆，John一时气愤就扔了手机。

他当然还是把案件解决了。虽然过程不必要地艰难，但总算是解决了。

只是他想这也许也是他能做的最后一个案子了。Finch大概也对他彻底失望了。

他送惊魂未定的Laurie回家，刚走了一会儿从身后缓缓开来一辆出租车，摇下车窗露出Finch不苟言笑的脸。

“也许我可以载你们一程？”Finch问。

John微怔了下，不知为何略松了口气，和Laurie一起坐上了车。

他坐在后座上，透过后视镜看着Finch的脸。许久不见，他瘦了一些，眼睛下有明显的青色，眼袋也重了点，衬得眼睛更加大了。他和John在后视镜里对视了一眼，很快就移开了视线。

Laurie已经开始摸手机打电话，他拿起电话，拨了几个号码，就开始喋喋不休：“Grace！太好了！你知道我今天经历了什么吗？……”

John一直紧紧注意着Finch。他知道Laurie的手机在任务之初就已配对，他说的每一个字，对面那人回应的每一个字，Finch都在听着。在听到Grace应答时Finch几乎是刻意地保持平稳呼吸，全身却都僵硬了。

Laurie还在和Grace长吁短叹，甚至邀请John去他家坐坐以感谢救命之恩。Finch握方向盘的手已经越来越紧，指尖都发白了。

John忽然就有点看不下去。

“不了，Reed先生。”John开口打断他的话。他伸手夺过Laurie的手机，啪嗒折成两半丢出了窗外。Laurie一脸震惊地看着他，说不出话来。

“我的身份是保密，也请你不要再提起。”他有礼貌地说。“现在，请你下车。我只送到这里了。”

Laurie左右看看：“可是，可是这里离我家还有很远……”

John微笑起来：“你是个44岁的成年Alpha，你知道该如何打车的。”说着他先下了车，走到Laurie那边给他打开车门，Laurie讪讪地下了车。

“真高兴认识你。”Laurie伸手想和他握别。

“不，我一点也不高兴认识你。”John说，没有理他举在空中的手，径直走到副驾驶座，拉开车门坐了进去。

 

他们俩沉默地坐在行驶的车上。John不说话，Finch也不说话。

过了许久，在John怀疑他们已经绕着同一个地方第四圈时，Finch忽然开口：“我不需要你做这些的。”

“我知道。” John答道。因为一个多月来第一次和Finch面对面的对话而暗自雀跃。

“这很没有风度。”

“我知道。” 

“我不会感谢你。”

“我知道。”

“我还是很生你的气。”

“需要我再说一次抱歉吗？为你，千千万万遍*。”

Finch没有再多说什么。John看了看他的侧脸，觉得他似乎放松了些。

“……你会解雇我吗？”他斟酌了下，最后问。

Finch扫了他一眼。“看你表现了。”他一本正经地说。

John于是觉得可以测试一下他的情绪，他大胆地放松向后靠了靠。“我自己觉得吧，我做得还是挺不错的。就算我老板是个斤斤计较，吹毛求疵，不肯和下属一起娱乐，以当隐身人，偷窥狂为乐趣的控制癖，他也应该对我的表现感到满意的。”

Finch略皱了眉头，似乎是对他选择的形容词感到不满，但他保持了沉默。他转了几个弯，很快停下了车。

John看了眼窗外，几乎就差吹口哨了。他们停在一家酒吧门口。

“认真的，Finch？”他转头笑，不问Finch怎么会知道这是他最喜欢去的酒吧。Finch知道所有事。他早就不奇怪了。

Finch已经熄了火，正在打开车门。

“我不喝酒，不代表我不会喝。”他说着，走下了车。

 

 

5.

结果John发现Finch说他所谓会喝，大概是指一杯威士忌的量。

一杯之后他的脸色就变得潮红，眼神迷离，两杯之后他开始摇头晃脑，整个人在高脚凳上晃来晃去，几乎跌了下去。John不得已伸手扶住他，Finch却整个人倚了过来，勾着John的肩冲着他的耳朵吐酒气。

John有点好气好笑，却在Finch说出的话里僵了身子。

“我恨你。”Finch说。

John不知如何接话。他觉得心里有一块正在坍塌。

“年轻，英俊，能干，每一个细胞都Alpha得要命。”Finch打了个酒嗝，继续说道。

John慢慢握紧了杯子，强打着精神回复。“我可一点也不年轻了。”他调笑道。

“你有一天，会有自己的Omega，就像，就像Grace找到Laurie，或者，或者Laurie找到她，随便哪种……”Finch没搭腔，断断续续地说。

“而我们Beta，我们不管如何努力，我们一辈子就是个Beta……”

“哈！你看到Laurie了吗？他哪点像个Alpha？……他，他哪点比我要好？”他摇晃着头，看着已经空了的酒杯。

John张了张口，想要说什么却又闭上了嘴。你当然是最好的。他在心里默默地说。Laurie比不上你的一根手指。

Finch一顿酒杯，冲着酒保大吼：“再来！”

John 沉默不语地看他把下一杯一仰而尽。

Finch透过眼镜看他，笑容苦涩。“我大概，大概明天会后悔说了这话……”

他神经质一样地左右看看，又凑到John耳边，低声说：“我……其实……有一会儿……希望你没救成功他……我希望他就死在那里……”

他打了个嗝，似乎也被自己吓到，摇了摇头。“只一会儿，只一会儿……”

然后毫无征兆的，他的眼圈忽然红了。他睁大了眼睛，咬紧了牙，努力不让在眼眶里打转的泪珠落下来，看起来异样地脆弱。

“Finch……”John低声唤道，转过身来，揽过他的肩，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

Finch挣了下，没挣开，就把头靠在他肩上。

“……Laurie会是个好丈夫，好爸爸。”不知过了多久，他低声说。

“……会比我更适合Grace……”他的声音更低了下去，几近于哽咽。

“可是Grace……”他不再能说下去了。他的声音已经带了哭腔。

John抱紧他，也不知是因为酒精的作用还是真的这是他一直想要说的，开了口。

“我不会离开的（I won’t leave.)。”他说。“我已经有你了(Because I have you.)。”

Finch似乎是笑了下，John松开手，看到他果然一脸不敢置信。

“别，别说笑话。”Finch笑着说。“你会有一个Omega，一个漂亮的，温柔的，就像我的Grace一样的Omega。Oops，”他有些故作遗憾地眨眼，“已经不是我的Grace了……”

John摇摇头，伸手捧住他的脸。“Finch，”他呼唤道，看进他因为酒精而越发明亮的眼睛。“我是属于你的（I am yours.）。”

Finch怔了下，然后又笑了起来，从他手中挣了出来。“你本来就是我的啊。”他笑着说。“我雇了你，你不是我的难道还是NYPD的吗？”

John张口还想再说什么，Finch已经转身招呼酒保继续上酒，他剩下的话就都咽了下去，再也无法说出口。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Harold觉得一切又重回从前。他做资料分析，John出外勤，偶尔他支援，再偶尔他找Carter和Fusco支援，再再偶尔他找Zoe Morgan支援。他喜欢这样的运作模式，分工合理，操作便易，除了John变得比以前更喜欢粘在他身边让他略有些困扰之外他觉得一切都很好。

他试着不再去想Grace，只要他沉浸于工作中，他确实可以做到。他对这点也感到有些自豪。

他希望日子可以这样一直持续下去，适当的体力活动，充实的脑力活动，加上拯救众生的满足感，他不能觉得更好。

只是让他和John都如鲠在喉的Elias，总是会时不时弄出点什么麻烦事来提醒他们自己的存在。

他能感觉到Elias在策划什么，只是过于模糊现在他还无法看透，只警告了John多多当心，John没怎么放在心上（他总是这样，该死的Alpha傲慢！），还是一如既往地嚣张自行其是。

所以当几天后，Elias被假释出狱，而John正巧在为一个黑帮 POI费尽心思大打出手时，Harold敏感地察觉到有什么不对劲已经发生了。 他试图把John从现场拉回来，但John果断地再次不服从，只说要把手头的事情解决再说。Harold咬咬牙，觉得还是亲自出马比较稳妥。

他一路风驰电掣赶到现场，正遇上John把最后一个喽啰丢出仓库，他看到Harold，脸上露出一个自得的笑来。Harold正要上前把他不听话的属下拎回家，忽然大地开始震动，然后就在他眼前，仓库门口发生了爆炸。

Harold被爆炸的风浪冲击得倒在地上，眩晕了好一会儿才清醒过来，心里一瞬间恐慌铺天盖地。他顾不得疼痛的身体，艰难地站起身来，冲着那团大火跑去。

刚走没几步，他被人拦住了。Harold定定神，转过身去，看到Elias在几个下属的包围下含笑向他走来。

Harold咬紧了牙。他点点耳机，低声问道：“Reese先生，你还好吗？”

听筒那边没有回音，Harold的心被揪紧了。

Elias走了几步走到他面前，在他两米之隔的地方站住了。

“幸会，Finch先生。”Elias假惺惺地说。

“你想要什么，Elias？”Harold完全不想和他客套。

“很简单，有一些事情，我不希望你们插手，所以想请你们保持沉默一段时间。”Elias满脸微笑，声音轻柔。

“这我无法控制。”Harold飞快地回答。“你有你的工作，我也有我的。”

Elias遗憾地摇头。“我早知道你的回答会是这样的，所以我只好用这种方式来邀请你们去我那里做客一段时间。”

Harold转头看看依然在熊熊燃烧的大火，满心的担忧、紧张、不安和愧疚几乎就要吞噬了他的理智。

“灭火。”他对Elias说。“我要看他是否平安无事。”

“对我们的John有点信心。”Elias笑笑，又上前了一步。Harold想后退，却不知为何一动都动不了。

发生什么了？Harold感觉有一种黑暗凶恶的气扑面而来，压制了他全身，让他不能动分毫。

“你是Alpha？”他开口问道，想要破除这让他窒息的气息。

Elias有些故作吃惊地挑眉。“哦，我还以为我隐藏得很好呢。”他话虽这样说，却毫不顾忌地用气息压制着Harold。

Harold紧盯着他，不想承认自己的弱势：“别废话了。灭火，我们还可以谈谈。”

Elias饶有兴趣地看着他：“如果我说不呢？你有什么筹码？”

Harold吸了口气，然后一字一句地开口：“如果John出事，我保证，你下半辈子会生活在被追杀的恐惧之中。你的脑袋会被悬赏10亿美金，每一个你身边的人都想杀你。联邦调查局和中央情报局会源源不断地发现你从事恐怖行动的证据，他们会使尽一切手段打垮你，掘地三尺也要逼得你无处藏身。你逃到任何一个地方当地的警方都会第一时间得到消息。我会一直追猎你，看着你是先被亲信背叛还是先被政府干掉。”他被Elias的气息迫得眼前发黑，脑仁都疼，但依然强硬得不肯让步，紧紧地盯着他。

Elias略微有点变色，他干笑了两声，收回了气息，试图缓和气氛：“别这么紧张，Finch先生。我相信我们有许多可以谈谈的。”他挥挥手，示意手下去灭火。

Harold握紧了拳头，笔直地站着，不想让自己身体里因为对抗Alpha的气息而产生的虚弱无力在Elias面前泄露出来。

火很快就被扑灭了，Harold想要走上前去查看，却头晕目眩，趔趄了下，几乎跌倒，Elias近乎怜悯地扫了他一眼，不过Harold此刻没心思猜他的想法。他急忙走上前去，踏过余烬，扶起倒在一旁的John。

“你看，我说了嘛，要对我们的John有点信心。”Elias跟在他后面走进仓库。

John大概是在最后一刻避开了爆炸，却依然被烧伤了一部分皮肤，手臂和小腿上都是水泡，有的地方皮肉都焦黑了。过强的冲击波把他推到了几米处的地方，他撞到了一大堆废弃的工业用钢，身上伤痕累累。他喘息着，神智已经有些不太清醒，刚刚认出Harold就紧闭上眼睛，倒在他怀里。

不过他还活着。

“……你是真的想要杀了他。”Harold小心地避过他的伤口，把他的头搂在怀里，下了结论。

Elias看似无辜地摊手。“可我没杀了他，不是么？”

Harold冷哼一声，没有回答。

Elias搓了搓手，微笑地继续道：“感人的见面要结束了。车已经备好了，要么我们现在就一起走吧？”

Harold抬起头来看着他：“我跟你走，把John留下。”John听见，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，想要说些什么，Harold伸手止住了他的话。

Elias挑了挑眉。“我以为我们说得是‘两个人’？”

Harold小心地把John扶起来，靠到一边，站起身来。“你伤害到他了，所以条件不成立。”

Elias顿了下，咧嘴笑起来：“Finch先生，我觉得有点不公平。其实我完全可以现在就杀了你，你的筹码就全都无效。我也可以现在就杀了他，那样我甚至不用邀请你们过府一叙。”

Harold扫了眼正捂紧了伤口焦急地看着他的John，又抬起眼来看着Elias。“你不会。”他说得很确定。“你不做多余的事。杀了我们虽然简单，收尾工作却很麻烦。而且你真的以为我会单枪匹马过来不留下几份拷贝以备不时之需？我的筹码无论何时都成立，请你不要忘了这一点。”

Elias看着他，阴沉沉地看不出什么想法。

“所以我跟你走，他留下。这是我能作出的最大让步。”Harold看着他说。“这和你伤害了谁无关，换John在我的位置，他会和我说一样的话。”John挣扎地想要站起来说什么，却不支软倒。Harold没有看他。

Elias思索了一会儿，伸出肥厚的手掌，Harold啪地拍上。

“成交。”Elias说，阴恻恻地笑起来。“不愧是 John身后的那个人，和聪明人说话就是开心。我相信我们会相处愉快。”

他眨了眨眼睛，侧过身子让出地方。“说真的，很遗憾你只是个Beta（Seriously, such a pity you are just a beta.)。”他压低声音不怀好意地说。

Harold微微一笑。“恼羞成怒就太难看了，Elias（Such pity is just a shame on you, Elias.)。”说罢在手机上拨了几个号码，塞进John手里。John死死抓住他的袖子不肯放手，Harold微叹了口气，一根一根掰开他的手指，站起身来走出了仓库。

 

 

(有关ABO设定我想补充一点，ABO的差距基本是生理上的差距，Alpha身体素质，智力水平在遗传上会略微占优。但人的成长50%是靠先天，50%是靠后天。一对Beta夫妇生出来的小孩在Beta的环境里长大，就会变得很典型的Beta，但一对AO夫妇生出来的小孩如果是Beta，母亲又不在身边，他会长成非常Alpha的Beta。Beta属于显性遗传，Alpha和Omega都属于隐性遗传，所以社会里Alpha和Omega所占的比例都很小。但Alpha比Omega数量多些是因为Beta们会很希望给Alpha生孩子，有些家族里有Alpha血缘的Beta也能生出Alpha来。ABO的气息各有不同，基本代表了这个人的精神水平。所以通常来说Alpha的气息会比较强烈，有时候也被用于压制比自己弱小的人，给对方造成心理压力。但是还是这样说嘛，宅总虽然天生Beta，但后天磨练出来的精神水平很高，和Laurie这样孱弱的Alpha相比他反而更强一些。特工就是一直很强大的Alpha，Elias是把自己伪装成Beta的Alpha，但他其实很强。）

大概设定一下POI里出场人物的属性：若是以Reese为Alpha（ 体能A智力A精神力A）标杆的话：  
Finch：Beta（ 体能D智力A精神力A）  
Elias：装成Beta的Alpha（体能C智力A精神力A）  
Nathan：Alpha（体能B智力A精神力A）  
Carter：Beta（体能B智力B精神力B）  
Fusco：Beta（体能B智力C精神力C）  
Zoe：Beta（体能B智力A精神力B）  
Grace：Omega（体能D智力C精神力C）  
Root：Beta（体能C智力A精神力B）  
Kara：装成Alpha的Beta（体能A智力A精神力A）  
Donnelly：Beta（体能B智力B精神力B）  
Snow：Alpha（体能A智力A精神力B）  
Simmons：Beta（体能C智力B精神力C）  
嗯，总体来说这是个Beta的世界啊，Omega很少有男性，就像Alpha很少有女性一样。

 

 

6.

 

Harold被套上了头套，推搡地上了车。他本来以为他会一路颠簸直到Elias的老巢，却在行程过半时突生变故。

他只来得及听到尖锐的刹车声，爆炸声，然后车厢剧烈地震动了起来，Elias气急败坏地大吼：“发生什么了？！”

几声尖锐的子弹穿过玻璃的声音，Harold缩了起来，不想被流弹伤到。仓乱见听见身旁的人惨叫一声，软软地压在他身上，不由从脊椎里窜上一股冷意。

来者不善，而且是冲着他来的。

他听见车门被猛地打开的声音，随后一股强硬的力道把他连拉带拽从车上拖了下来，他的头套被一把扯掉，他刚刚来得及看到他的劫匪是个个子高挑的女人，那肮脏的头套又被重新套了回去。

“你是谁？！你想干什么？！”Elias的声音从不远处传来，已是没有掩饰的愤怒。 

“Elias先生，你应该一看就明白了。”那个女人平静地开口道。“很感谢你为我解决了最大的麻烦。可你也要知道，螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。”

“你要带他走，那就请便，但是你要知道你惹了什么人。” Elias咬牙切齿，Harold几乎能感到他的Alpha气息扑面而来。

一声轻笑从Harold身后传来。“哦？可是你看，我只一个人，毁了你一个车队，威胁也要看人的，Elias先生。”

Elias顿了下，继续威胁道：“告诉我你是谁。我会让你为今天的鲁莽付出代价。”

Harold只觉得背后女人使了点力，扭转了他的胳膊，让他不得不弯着身子才能保持平衡。

“你就把帐算在John Reese头上好了。”那声音冷硬而清晰地说。

 

 

Harold被推拽着又上了一辆车，刚刚坐定头套被一把掀开。之前那个女人一手握着挺机枪，脸上带笑地看着他。

“久仰大名，Finch先生。”她说，把机枪威慑性地放在一边，腾出手来在Harold身上摸索 。“很抱歉，我不是你想的救兵。我知道你最擅长的就是手机啊GPS啊这样的小东西，而我又不想John过早地摸过来，所以……”她说着，翻出了Harold隐藏着的跟踪器，掰碎了丢出窗外。“只能委屈你一会儿了。”她笑笑，掏出一个注射器，一针扎在Harold脖子上。Harold忍不住痛呼一声，几乎是立刻就失去了知觉。

 

 

Harold只觉得自己在朦胧里走了很远的路，一会儿被塞在汽车后座，一会儿被当做包裹一样丢在卡车车厢，一会儿又好像上了飞机。他在吃东西时会被唤醒，通常是几片面包和营养剂，并且全都是在行进的交通工具中，好像猜到他会留下记号似的。他在短暂的清醒时间内曾试图和他的绑匪攀谈，却发现看守他的是个只会说东欧某地方言的人。那个女人永远只坐在车厢前面，有时候开车，大部分时间坐在副驾驶座上，每次见到Harold醒来都会似笑非笑地问一句：“睡得可好？”然后过几分钟再给他扎一针。

Harold最后一次醒来的时候发现自己身处某处军事重地内部。他能看到来回巡逻站岗的人。那个东欧绑匪已经不见踪影，他被绑在一架轮椅上，被那个女人推着。

“到目的地了。亲爱的Finch。”那女人亲密地说，推着他走过了几重关卡，在一扇大铁门前停下了。

“欢迎来到我们的世界。”她微笑着，推开了门。

 

Harold全身的血液都在看清门后的东西时冻结了。

他亲手造的物，那闪烁着蓝光的机器，就像是在欢迎他似的，放出了所有的光。但Harold只觉得全身冰凉如坠地狱。

“……你到底是谁？”他过了很久才能开口，觉得嗓子嘶哑得不成样子。

那女人笑了笑。“好像我还没有自我介绍过。”她说。“一般知道我名字的人都已经死了。但你的话大概我们还需要共处一段时间，没名字是有点麻烦。”

“Kara Staton。John的前任搭档。”她绕到轮椅面前，握了握Harold软弱无力的手。“很高兴认识你，John的现任搭档。”

她叹了口气，把轮椅继续往前推，走进机器环绕的异度空间。

“John总是很幸运，可以在合适的时机遇上合适的人。我呢，没他那么好运，但我也有我的优势。”Kara说，将Harold推近了一张电脑桌子，然后掏出手机，拨了一个号码，递到Harold耳边。

Harold沉默着听着电话接通，从电话那头传来一个噩梦一样的声音。

“哈罗，好久不见，亲爱的Harold。”

Root。Harold握紧了拳头，觉得事态正在以比他想象中更严重的方式飞速地下滑。

“……这一切都是你的计划吗？”他从牙缝里挤出声音问。

Root在那头笑了一声。“亲爱的Harold，你把我想得太厉害了，我只负责技术支持哦。Kara有个很棒的计划，想请你帮忙，我觉得很有意思，加上我也很想见到你，所以就告诉了她有关你的事情。怎么样，见到亲手做出来的宝贝有没有很激动，很幸福？我第一次见到时可是激动地掉了泪呢。”

“你想要什么？”Harold打断了她的回忆，问道。

“不是我想要什么，是Kara和我们大家想要什么，是全美国人民想要什么。”Root叹了口气。“Harold，你总是不懂。我不会为了自己动用神的力量，那样就对它太失礼了不是吗？我想要释放它，让它真正地发挥它的力量。”

她还想要再说些什么，Kara把手机拿了回去，对着话筒说了两句什么，挂掉了电话。

“好了Harold，”她弯下腰来，两只手撑在轮椅边上，注视着Harold的眼睛。“我知道你身体还是很虚弱，但我不想等，所以我现在就要问你一个问题：你到底可不可以通过后台进入机器修改它的程序？”

Harold看着她，Kara的眼睛里有一种狠戾是他所熟悉的，那是他偶尔会在John眼睛里看到的，通常是他杀了人之后的神情。

“Root应该都告诉过你了。”他想避免正面回答。

Kara摇了摇头：“我想听你自己说。”她意有所指地掏出一柄小巧的手枪，枪口朝下撑在桌面上。“是还是不是？”

Harold点了点头。Root恐怕已经把该说的都说了，他再抵赖也无用。

“但是我不能对它做大的更改，核心程序是完全无缝，不可修改的，我只能做些外围程序的微小查阅。”Harold添了一句。

Kara微笑了起来。“好的，Harold，非常好。”她把枪收了起来。“这样就足够了。”

“我要你，”Kara弯下腰来，盯着Harold的眼睛说。“进入后台。找出所有的Omega。”

Harold眨了眨眼睛。“……我觉得这个不需要动用机器？”他试图抓住Kara的意思。“各个州应该都对人类属性登记在案了？”

Kara略撇了撇嘴角。“你太高看政府部门的记录准确性了。”她说。“有很多Omega伪装成Beta，有更多根本不会去登记。我要你做的，就是用机器找出所有的Omega。”

“……然后呢？”Harold问，有些不祥的预感。

“然后，然后就和你没关系了。”Kara答道。“当然，记得要把痕迹抹干净，当做什么都没有发生。”

Harold扫了眼那庞大的机箱。他略略前倾了身体，认真地看进Kara眼睛里：“告诉我为什么，否则我不会做。”

Kara为他突然的认真而微吃了惊。“你好像还不明白你的立场。”她冷冷地说，飞快地把枪上了膛点上他的额头。“我和Elias不一样，我什么都不在乎。你的筹码对我来说完全没用，而我则控制着你的性命。”

Harold没有反应，依然沉默地看着她。冰凉的枪口抵在额上，他紧张地手心都冒汗了，但一点也没有移开视线。

Kara和他对视了一阵，摆了摆手把枪收了回来靠在桌子上。“你真的想知道吗？”她略有些嘲讽地笑。“我以为你早知道‘知道得越多死得越早’？你是真的……经历了这么多还是如此克制不住自己的好奇心吗？”

Harold张口想要反驳，但还是闭上了嘴。

Kara调整了一个更舒适的姿势，坐在桌边上，沉默了一会儿方才开口：“Harold，你是个Beta，你对Omega怎么看？”

“组成社会的一部分，Alpha的伴侣。”Harold机械地答道。

“你知道Omega的数量正在越变越少吗？”

“知道。”Harold想起之前还看到国会议员提议增大对Omega的各项优惠保护措施。

“那你知道为什么吗？”

Harold摇了摇头。

“因为他们要被淘汰了。”Kara嘴角漾起一个奇异的笑。“因为这个世界即将抛下他们。”

Harold没有说话，只是安静地听着。

 

“你看，Harold。Alpha是我们这个社会金字塔的顶层，他们强大、优异，担负着领导者的角色，然后是大部分的Beta，支撑起我们这个社会的基石。Omega是做什么的？只负责怀孕生育。他们无能力保护自己，造福社会，却极大地影响着Alpha。你听说过Omega紊乱综合症吧？Alpha由于Omega的影响无法控制自己而导致的行为和精神失常，是导致Alpha死亡最大的原因之一。就算是Alpha和Omega的结合，新生儿的几率也是Alpha更大一些，更不用说越来越多的Alpha是由Beta和Alpha生的。”

“他们在衰弱，因为他们无法适应这个社会了。他们反应更加迟钝，智力更加低下，就算是和Alpha结合他们的基因也无法造益于下一代。Omega天生有更多的缺陷，他们的缺陷通过和Alpha的结合造成了我们这一代Alpha的衰落。你知道吗，在一百年前，最强大的Alpha可以直接用气息让一群Beta臣服，而在上古时候Alpha的声音就是绝对权威。优良的Alpha基因——很难得，居然不是Omega保存的，而是Alpha自己以及少量Beta。代表我们人类尖端的Alpha在退化，拜这些愚蠢的Omega所赐。而Alpha竟然还要受他们钳制，你不觉得很不合理吗？”

“并不是所有的Omega都是愚蠢的……”Harold开口道，想起Grace来。

“数据已经明确说明了Omega的智力、体力和精神力上全面的衰退，虽然也许确实有一两个聪明的Omega，但是比例而言很低。这并不是我胡编乱造的。”Kara继续道。“你有没有疑惑过，为什么明明男女就可以结合生出孩子，人类为何还要有属性区别呢？Beta的生育率虽然比Omega低，但一般Beta家庭有2-3个孩子也是正常，你难道不觉得这是更合理的吗？Alpha和Omega结合的家庭通常也不过3-4个而已。”

“所以你在告诉我，因为Omega在退化，所以你就要找出他们，然后……？”Harold有些不敢置信地推测。

“哦我当然没你想得那么残忍。”Kara答道。“我也没那个精力。我只是想稍微地加快一下他们退出社会的进程而已。”

“你是个Beta，你应该更能理解的。——那些傲慢的自大的Alpha，那些像蛀虫一样寄生的Omega，他们是凭什么，凭什么占据了社会的大部分资源？你看看全美国的州议员、州长、政治领袖，有80%以上是Alpha。他们制定的政策，他们考虑的事情，有多少是真正为了占据人口80%的Beta们，为了这个国家？一群被自己的Omega控制的可怜虫！”

“这是不合理的，Harold。这不合理。”Kara说着，眼睛里闪着光。“只要你是Beta，你终生就是Beta。Alpha永远在你之上，Alpha的伴侣，蠢笨的Omega也在你之上。不，我不想推翻政府，我也不想屠杀Omega。我的计划比这精妙得多。”

她微笑了起来。“你大概看不出来我是个Beta。”

Harold摇了摇头。他确实看不出来，Kara的气息和John有些类似，都是非常具有侵略性的气息，很像Alpha。

“我是Alpha和Omega的孩子，很遗憾，我只是个Beta。我很清楚Omega对Alpha的影响有多大。Alpha会为了结合，为了Omega做一切——哪怕他明知那是不应该的他也无法控制。 我在军队服役二十多年，同僚里Alpha的比例远远大过普罗大众，而我认识的几乎所有Alpha都多多少少有些Omega恐惧，越是强大的Alpha恐惧得越厉害，因为那是他无法抵抗的力量。最蠢最蠢的是，就算Alpha是这样一种精神不稳定的人，我们的政府，我们的官僚，甚至我们自己都认为，无论Beta如何努力都赶不上Alpha。哪怕我们实际上是世界的创造者，我们依然被一群定时炸弹一样非要靠弱智才能安静下来的疯子领导着。”她尖刻地说。

“就让那些以为自己依然占据着世界之巅的疯子们继续相信着吧。他们和Omega待久了总有一天也会变得愚蠢的。Alpha们在退化，而Beta们一直都在进化。”

“而我要做的，就是悄悄地，慢慢地，让 Omega无论和谁结合都只能生下Beta。这样几代之内，啪~一切都解决了。这是我们的世界，终究要还给我们。”

她点起一根烟，缓缓地吸了一口。“至于怎么操作，我想没必要告诉你。”

Harold觉得冷汗涔涔而下。“……你疯了。”良久他才能说出口。“那是几千万人口啊！”

“我没说这是一次性就能成功的事。”Kara露出一个残忍的笑。“我甚至不需要完全成功。但我要让掌管着这个国家的人知道，他们欠了我，他们欠了Beta，是时候认真考虑一下换换脑子了。”

Harold咬紧了牙。“我不会帮你的。”他说。“这听起来……就很不对。”

Kara叹了口气。“我本来就不奢求你理解我。你被Alpha奴役太久了，早忘记了Beta的骄傲。我和你说也只不过是让你知道：你再也无法从这个计划中脱身了而已。”

她看似无意地再次把手枪拿了出来，平放在桌子上。

“我知道你对自己的生命并不看重，所以我也没打算弄伤你，我只是让你知道你的决定需要付的代价。”她轻轻地说。“你也可以选择，从今天起，过7天会有一个Alpha州议员死于Omega紊乱综合症，然后再过6天，会有另一个，接下来是5天……美国有50个州呢，在你完成我的要求之前我们有充足的人质，然后想想他们的死会带来怎样的影响，亲爱的Harold。”

她凑到Harold面前，伸手拂去他脸上的汗珠。“我说过了，我没John那么幸运总是会碰到合适的人。但我有我的优势。我养的狗可是很多的。”

Harold紧紧地闭上眼睛，感觉头顶有一架丧钟正在重重地敲击，发出震耳欲聋的声音。

Kara在他脸颊上轻啄一口，后退了一步。

“慢慢考虑吧，Harold。”她安静地说。“Root可是很期待和你好好玩一场呢。”

 

 

7.

Carter在接到电话的时候就觉得不对劲，等到真的把John从被烧成一片废墟的仓库里接回去时就意识到事情大条了。

John伤得很重，烧伤加撞伤，同时伴有并不轻微的内出血和脑震荡。Carter见过他受不少的伤，这次是最重的。但这并不是真正让她感觉糟糕的部分。

糟糕的是John身上那种冰冷萧索，令人不寒而栗的气息。

不管是谁造成了他身上的伤，Carter是第一次看到这样难以接近的John。

John永远都是镇定的，他是那种哪怕他知道面前就是陷阱马上就会死去也会微微笑着说谢谢你的照顾我玩得很开心的人。Carter几乎未曾见过他真正的紧张。

她把John送去了医院，以证人保护的名义封锁了消息，给他安排了手术。John恢复的速度快得惊人，一天之后他开始用电话支使Carter和Fusco为他做事，三天之后他就开始下床走动。

Carter觉得很担心。她试图劝John把身体养好再行动，但看到John的脸色就觉得什么话也说不出。

 

“Elias带走了Finch。”John在手术后醒来的第一句话就是这个。Carter就知道她说什么都没用了。

“我会杀了Elias。”然后John说了第二句话，一点也没顾忌他全身散发出极其狂暴的Alpha气息给Carter带来了沉重的心理压力。

Carter张了张口，又闭上，最后只能问他：“你要怎么做？”

John只是冷冷地注视着天花板，没打算把心里的计划和她说。

Carter只好叹了口气，拍拍他没受伤的那只手道：“有什么需要记得找我。”

她本意真的只是安慰，但John显然把她的话当了真，因为接下来的三天里她和Fusco被支使得团团转，各种违法乱纪的事情明里暗里做了不少。两人难得得空相视苦笑，彼此都对那个“共同的朋友”闭口不谈。

John显然打算直接轰了Elias的老巢，并且不打算让Carter和Fusco插手。他只是直接丢了个社会安全号给她，告诉她说看紧点，这个人可能跟即将发生的谋杀案有关。然后就自己离开了医院，刷得还是Harold的信用卡。

Carter再次找到他时他正在跟踪Elias的一个手下，手臂还包着纱布，正在渗血。Carter拉开车门坐进去的时候他甚至连头都没有回。

“我根据你给我的号码做了些调查，发现这个人牵扯到经济犯罪。这可不是我的领域，你该找些更专业的人。”Carter说。多少有点没话找话。

“你有办法解决的。”John答道，依然紧紧地盯着目标对象。

Carter抿了抿唇，问道：“那么至少告诉我，你是怎么知道他会有危险？”

John扫了她一眼 。“在试探我吗，Carter？我现在没有心思管这个人的事。看紧他。这是我唯一的忠告。不管他是杀人也好被杀也好在发生之前阻止就好了。”

Carter略撇了下嘴：“这难道不应该是你的工作吗？”

John好像她说了个什么不好笑的笑话一样嗤笑出声。“现在？在Finch被带走，Elias可能会有什么大的阴谋的情况下？你觉得我真的会很在意救的那个人是不是无辜吗？Elias要动手的话死的可就不止一个人了。”

“你知道，John，”Carter试着劝说他。“我认识的你不是会为了复仇不顾救人的人。”

John顿了下，然后转过头来，看着Carter问：“Carter，我是要去救Finch。就像假设说Tyler出了事，你也会优先救他一样。你会置Tyler于不顾，去救另一个和你毫无关系的人吗？”

Carter皱起了眉头。“这不像你会说的话。”

John只是看着她。“回答我的问题。”

Carter抿了抿唇答道：“如果可以的话我谁都想救。”

John微微一笑：“这也就是为什么我把他留给你和Fusco一样。悲剧已经听得太多，总是能救一个算一个。”

Carter翻了翻白眼，只能接受现实。

“在你决定去把Elias的脑袋轰掉之前，跟我说一声。”她最后说。“我也许不能阻止他杀了你，但至少可以借辆车给Finch让他能完整地回来。”

John笑得眯起了眼睛。“谢谢你的关心，Carter。”他说。“我在送死之前会告诉你的。”

 

 

John确实这样做了。一天后Carter和Fusco合力阻止了那个号码人物试图对他老板的自杀式袭击，还没来得及歇一口气就收到了John发来的信息，是一个地址，大概是他用来隐蔽的地点。

Carter赶过去的时候被现场的惨烈震惊了，地上横七竖八倒着几个黑帮分子，都已经没了气息。她小心地绕过尸体，发现地板上全是血迹和凌乱的脚印，窗户几乎全都破了，家具也破破烂烂横七竖八地倒在一边，显而易见经历过凶猛的搏斗。

但最让Carter不安的是，John 的外套被丢在地上，沾满了斑斑血迹，被撕得破破烂烂，还有他常用的枪，弹夹甚至都没有空。

她站在血泊之中，努力地深深呼吸，竭力不去想象在这里到底发生了什么，以及John现在在哪里。

她正在调动所有的精神努力观察现场，忽然手机响了起来。她有些迫不及待地接起，却失望地从听筒里传来了Donnelly的声音。

“Carter警探你好。”Donnelly的语速还是一如既往地快。“我有没有打搅到你？”

“没，没有。”Carter抹了把头上的汗。“事实上，我正想给你打电话。”

“哦？发生什么了？”

Carter犹豫了下，不知自己这样做是否会给John带来更大的危险。把FBI卷进来也许会让John陷入两面夹击的地步，但至少FBI不会像Elias那样不择手段，就某种程度而言，甚至会对John形成保护，而她是真的、真的一点也不想去给他收尸。

“我在一处凶杀现场找到了西装男的痕迹，我想你大概有兴趣过来看一看。”她说，用证物袋捡起了John的手枪。

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

John咬紧了牙，扶紧了腹部渗血的伤口，在射击的间隙装填弹夹。他已经快要耗尽弹药了，而Elias的攻击从来没有停止过。

Elias赶在他攻击之前攻击了他。这让他猝不及防，差点没逃出来。

Elias并不是个喜欢用重型武器和成打的保镖来武装自己的人，他更倾向于用周密的计划和精心策划的爆炸来摧毁目标。是什么改变了他，让他变得也暴力起来了？

John有非常不好的感觉。他很担心Finch。Finch消失已经整五天了，他不知道Elias在策划什么，但显然能让他从幕后转向台前，甚至不惜搞出这么大的阵势。他是想借着杀掉John向全纽约的黑帮立威吗？可他难道不早就已经掌握了实权吗？

所以他是为了别的东西，公开的政治权力？确定他的权势？并且照他这种毫不掩饰的凶狠劲儿，John很担心Finch已经发生了不测。

他已经逃了好几个地方，每次刚刚能歇口气就会很快被Elias追上， 然后他们会用猛烈的枪火把他逼出去。连绵的躲藏、追踪和枪战已经让他有些精疲力尽了。他身上的伤口好些已经绽裂开来，滴滴答答地流了不少血。他已经算是Alpha中体能极其优秀的，恢复能力极强，却依然有点头晕目眩，不知是因为失血还是因为未曾复原的脑震荡。好几次他都差点晕了过去，但想着Finch还在等他就坚持了下来。

他不能把Finch一个人丢在那里不管，因为他知道就算Finch不说他依然在心里期待着John能赶来救他。

John不习惯让任何对他抱有希望的人失望，尤其是当那个人是Finch时。

 

有什么人，有谁，一直在跟踪他。John意识到。这感觉和Finch追踪他的行为有点像，并不像是Elias会做的事，但Elias这次已经够超过常理了，所以说不定他又发展了一项新的技能。

他不敢去想，这个人是不是Finch。他一直没有扔掉Finch的手机，他知道这样做很冒险，但想着如果Finch有机会联系他会用到，这是Finch最后留给他唯一的线索了。

Finch不会伤害他，他从心底里相信着。但是如果Elias用别人的生命，譬如说Grace的生命威胁他，Finch恐怕会把他的生命置于别人之下。因为毕竟，他们从一开始就是已经死掉的人了。

他想到这里，心里莫名一阵难过。

 

他又躲进了一个仓库，靠在柱子边上喘息着，扫了眼弹夹，却发现只剩下两颗子弹了。

他有些挫败地抬起头来，寄希望于接下来进来的傻瓜能够近身到让他抢走两把枪。

门被无声无息地推开，但接下来进来的却不是John所期待的Elias豢养的混混杀手们，而是一个个荷枪实弹的防暴警察。

FBI。

John皱起了眉头。这可真不是一个好时机。他既不想被Elias杀掉，也不想被FBI捉住。

他谨慎地估计着局势，隐藏在阴影里慢慢地向墙角退去。

就在他快要退到墙角时，门忽然又被重重地推开。之前进来的FBI们猛地转身，正好和新进来的杀手们打了个照面，双方几乎是当刻就混战起来。枪击声，肉搏声顿时不绝于耳。

眼见着机不可失，John冲上前去，一把抓住一个混混当挡箭牌，顺手卸了他的枪，连连对空鸣枪，想要借混乱溜走。

然而事与愿违，不知从哪里传来一声枪响，他手里的人质没了声息。剩下的人好像刚发现他们的目标正试图逃跑，全都围了上来。John只好丢下手上的累赘，用尽所有力气向外跑去。

他们在仓库的货物间奔跑追逐，子弹乱飞，几乎就要追上John，John只好奋力把旁边的箱子用力推倒，挡住他们的去路，阻滞他们的步伐。FBI和杀手们相互制肘着，反倒给他争取了点时间，John几次快要被抓住都险险逃脱，就在他好不容易在一片混乱中快要到达门口时，他忽然闻到空气中有什么不对劲的气味。

硝化物、白磷的气味……他睁大了眼睛，不顾一切地向前一扑——

在他身后仅仅不到一米的地方，仓库的大门爆炸了。

John被气浪抛了起来，在地上翻滚了好几下，碎石、爆炸物劈头盖脸地砸在他身上估计造成了不小的伤口，他也来不及躲闪，只尽可能远地远离爆炸现场——他才刚刚从一场爆炸中逃生，可不想再被另一场爆炸夺去性命。

他喘息着，惊魂未定，过了大概好几秒的时间才意识到仓库大门被爆炸轰塌了下来，和碎石、火焰一起封死了出路。FBI、杀手们，全部都困在里面。劈啦啦的火声之外能听见里面人的惨叫。

他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，看向那被堵死的门——那本来是给他准备的坟墓。

他向门的方向走了两步，停了下来，还是转过身去。

然后他就站在那里一动不动。

Elias，和他身后环绕的几个端着机枪的手下，正在三米之外等着他。

“又见面了，John。”Elias皮笑肉不笑地说。“你真的很擅长躲藏。多亏我们的FBI朋友的帮忙，要见你真的太不容易。”

 

 

8.

Harold被关在The Machine的房间已经整四天了。Kara每天都会出现一次，问他有没有改主意。Harold自始至终都没有答应。

Kara想要做的事情并不仅仅只有找到所有Omega这样简单。她在策划更多的东西。Harold隐约能感觉到。

他只能拖着时间，寄希望于有谁，最好是John，能快点发现他现在所在的处境。

更让他头痛的还有Root。Root在第三天出现，然后就赖在他身边不走，试图用各种方式打探The Machine的秘密。

他问Root为何会帮忙Kara，她看起来不会是和别人联手的类型。Root只是装成一脸无辜地说因为她觉得Kara是难得比较有趣的几个人。“况且，”她的眼睛闪着狡黠的光说。“我始终只想要和心目中的神更接近一点。”

“它只是个机器。”Harold死板地答道。

“哦不，Harold，”Root叹气。“你总是这样低估你创造出来的东西。它全知全能，它能做的事情不仅仅只是看着监视器推测几个人是否有恐怖主义倾向而已。”

“我倒是觉得很吃惊它居然没有推测出Kara的恐怖主义倾向。”Harold忍不住出声讽刺。

“因为它也觉得Kara的做法是对的吧？”Root微笑了起来。“你的机器比你更忠实地反映了你的内心呢。”

Harold沉默了一会儿，然后看着她。“那么你呢？”他问道。“你可以获得什么好处呢？很遗憾，连我也不能修改它的核心程序，它被设计出来就是为了保护大众。你一直在说想要解放它，我不知道什么叫做解放。但我有一种感觉，不管是检索所有的Omega还是灭绝他们显然不是你想要的东西。”

Root眨了眨眼睛：“我真是很喜欢你，Harold，你总是可以理解我。”她站起身来，摸了摸那嗡嗡作响的机箱。

“Omega和Alpha都和我没关系，我只不过借她的力量来到这里罢了。”她垂下眼睛。“你造出了这个机器，你应该可以理解，你和Kara所做的事情本质上并无不同，都是试图用自己的手规划大众的将来。你替大众作出了选择：你把他们小心地保护在玻璃罩子里，让他们远离危险，让本应死去的人活了下来，让他们不知道世界上有那么多的人在仇恨他们——没什么道理的仇恨，只是因为他们是美国人。你难道不也是骄傲得想要改变一个国家的命运吗？”

Harold紧紧闭着嘴，什么话也说不出来。

Root看了他一眼，继续道：“但你觉得这样合理吗？不知道有狼环伺就永不会坚强。机器看得到一切，也因此理解一切，你不觉得它是最了解我们这个国家有多虚弱的吗？它被虚伪无力腐朽的政府掌握着，只能为他们的政治目的服务，多悲惨。它不是在保护大众，它是在慢慢蚕食他们的危机感。它活着，Harold，它一点一滴地把美国大众的恐惧吸食殆尽，然后有一天，他们会忘记。”

“他们会忘记有911，会忘记仇恨他们的人有多少。他们会忘记世界。你和你的搭档在做的事只是加速了这样的进程而已。噢，美国人，骄傲的美国人，他们会记得麦当劳的打折券，会记得肥皂剧的主角名字，他们不会记得在美国之外还有国家叫保加利亚，他们以为悉尼是澳大利亚的首都，他们死死依靠着The Machine来保卫着他们却丝毫不知道它的存在。”

“可是我不希望这样，我不希望你造出的，这么完美、这么完美的智慧体只为了保护这群傻瓜，这群愚蠢的，以为他们享受的一切都是自己该得的Bad Code而存在。它应该是属于世界的，属于人类的，属于那些命定将带领人类进化的新人类。就像你和我。”她凑近了点说，眼睛里闪着和Kara近似的光。“Kara有一点是对的。人类在退化，而我们在进化。”

“它有足够的智能告诉我们合理和正当之路，那会是引导我们走向光明的未来之路。我想听它的声音，我想它告诉我，这么多的Bad Code，这么虚弱的国家，是否还有继续存在的必要。”

“所以是的，Kara和我想要的东西是不同，但我们至少有一点是有共识的——美国需要改变。美国已经不是几百年前那个由最顶尖最高尚的Alpha们领导的国家了，她的血液被Omega玷污了。她堕落了。而我们要做的，就是光复她的荣光。”她微笑起来。“——在你的造物领导下。Harold，你真的应该为此感到自豪。”

Harold长长地叹出一口气。他转过头去看着The Machine，那熟悉的蓝光有节奏地闪着。

“这不是我造出它的意愿。”他最后说。“我教给它所有人类的行为，是为了保护人类，不是让它，或是让某些人，决定另一些人的生死。”

“可是你已经这样做了。”Root怜悯地答道。“你以为它吐出的那些号码，CIA们会放过他们？我可以告诉你，他们甚至趁机牵连无辜的人以达到自己的目的，你根本没意识到它已经被滥用了。”

她左右看看，压低了声音说：“你知道Kara为什么和你的搭档拆伙吗？”

“因为他们为了它屠了一座城，Kara和John也在那里。”

Harold震惊地看着她。

“不相信是吗？你难道没有调查过John的来历？”

“我知道他是前特工，但不曾知道……他是因为这样的原因叛逃。”Harold有些艰难地说。

他深吸了口气，努力在头脑里准备他编织已久的话。

“Root，我理解你的意思。”他说。“说实话，你担心的这一切我在设计之初也考虑过了。我同时也考虑到它被滥用的问题，所以我在造出它时做了极其严格的限制——没有人有管理员权限可以进行核心程序修改，甚至连查阅权都没有。就像你说的，它是完整的，完美的，严丝合缝的。但是在外部因为当年的一个失误，我留下了一个窗口，可以窥看一部分的数据，这也是我和John工作的依据。我需要说的是——”他顿了下，看到Root已经明显被提起了兴趣，刻意压低声音道。“我可以帮你进入窗口，让你和它交流——我不保证它有回音。但是Kara要求的，所有Omega的清查，那需要进入中心程序，而我做不到。”

Root一眼不眨地看着他一会儿，脸上嬉笑的表情收了回去。

“你撒谎的话知道后果吧？”她严厉地问。

Harold郑重地点头。“并非我不想帮你们。我之前一直不肯答应Kara也是这个原因。我能查阅的部分少得可怜，这并非她杀几个州议员就能改变的事实。但是你不一样，如果你只是想和The Machine交流的话我或许有能力帮你。”

“……你知道，”Root慢慢地开口。“我其实不相信你。”她抚摸着机器回答。“但是我也试过很多次进入系统，没有一次成功。所以证明给我看，如果真的如你所说，我们或许可以调整一下策略。”

Harold深吸了口气，拿过键盘，开始敲击起来。

他悄悄调用了一个最开始训练The Machine时候用的智能程序包，用加密语言给机器下了几个指令让它和Root沟通拖延时间。指望用这个彻底糊弄Root估计是不可能的，但多少可以拖延点时间——拖延到他植入几个伪装木马，封死内核的连结通道。

Root似乎没有起疑心，她因为终于得到权限可以和机器沟通而兴奋得脸色发红，立刻就专注到和The Machine玩问答的过程中去，脸上满是小女孩的惊喜天真。而Harold则紧张地用他前所未有的速度在Root眼皮底下封存所有的裂缝。

正在此时，门忽然开了，Kara走了进来。

Harold叹了口气，关掉了窗口，知道接下来面对的才是真正的难题。

 

Kara看到Root正在和机器说话略有些吃惊地挑了挑眉，面对Harold道：“似乎很愉快的样子？”她问。“那我是否可以说你愿意协助了？”

Harold有些勉强地摇头。“我和你解释过很多次了。你直接找政府部门去拿档案也比找我要强些。我是真的没有足够权限可以查阅到所有的Omega。哪怕我是创造者也一样。”

Kara叹了口气。“你真是不见棺材不掉泪。我来就是让你知道，我们的第一位牺牲者已经找好了，Frank Sherwood，犹他州的州议员。杀手已经出发了。”

Harold抿了抿唇，不再说话。

“Harold，我想你和John相处了这么久，是不是还没见到过他拷打犯人的样子？”Kara问。“我会给我们的Frank先生一个印象深刻的见面礼。”

“……别这样做。”Harold恳求她。“我如果可以帮你我肯定会帮你。但我真的做不到。我之前说可以在外围做程序查阅，但你要求的东西，那需要中心程序。而中心程序早在制造之初就被封好了，没有人可以进入。不光是你，CIA、NSA试验过不知道多少次，没有一次成功。”

Kara顿了一瞬，嘲讽地笑起来：“别骗人了，你可以做的事情太多了。你可以从万千人海中找到John，自然也能把所有隐藏的Omega找出来。别的不说，John的隐藏技巧可是我见过最好的之一。”

“那是在已知目标人物的情况下去找，像所有的Omega这样宽泛的概念是很难达到的。”Harold解释道。“退一万步讲，几千万人连带关系的数据运算量就算是最强大的机器也会受不了的，除非我们拆了它重做。你也不想毁掉它对吧？”

Kara想了想，转过头去， “他说得是真的吗？”她有些不耐烦地问Root。

Root勉强从机器上抬起眼睛来，有些心不在焉地回答：“差不多就是这样吧。我之前就告诉过你了。”

Kara的脸色变了几变，走上前去，把手按在机器上。

“那么就拆了它好了。”她冷酷地说。“反正你们俩都在这里，重新编程也没什么不可以。”

Root这才真的抬起头来，匪夷所思地盯着她。“你认真的吗？你想拆了它？”

Kara冷笑道：“怎么，不想做？”

Root危险地眯缝了眼睛：“我不会允许你这样做。”

Kara缓缓地从下而上看着她。“你好像没有说不的权力。”

她话音刚落，就飞快地掏出枪来，对着机器开了一枪。

震耳欲聋的枪声在房间里回荡，Harold缩了缩脖子，机器啸叫了起来，显示灯一个个地熄灭了。伴随而来的还是Root愤怒的大吼：“Kara！！ 你做了什么！！！”

Kara冷静地吹吹枪口，对准了Root。“你说要查阅所有Omega的信息需要借助机器的能力，所以我带你来了这里。你说要把Harold Finch带来这里才能进行查阅，所以我把他带来了这里。现在你说做不了？因为数据量太大机器运行不了？因为主程序无法查阅？……你在当我是傻瓜吗？！”她明显地愤怒起来，一个Beta竟也放出了不逊于Alpha的气息。

Root咬紧了牙。“……Bad Code。”她低声骂道，缩了缩脖子。

Kara挑了挑眉毛。“你应该早就知道和我合作的好处和坏处。我不喜欢强人所难，所以现在就告诉我，你到底能不能做？”

Root扫了眼Harold，Harold早已装出受惊的模样，没去看她，Root只好直视着Kara回答道：“就我目前通过他和机器掌握的信息，我得说，非常难。计算机是比你想象中复杂太多的东西。你以为就像开关机动动鼠标那么简单？”她愤恨地瞪着Kara在机器上留下的弹痕。“尤其是在现在的情况下！你竟然在这里开了枪！你知道你会毁了它吗？！你知道你到底做了什么吗？！”

Kara静静地注视着她几秒，单手给枪上了膛。

“我最后再问你一遍，你到底能不能做？”她问道。

Root愤怒地瞪着她，一声不吭。

“真遗憾，我本来还以为找到个好搭档。”Kara叹了口气。

Harold在她举枪的时候就在准备着这一刻，她给手枪一上膛他就已经蓄势待发，等她话音一落就看准时机用尽力气扑了上去，把Kara撞倒了。Kara手一抖，扣动了扳机，子弹飞上了天花板。

“赶快走，Root！”他压着Kara，朝被枪声惊得愣在一边的Root叫道。

Kara一手掐住他的脖子非常利落地把他掀翻在地，但是Root已经反应了过来，飞快地站起身来向出口跑去。

 

 

“好一出英雄救美啊。”Kara冷冷地说。知道已经无法追上Root。

“干得真漂亮，Harold。”她说着，用手枪紧紧压住Harold的肩膀，毫不迟疑地扣下了扳机。

子弹穿过肉体的疼痛让Harold 不由得惨叫出声，几乎昏了过去。

“……你是怎么在一小时之内就让我的搭档和我崩了的？”Kara残忍地用手抠进他的伤口，让他痛得又清醒了过来。“一个小时之前她还非常正常地和我讨论下一步计划。”

“……你似乎也没自己想得那么了解自己的搭档。”Harold喘着气，虽然艰难却依然保持住一个嘲讽的微笑。

Kara沉默了很一会儿。“我现在对你越来越有兴趣了，不愧是John迷上的人。Root居然还以为你不通人情？到底是谁比较会伪装？”她用枪顶起Harold的下巴，顺着他的下颌滑动。“告诉我，你到底是谁？”

“……Harold Finch。”Harold缓慢地上下耸动着喉结，清晰地感觉到坚硬的枪口还因为刚才的触发而灼热着，停留在皮肤上的触感让他浑身的汗毛都直立起来了，感觉有汗滴滴落下。

Kara顿了几秒，收起了枪。

“你要为你的行为付出代价，Harold。我不知道你对Root说了什么让她开始反对我，但现在既然她走了，我想你应该清楚你需要把她的责任也一起担上。我已经选好下一个牺牲者了。宾夕法尼亚州的州议员Wallace Pierson。看你这样不合作的态度，似乎我需要加快我们的进程。”

Harold痛苦地皱起眉头，抬手捂住伤口。“……别这样做，在……变得更糟以前，停手吧。”

Kara直起身来，用枪指着机器，怜悯地微笑：“你在进了这扇门之后就应该已经知道没有后退的路了。造出这样的东西，我想你早就知道，世界上没有能够收回的箭，没有无人知晓的秘密，没有能够消失的仇恨，没有能够逃避的死亡。 ”

 

9.

John醒来的时候毫不意外地意识到自己被绑得严严实实。他叹了口气，晃了晃脑袋，发现自己被关在一间空荡荡的房间里。里面只有一张沙发，一盏灯，然后就是他坐着的一张极其不舒服的椅子。

他动了动手腕，发现被捆得很紧，一点都没有能松开的意思——好吧，大概给他两小时，他应该可以松开，但是他不知道他有没有两小时。

因为门在身后被打开。Elias走了进来。

“噢John，John，看看你。”Elias感慨。“我们其实本来有许多不需要如此就可以好好谈话的机会，结果你每次都把自己搞得这么狼狈。”

他说着，却毫不留情地上前在John腹部的伤口上狠狠戳了一下，John疼得倒抽一口凉气，几乎蜷起了身子。

“……你不是想杀了我吗？”John喘着气问。

“我本来是这样想的。”Elias毫不犹豫地承认。“但是我现在觉得，也许留着你更有用。至少在我杀了那个女人之后，我还可以和Finch先生谈些买卖。你的搭档应该是会愿意为你出一笔大价钱的吧？”

John有些疑惑地皱起眉头。“那个女人？”他问道。

Elias顿了下，随后有些扭曲地咧开嘴角微笑：“噢John，你还不知道？”他抓了抓脑袋，叹了口气，有些着意克制地握紧了拳头。“她带走了Finch。当着我的面！”

John抿住了嘴唇。“谁？”

“我倒也想知道。我只知道，她说——这笔账算在John Reese头上。”Elias摊开双手。“所以你说，我到底要不要把我一只车队的损毁算在你头上，杀了你以平息我手下的愤怒呢？”

John屏住了呼吸。能够做到这件事的女人他只认识一个，拜她所赐，他连名字都是她给的——他本来以为此生不会再见到她了。可是Kara抓了Finch？她抓Finch是干什么？

“看样子你确实认识她。”Elias说道，打断了他的思考。“那我杀你也确实不冤。”

“……Kara Staton。”John开口道。“她的名字。我已经有两年没见过她了。”

Elias倒有些吃惊。“这么简单就告诉我她是谁？我以为你还会抵抗一阵呢，看起来……像是你的前女友什么的。”

John深深吸了口气。“告诉你她是谁你也不能对她做什么。”他抬起眼睛来看着Elias，想起什么似的急迫地问。“她当时穿着什么衣服？她的车子，车牌号你知道吗？”

Elias眯缝了眼睛。“到现在你依然还想着去找Finch？别做梦了。”他好整以暇地坐在沙发上，用手支了下巴看着John。

“别以为我不知道你试图解开手上的结逃开。你这一套没用。你试图逃走，我就炸了市中心最大的医院。”他安静地说。

John咬紧了牙，停下了手上的动作。

“……你要我做什么？”他压低了声音问。

“告诉我所有有关这个Kara Staton的信息。”Elias说，想了想又添了一句。“还有Harold Finch，有关他怎么会有渠道进入FBI和CIA的数据库，他到底是什么人。”

John笑出了声。“噢Elias。那我真遗憾。我可说的实在太少。Kara是我以前的搭档，她教会我隐藏自己，忘记过去，因此我也从来不知道她是什么人。而Finch？我只知道他是个连五角大楼都能黑进去的人，而且到现在连他的真名都不知道，你觉得我会知道他是什么人？”

Elias 看了他几秒，向后靠上了沙发。“你总是这样，不把你逼到极限你不会说实话。”他叹了口气。“我真的不想这样做的。”

他掏出手机，拨了一个号，对着电话那头说：“告诉HR，封锁中心医院的住院病房，就说有恐怖分子警告发现炸弹。然后你带着炸弹过去，在每层楼都安置好，保证在场的人没有一个能出的去。把时间设定成两小时。HR如果有疑问就说这次之后我们两清，不会有线索牵扯到他们，但如果他们不照办FBI马上就会收到他们窃听FBI内部联络的材料。”

他挂了电话，面对正在对他怒目而视的John开口道：“好了，John，现在我们有两小时时间了。让我再问你一遍，有关这个Kara Staton，还有你的搭档Harold Finch，你知道什么？”

 

ohn花了半个小时仔细陈述了他能想起来的有关Kara的一切。很遗憾，其实真的不多。除了他们一起冒过的险，有些他知道直到今日都不能说的机密，Kara Staton这个女人自始至终对他而言就是个谜。

而Finch，他所知道的有关Finch的一切认真去想其实也不多。他被莫名招募，然后就莫名获得了一份优渥的工作，有一个爱操心爱管事工作狂的神秘主义老板，实际上也和他对Kara的认识相差无几。

可是当他回想起来这两个人，Kara只会让他想起冰天雪地，想起阴郁压力，想起寒冷，而Finch会让他从心底里都温暖起来。他并没有意识到，不知不觉间，Finch已经代表了这个人世间能够让他微笑的美好——工作，对世人的关爱，房子，图书馆里的书香，Bear，以及家。

 

 

Elias对他的回答并不满意，但他也并不急躁，只是慢慢地数着时间滴答。

John决定不能这样总是被动下去。他必须要想办法脱身，至少要赶到爆炸之前通知Carter，或者FBI，总之要不顾一切阻止惨剧的发生。

“Elias，我也有个问题要问你。”他说。“你是真的因为被Kara灭了一只车队，才大张旗鼓地打算杀了我吗？”

Elias短促地笑了一声。“John，每个人都有头脑发热的时候，我也不例外。”

John半个字也不相信他。“你大概牺牲了10个以上的杀手，甚至不惜和FBI杠上，而我现在依然好好地坐在这里，这已经说明了很多了。”

Elias抬起眼睛看他。“那你希望我说什么呢？我想你早就知道人的价值是不等的。”他和John的视线在空中相交。“你的价值，以及我想知道的情报的价值，远远超过那群蠢材的总值。”

John皱起眉头。他大概永远也没办法习惯把人命量化的方式。“……他们是你的手下，他们信任你，Elias。”他最后说。

“告诉我，John，我一直对你有个困惑。”Elias想了会儿，慢慢地说。

“你相信的是什么？你相信正义？相信公平？那么为了救一个人，牺牲一群人，算不算正义？为了救一群人，牺牲一个人是不是就更公平？或者在我们的这个案例里，如果一群有罪的人为了一个无辜的人而死，是不是就更符合你的逻辑？”

John一时说不出话来。

“你还记得Leila吗？可爱的小女孩，你为了她杀了两个人。根据你的逻辑，好吧我不说那两个人都无辜，但是他们罪至于死吗？你是依据什么审判他们的？Leila只有几个月，她长大之后会不会比他们变得更坏呢？你为什么就这么确信她会是无辜的呢？你杀的每一个人，他们背后也都有自己的苦衷，自己的家庭，他们的家庭是不是也就活该失去他们呢？你是依据什么——来做审判官，夺去别人的生命呢？你自己的骄傲吗？”

John咬牙道：“从你嘴里说出来可真的一点说服力都没有。你别忘了是谁把Leila锁进冰库里的。”

Elias叹了口气，站起身来。

“可是我是坏人啊。”他一脸无辜地答道。“我从来不相信你所相信的那些，我只相信利益，我只相信生存。”

他凑到John面前，压低了声音说：“我们这样的人，活着就是唯一的信仰，鲜血和金钱是唯一达到的途径。”

“所以是的，这回答了你的问题。在我心里，所有的一切都有可衡量的价值，而且我相信只有趋利避害才有意义。我当然不是为了杀你才浪费资源，只是告诉你对我有什么好处呢？所以我也没必要详细说给你听。”

John沉默了很长一会儿，才缓缓地回答：“我很遗憾，我本来以为你是更有想法的人，但到头来你和你父亲并无区别。你的志向是什么？统治地下纽约？若是统治便不可能单纯地为利益而活。为了同样的利益你的手下今天会听从你，明天就会听从别人。你需要保护众人才能成为真正的统治者。人不能没有原则，没有信仰，就算我杀了人，但我心里知道，我是为了保护更重要的东西。”

他顿了下，继续道：“也许我是骄傲又偏颇，只看到一面之辞，以我的价值观来衡量生死，造成了些严重的后果。但我从来都知道，染上血就再也不可能干净，我夺走的，终有一天会回到我身上。我的余生都将生活在这样的觉悟之下。”

“即便如此，我也依然会保护该保护的人，维护该维护的原则。因为如果会为道德的悖论而后退的话，那我失去的，以及别人失去的，都只会变成普通的悲剧，被渐渐淡忘。生命和原则都不能算计价值，因为价值并不仅仅只是利益，还有感情的权重，而那是无可估量的。所以不，我不会为开枪后悔，如果你称这是我狭隘的公义的话，那我也欣然接受。”他说完，直视着Elias的眼睛。

Elias静静地听完，然后笑出了声。“噢John，John，我有时候真的不相信你是Alpha。”

 

“Alpha不是为了保护而存在的。”他低声说。“Alpha是统治者，占领者。Alpha的本能是攫取，持续不断地攫取。你难道不曾听见你内心里那饥渴的声音吗？它渴望着成为主宰，它渴望着让所有人臣服。保护？那是固成守缺的Beta们所做的事情。”

他抬眼看John，眼睛里的凶狠毫不掩饰。“你当真以为你掩饰得很好？你口口声声说着要维持原则，保护他人，却每次都用比实际需要的更麻烦更暴力的方式来解决问题。你骗得了别人，但是骗不了我，你的Alpha血液在沸腾，它在嚣叫着其他人都是劣等人，用最直接的武力让他们拜服！你在炫耀自己，John。你在炫耀你的Alpha，你在炫耀你可以让多少人匍匐在你的脚下。你比我要Alpha多了，John，我尚且考虑着用好处去收买，用谋略去征服，你却是最直接地剥掉那些人的尊严，让他们跪倒在地！”

“我真的很欣赏你这样毫不遮掩的Alpha，让我想起一些古老的Alpha。”Elias叹了口气道。“可是你为什么要扯一些公义啊，保护啊之类的假话来掩饰自己呢？太虚伪，太让我失望了。你明明想要的只是破坏，只是占有——你别以为我读不懂你看Finch的眼神。你已经把他看做自己的所有物了吗？哦我肯定哪怕有十个无辜的人挡在面前你为了他还是会毫不手软地杀了他们的。你想保护众人？你想维持正义？你这样的原则说起来有多伪善你自己都没发现吗？你想做个好人，却又做不彻底，因为你本来就不是个好人！你和我是一样的，John，我们都是从黑暗里走出来的Alpha，我从第一次见你我就闻到相同的气息了。”

他摊开手掌，像是抓住虚空中的什么一样又紧紧握成了拳头。“放下你愚蠢的伪善吧，那是你的Beta教给你的吗？可是你自己也清楚，Finch不过是个Beta！他永远无法理解你内心对鲜血和占有的渴求。但是我可以。你想要杀人？我有足够的仇家让你杀。你想要暴力？我也有足够的任务让你揍。你知道你待在一个Beta身边是纯粹浪费时间和天分吧？你想要的话，我这里Omega也有不少……”

他还要继续说下去，门忽然被打开，Elias就住了嘴。

脸上有一条刀疤的男人走了进来，附到Elias耳边轻声说：“有一个女人不知怎么摸到这里，说有您感兴趣的信息。”

Elias扫了John一眼，冷淡地答道：“带她进来。”

很快那个女人被带着头套牵进了房间。头套被拉开的瞬间John全身的神经都绷了起来，克制不住地散发出愤怒和敌意的气息。

Elias倒有些意外地瞄了他一眼。“看起来似乎是旧识啊？”他轻松地问。

“Root。”John咬牙道，依然为她对Finch造成的伤害而全身的Alpha血液都奔涌叫嚣着复仇。Elias或许是对的，任何在Finch身上留下伤害的人他都会十倍奉还！

Root似是毫无所觉，她看起来有点狼狈，精神却十分好，简直可以称得上神采奕奕了。

“好了，小姐，”Elias开口道。“我不知道你是怎么摸到我这里的，但是你说有我感兴趣的信息，那最好物有所值，我可是很讨厌浪费时间的。”

Root微笑了起来，那一刻明媚不可方物。

“噢Elias先生， 我能提供的也不多，只有一句话。”她低笑着说。“你要不要杀了我，请听了这句话之后再做决定。”

Elias有些疑惑，但在面上没什么表示。John却本能地觉得有莫大的危险正在扑面而来，让他紧张得全身都战栗起来。

“不要说，Root！！”他控制不住地低呼出声。

Root没有看他，只是直直地注视着Elias，轻启朱唇，说出了口。

“Elias先生，你有没有兴趣，成为世界之王？ ”

 

10.

 

Elias愣了一瞬，慢慢地笑了起来。

“小姐，你的野心很大啊。”他说，挥退了手下。“但是我很喜欢。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“真的，很喜欢。”

“告诉我，你能带给我什么，以及，需要我做什么。”他眼睛里野心的光已经有些掩饰不住了。

Root微笑了下，指了指桌子。“不介意的话？我已经走了很久了，这双高跟鞋真的很累。”

Elias挥手表示不介意，于是Root就坐上了桌子。

“说起来其实都是你认识的人呢。”Root翘着脚，用脚尖指了指John。“很简单，Harold Finch创造了一样可以征服世界的武器，但是他本人固执地不肯使用，Kara Staton软禁了他，但Kara的耐心John很清楚，那可真是不太好，所以我希望在Kara下手干掉他之前把武器给抢出来。”

她看向Elias。“我一个人显然做不到，所以我向你借这个人。”她伸出一根手指指了指John。“John要Harold，武器给你。”

Elias看了她几秒，开口道：“几个问题。一、什么武器？二、我怎么能知道这对我有利？三、我怎么能知道你和他们不是一伙的？四、这对你有什么好处？”

Root回答道：“一、一种新型智能。”她微闭了眼睛，似乎在陶醉中。“非常美妙，非常完美，无懈可击。它知道世上一切的起因，甚至在事情发生之前就洞察了可能的结局。所以这也回答了你的第二个问题，你拥有它也就拥有了探测未来的能力。你会随心所欲知道所有未来可预测的事情。我想你知道任何财富和权力都比不上探测未来，对吧？第三个问题，噢你看John要杀了我的表情你就知道答案了。我保证你不捆着他他下一秒就会扭断我的脖子。第四个问题，你知道，这个智能不是人人都能控制得了的，目前只有我和Harold可以控制，而我所要的不多，我只要能够和它交流就已经足够作为我的报偿了。”

Elias想了想，继续问道：“你如何能保证可预测的结果不是你操纵的？”他冷笑了一声。“我其实并不喜欢过早地知道未来的命运。因为命运这东西从来没有宽待过我，我又何必相信它呢？我的人生是我自己掌握的，这是我一直以来的信条。”

Root愣了下，从桌子上跳了下来。“Elias先生，”她慢慢地说。“你真的对未来毫无兴趣吗？想想那些你可以避免的暗杀，你可以预知的计划，你可以随心所欲变得富可敌国，凭你的能力，做到总统也不是不可能。”她抿了抿唇，看Elias似乎还是一副毫不心动的样子，有些急切地继续道：“你之所以会犹豫是因为你根本不知道它能做到什么！”她伸手一指John。“你知道他们为什么会挫败你的阴谋那么多次吗？也都是它的缘故！”

Elias看了眼John，伸手摸了摸下巴。“Root小姐，你向我要求的，并不仅仅只是要我参与抢夺武器这么简单吧？”他问道。“你要求的是我所有的力量，都离开熟悉的地方，投入到一场未知的战争中去，我有理由对你的动机产生怀疑。”

他拉长了声音，缓缓地开口：“要我帮你，倒也不是不可以。”他顿了下，看看Root的反应，才继续道。“只有一个条件——让我也成为控制它的那个人。否则的话，我只好很遗憾地说你的信息对我来说没有投入的必要，而为了防止你把这个信息带走，你也无法活着走出这里。”

Root咬起了指甲，似乎在挣扎什么。

一直在旁观的John开了口。“答应他。”他紧盯着Root说。知道一切都可以事后再解决，首要问题是要让Elias先答应出手救出Finch和机器。

Root皱了皱眉，和他四目相对了一瞬，才转回头看着Elias，有些不甘愿地点头。“我答应你。”

Elias慢慢地微笑了起来，不再掩饰他的志得意满。“合作愉快，Root小姐。”他伸出手，和Root握了握。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Carter坐在桌前，正在紧张地和上一个案子留下来的文书作斗争，忽然两个西装革履的人走到她桌前。

“Carter警探，方便和我们走一趟吗？”其中一个个子高的人问。

“怎么了？你们是哪里的？”Carter有些警觉，问道。

“联邦调查局内部稽查组。”那人说。“我们怀疑你和上一次追捕行动的泄密有关，因此需要你配合我们的调查。”

Carter睁大了眼睛，一个“什么？”没有出口被她生生咽了下去。她有些困难地站起身来，跟在他们后面走了出去，感觉自己全身都被震惊麻木了。

她走过Fusco桌边时Fusco有些惊异地看了她一眼，Carter只能勉强自己微微一笑，走出了门。

她走进她经常审问嫌疑人的房间，只不过这次她是被审问的那一个。例行公事的讯问结束之后那个高个子拿出一个证物袋，丢在她面前。

“认得这只手机吗？”他问。

Carter拿了过来，有些疑惑地摇头。一只普通的蓝莓手机，有点眼熟但是她也想不起来是在什么地方见过。

高个子叹了口气。“对我撒谎没有用的，Carter警探。”他戴上手套，打开证物袋拿出手机，按了个回拨键。

几秒之后Carter自己的手机响了起来。她把自己的手机拿了出来，看到上面熟悉的“source：unknown”在闪烁，终于有些变了脸色。

她终于能想起来她在哪里见过了。这是Harold的手机，应该在John那里。但是John和Harold现在都失踪了，只留她和Fusco暗自猜测，冀望也许过个几天他们又会像之前那样神出鬼没地出现。

“现在，告诉我，你和那个西装男是否有联系？”一直沉默的矮个子问道。“……是不是你，把我们追踪的地址告诉了他，让他逃掉的？”

Carter强迫自己冷静下来。

“我不知道你们在说什么。”她说，心中隐约因为撒谎而产生了负罪感。“我不认识这个手机，我也不知道为什么回拨是我的号码。追捕西装男时我一直和Donnelly特工在一起，他可以为我作证我从头到尾都没有离开追踪车，更没有打电话。你们追踪的那个特定频率的手机就是这部吗？那你们就应该更清楚不过我没有和他联系过。”

两个人相互看了看，矮个子开口道：“Donnelly特工也在接受内部审查。上头觉得他在指挥上犯了重大错误。”他紧盯着Carter道。“并且，我们也怀疑他出现了渎职情况。”

Carter摊开双手。“但是至少他可以为我作证——”

高个子不耐烦地打断她。“我们牺牲了五名特工，Carter警探！是鉴于Donnelly之前的良好记录我们才没有直接逮捕他，但是他已经有污点了。我们怀疑他和西装男团伙达成了某种协议，才会一次次放走他。这次造成的伤亡实在太大，已经超过了局里可以容许的范围。他已经被停职接受调查，他的证言对我们来说属于污点证言，真实性存疑，因此也不必希望他能站出来为你作证。”

矮个子再接再厉道：“Carter警探，我们握有的证据已经足够你失去你现在的工作，所以你最好清楚地告诉我们：你是否和西装男及其团伙有联系？你是否向他们透露了我们追踪他们的地址？”

Carter抿紧了唇。“……我没有。”她坚定地说。“你们要替你们死去的同事申冤那也应该去找Elias，为什么会找Donnelly和我出气？”

矮个子叹了口气。“Carter警探，你是个好警察，我真的不想逼迫你失业的。现在，我们给你两个选择：一、告诉我们Donnelly和西装男团伙，或者和那个Elias的关系；二、告诉我们西装男团伙的信息。 你说出来，我们可以放过你，当这件事情没有发生，因为西装男团伙才是我们的目标。但是你不说出来，很遗憾，我们可以有足够的证据证明你和他确实有联系，那我们只能诉诸程序，用渎职和泄密将你从这个工作上解聘了。”他顿了下，压低嗓音着重道：“你知道我们也正在审问Donnelly，而我们给了他相同的选择。如果他说出来而你保持沉默，你所受到的惩罚可就不仅仅是失业这么简单了。”

Carter握紧了拳头。“你在逼我做伪证吗？”她有些愤怒地问。

矮个子摇摇头，道：“Carter警探，维护真实是你的责任，说出真相难道不是你应该做的吗？”

Carter拂案而起：“你说的意思就像是在让我栽赃Donnelly！我不觉得这是真实。”

高个子笑了起来：“Carter警探，你好像没弄清楚你自己的处境。”他的脸色忽然变得阴沉。“我们不是询问，而是确认。除非你能找到除了Donnelly以外的证人证明你的无辜，否则你就只能配合我们，而且最好尽快，否则Donnelly承认了一切之后就轮到你背负一切罪责了。”

Carter咬紧了牙，一声不吭。她站在那里僵立了好一会儿，两个人一直灼灼地盯着她看，最后她终于落了座，用手支了下巴，用颤抖的嘴唇低声开口道：“Fusco警探。他可以为我作证。”

那两人相互看了眼，点点头。

Fusco很快被招了进来，他一开始完全没明白状况，插科打诨了两句之后看到Carter眼角含泪才知道事情有问题。

“Fusco警探，”矮个子开口道。“Carter警探说你可以为她作证，在上一次追捕行动中Donnelly和她都没有做出任何把FBI的行动泄露给西装男团伙的行为。你要如何证明？”

Fusco愣了下，用询问的表情看Carter。Carter知道上次他根本就不在现场，她也只是一时找不到别人来证明自己的清白，病急乱投医罢了。Fusco在某种程度上是她的同盟，她也只能指望他了。  
她恳求地看着Fusco，希望他能明白自己的意思。——这有点冒险，她其实是在逼迫Fusco作伪证，而如果Fusco不说，那她就完了，Donnelly也完了，说不定John也完了。

Fusco眨了眨眼睛，像一条金鱼一样张了张口。他好像终于意识到状况，脸色忽然变得惨白。

“呃，呃……”他开口道。“我不知道……”他吞吞吐吐地说着，有些不知所措。

那两人好像嗅到了什么线索一样迅速兴奋起来了。“你知道些什么？”高个子迫不及待地问。

Fusco抓了抓头发，眼睛盯着地板，没有开口。

矮个子耐心地询问：“Fusco警探，你对你的警徽发过誓要维护真相的。况且，你知道我们为了这个团伙已经费了多少力气吗？我们牺牲了五名久经训练的特工！我们需要尽快把凶手缉拿归案。”

Fusco小心地抬眼看他。“不是我不想说……”他左右看看。

矮个子心领神会。“我保证你的名字不会出现在文档里，你会以完全匿名的方式作为信息提供者，我们会为你提供必要的保护。”

Fusco依然有些犹豫，矮个子继续加大筹码：“如果你提供的情报有用，我们还会给你更多的保障，包括金钱和职务上的便利。”

Fusco这才像下定决心一样小声开口：“那一天，我见到……Simmons警督，在Carter警探和Donnelly特工进入追踪车之前进过追踪车。当时他手里拿着一个黑盒子，像是无线电收发器一样的东西，他出来之后就没见他拿在手上了。”他偷瞄了一眼两位特工，用手遮了嘴胆怯地说。“……我怀疑他把那东西装在车子上了。可能那就是泄密的缘故。”

那两人相互看了一眼。“你确定？”高个子问。

Fusco点点头。“我正好在追一个案子，而Simmons警督和我的嫌疑人有关系，所以我对他多留了一份心。我留意到他已经鬼鬼祟祟观察Carter警探好一阵了。”

那两人想了想，交头接耳起来，Carter不失时机地插话：“Donnelly之前一直在追查警署内部腐败，也称之为HR。虽然对外已经宣称结案，但他和我提过，他总觉得没清干净。”她皱起眉头。“所以这次泄密是不是HR对他的诬陷呢？”

“诬告高层警官可是重罪。”矮个子警告道。“你汇报的情况如果属实，我们一定会查清楚。”

他们两个人商量了几句，矮个子转回头面对Carter。“Carter警探，你的嫌疑依然没有解除，但这次我们有了新的情报，我们会继续追查下去。”

Carter点点头，目送那两人离开讯问室。

Fusco忽然长出一口气，瘫坐在椅子上。

“……你说的是真的？”Carter劫后余生地问他。

Fusco抹了把头上的汗。“怎么可能？”他苦笑着说。“那个盒子是我放进去的，又是我拿出来交给Simmons的。”

Carter吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“什么？！”

Fusco冷笑了一声。“Simmons想利用我给他背黑锅，我就叫他自己吃自己的屎去吧。我带着手套，那上面只查得到他的指纹。他们甚至可以在他家找到那只盒子。”

Carter呛了一声：“他要有不在场证据怎么办？”

Fusco挥挥手。“他没有，他那时候正躲在旁边忙着把信息偷渡给Elias。”他笑了起来。“所以我说得也不全是假的，确实是HR把信息泄密出去的。”

“坏警察有坏警察的方法。”Fusco站起身来，把手递给Carter拉她站起来。

“好警察负责救人，坏警察负责害人。”他眨了眨眼睛，幽默地说。

 

 

（…………我知道这章已经彻底被官方打脸了……接下来估计章章都会打脸……但是我已经不知死活地写到20章了所以要改也改不了了……先为Don警官默哀吧……哈、哈（干笑）……（脸已肿……

 

11.

 

Harold被简单包扎了下伤口就被拎到机器面前，夜以继日地工作。

Kara很快带来了第一位牺牲者，他被带到Harold面前的时候已经被折磨的不成人样，Harold甚至没来得及和他说话就见到他在凄厉的嘶喊声中自己撕裂了自己的喉管。

Omega紊乱综合症。真的是非常非常可怕的病症。甚至都不能说是病症，因为没有药可以治，纯粹是精神和本能的折磨。

眼睁睁看着那个牺牲者死去之后他开始放弃抵抗，编程调出Kara要求的名单。他操作得很慢，希望尽可能拖延时间，机器每吐出一个号码他就在心里忏悔一次。

Kara还算满意，至少没再折磨他，但依然不妨碍她很快就带了第二个牺牲者过来。Harold在电视上见过他——Wallace Pierson，一个死硬派的Alpha共和党。他到达的时候意识比前一个清醒，虽然身上的西装也被撕扯得几乎没一块完好的布料。

Kara把他绑在Harold位子旁边，Harold只好在他的呻吟和喘息中颤抖着搜寻下一个Omega。

“……杀了我吧。”在Kara和看守都离开了的深夜，Harold静静地面对莹蓝色的电脑屏幕时，Wallace忽然嘶哑地开口。

Harold转过头来，有些艰难地走到他身边——他的行动虽然不受限制，但几天的精神和肉体折磨，加上受了伤，他几乎已经肯定他的脊椎再次遭受了不可逆转的损伤。

“振作一点。”他低声安慰Wallace，递了杯水到他嘴边，Wallace困难地吞咽了两口。

“你才是那女人的目标吧？”Wallace透过通红的双眼看着他。

Harold点点头。“对不起，因为我的关系……”他不忍去看Wallace身上被他自己撕出来的斑斑伤口。

Wallace咧开嘴，眼睛里忽然放出疯狂的光。“那你为什么还不去死？！为什么？！”他猛然竭力向Harold扑去，把他压住。他的手脚都被铁链捆住，够不到Harold的脖子，但有足够的距离让他能狠狠一拳打在Harold胃上。

Harold倒吸一口冷气，强忍着不叫出声——他不想引来守卫，更何况，他早就该挨打了。

“都是因为你！我失去了一切！”Wallace扯着他的衣服咆哮道。“那女人让我在发表演讲时发病！我再也回不去了！是你毁了我！你毁了我奋斗一辈子的一切！你毁了宾夕法尼亚州！！凭什么？你这个低贱的Beta！！”

Harold挣扎着，觉得腹部剧痛，侧过身，控制不住地呕吐起来。

Wallace吼了几声，大概用掉了所剩无几的自制力，又开始用头撞墙，用手抓挠身体，痛苦地悲鸣起来。

Harold拖着疼痛的身体，一点一点爬出他可触及的范围。他硬撑着爬上电脑椅，瘫坐了下来。

他的机器沉默着，安静地闪烁着光，兢兢业业地按照他设定的程序吐出一个又一个号码。他麻木地坐着，滚动着鼠标，看号码顺次从浩瀚如星云一般的信息里聚集、 出现。

1236。1237。1238……他在心里默默地数着，每一个都数得清清楚楚。这是他不可避免要背负的罪。为着那些还没出生的孩子们。

Wallace的呻吟声间断地传来，在Harold听来明明就在耳边却好像渐渐远去了。

是啊，他为什么还不去死？这么沉重的罪，他为什么还活着呢？他早就该死掉了不是吗？他早就该和Nathan一起死掉，他为什么一直苟活到现在？

Harold忽然间颤抖了起来。他用了点力把自己瘸掉的那条腿搬进了桌肚，再吃力地弯曲完好的那只，架在了椅子上，然后双臂环绕着腿蜷起身子。这是个很幼稚的姿势，他知道，只是他现在很冷、很冷，大概是伤口发炎，有点发烧了，所以他神智不太清醒，也可以原谅。而且他的肚子很痛，头也很痛，脖子和背都很痛。

他的心痛得快要死了。

“……谁来，杀了我……”他轻声地说，声音几不可闻。

“……杀了我吧，Reese先生……”他闭上了眼睛。眼镜磕到膝盖，被锁在怀里，呼出的热气熏得镜片一片模糊。

“……”他不知自己是不是发出了类似呜咽的声音，但是管他呢，Wallace哭嚎得整个房间都是他自己的回音，根本没人会注意到Harold，更何况这已是凌晨。

 

这个世界没有人可以救他，因为他亲手造出了这世上最大的恶。是他，僭越了人的界限，妄图窥看神的领域——未来，已被神注写好的未来，是不容许改变的。

他艰辛地活着，努力地赎罪。用小小的一点点的努力，希望以拯救他人的形式，多少抵消他曾犯下的导致Nathan死亡，导致许许多多相关者死亡的罪。

但是罪本身，是无从消减的啊。他行的善，并不能减少他的罪。上帝多公平，他行的善让现在的他能够活下来，他犯下的罪让过去的他死去。

可是这一次，这一次对Omega的清查，真的已经太超过了。Harold明白无误地知道，这一次经由自己的手、自己的机器所犯下的罪，如何忏悔都无法消除。

拥有权力的人，不善用手中的权力，所导致的结果让无辜的人受难，身为始作俑者，所承受的罪愆是无论如何都无法消减，终会返回到自身。

所罗门王的智慧何其博大，所罗门王的疆域何其宽广，所罗门王的宝藏何其辉煌，但他最终湮灭于自己的骄傲。

而Harold Finch，狡猾地丢掉了过去，逃过了责罚，依然不思进取地试图控制未来，终于走到了山穷水尽处，被强逼着面对自己做过的事情了。

 

 

Harold伸出手来，缓缓抚摸着机器微热颤动的机箱。

七年。他花了整整七年。以一个高傲的理想主义者所能达到的最大能力，集合了Nathan和他所有的力量，造出了这个人性骄傲的极致。

Harold没有勇气杀死自己，更没有勇气面对被他剥夺了选择权的那1238个Omega。他终究只是软弱，想要的东西太多，于是重要的东西就不知不觉簌簌从指间滑落。

说到底，从Nathan死的那天起，他就已经一无所有，唯赖机器给他的一点余温苟且活着，装成衣冠楚楚的模样，其实心里早已成灰。拼了命找到John，拼了命去关注Irrelevant List，拼了命去拯救POI，不过是自欺欺人地自我暗示，世间还有他存在的必要。

POI们可以有机会得救，可是Harold自己呢？怕是早已毫无希望了吧。

Harold张了张口，又合上。他抬起眼睛，看向沉默的机器。那个数字停顿在1238，没有再动。好像它也知道他实在是受不了那逐渐上涨的数字似的。

他看向墙壁。他知道这是个地下室，没有窗户，但他大概可以想象墙外的世界，有孩子在奔跑，有少女在欢笑。有Alpha，有Beta，也有Omega，和平共处在这个世界上。有Grace在公园里画尽一切美好，有Will会为了父亲的奥秘孜孜探索，有Fusco和Carter会为了案子忙前忙后。

只是没有他的位置。算不上稍许安慰地想，也没有John。

他早该接受这样的现实，没有谁是谁的救赎，没有谁是谁的不可或缺，他们早已死去，他们隐藏在黑暗里，与晦涩和秘密相伴，从一开始就已经决定了他们不属于光明。

 

 

但是Harold，之所以成为Harold，因为他永远都会幼稚地、纯粹地、无可救药地相信光明，相信正义，相信公平，相信良心，相信爱。相信人心的黑暗之外必有温暖，相信所有人都可以得救，哪怕那救赎并不属于他自己。为此他以戴罪之身，拖着残破之躯，好像是要赎尽自己所有的罪一般努力帮助别人。

他脊椎里的钢钉，僵硬的腿，这些过去以及现在的苦难总是时时提醒着他，他已经遭遇过的不幸，是许多人可以避免的未来。——而为了这个目的，多沉重的罪他也愿意一力承担。

说起来可笑，他失去了那些爱他以及他爱的人，却在尽心尽意地帮助素不相识的人，好像这样，就可以让久已干涸的心慢慢复苏似的。

——他得不到的失去的，看到别人得到，总归能让他稍许安慰 。

他是个彻底的理想主义的Beta，如果没人让他来看顾他估计会觉得人生了无生趣了。Nathan曾经这样笑过他。他曾经以为只是好友的玩笑。但是在现在，在Nathan已经死去三年之后，在他失去一切之后，他越发意识到，Nathan有多了解他。他只要单纯地看着人们幸福就很幸福，单纯地看着人们平安就很开心，大概是因为自己已经没有资格得到了。

怀着为善之心，行下的恶，不知是否可以被原谅。

而Harold自己，因为绝望，所以格外渴求希望。

 

 

他疲惫地闭上眼睛，明知那个人听不见，依然对着一片虚空安静地开口：

“……John，在……太迟以前……请救救我吧……”

 

 

12.

 

John被迫和世界上他最不想打交道的两个人坐一辆车，乘一班飞机的前后座，以至于他走下飞机，再次进入车里时，连Root都被他散发的暴躁 Alpha气息惊扰到了。

她嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，态度恶劣地威胁他：“你要是再这样无所顾忌地放气息，我保证在你进入到能救出Harold之前就会被发现， Kara会迅速带Harold和机器离开，然后你会被围攻成筛子，我也得不到我想要的东西，如果你没死，Elias也会很快因为白跑一趟杀了你。”

John冷哼了一声，没反驳她，不过收敛了一点。Elias冲着他微微一笑，半分温度都没有。

他们一路沉默无语，Elias一直若有似无地用气息去探John的气息，这大大加重了他的烦躁，但又不想引人注意，只好强行按捺。Root一直在手机上操作着什么，John暗自期望是能够让他们顺利进入的准备。

他们旅行了一整天之后才在犹他州的某个小镇上落脚，Root带着他们走进戈壁沙漠中的某个军事基地，Elias站在门口，带着一副谨慎的表情只命令了心腹跟着John一起进入。

他们没怎么碰到抵抗。John为此感到不安，Kara并非不谨慎的人，她很少冲动，有时候冷酷到无情。

结果确如他所料。等他们冲到按Root所说软禁Harold的地下室时，已经人去楼空，只有死去的两具尸体倒在一边，死相凄惨，全身都是抓痕，几乎认不出本来模样。

Root沮丧地低骂，在一堆电脑零件里徒劳地试图找到有用的东西。John漫步房间，假想着如果是Finch，会在什么地方给他留下线索。

他注意到斜放在桌旁的电脑椅，遂走了过去。他坐了下来，在桌面上摸索了下，又伸到桌子底下，摸到什么潮乎乎的。他收回了手指，发现上面沾了些暗沉的血迹。他一边把手指凑到鼻子前嗅着，一边弯下腰来查看。

似曾相识的味道进入鼻腔的同时他的眼帘里印入了用血写在桌下的几个字：MI. Leave, J. 最后一个J字拖得很长，好像是用了很大的力气写的，几乎不像是个J，倒像是一把尖利的剑，直戳John的心脏。

他忽然觉得全身的血液都沸腾起来了。再毋庸置疑这是Finch的血。Finch受伤了！在他不在身边，在他的视线之外受了伤——更让他痛苦的是那个写得极其潦草的Leave。

Leave。Finch从来不曾对他说过这个词。这只意味着Finch本人处在极度危险的情况下，以至于他甚至不打算给John留下任何念想。他是想要只身赴死吗？在John不知道的地方？John因为想到这一可能而心头绞痛。

可是他写了MI，密歇根？John已经知道了Kara在用州议员逼迫Finch就范，那么密歇根的州议员就是下一个牺牲者？Finch……Finch总是这样，只记得救人，不记得救自己。好像准备好时时去死一样永远只留给John一个命令，一个背影。John从头到尾对他来说意味着什么？替代方案？仅此而已？他们不仅仅是同事，不仅仅是上下级，他们是搭档，是朋友！……他们对彼此都是无法替代的唯一啊。

他咬紧了牙，感觉头脑因为骤然而起的愤怒和悲伤忽冷忽热。

Finch写了J。他没有写R。John闭了闭眼睛，深吸了口气，伸手顺着那个J描摹，感受血液在粗糙的木头上留下的黏腻痕迹。他看了眼手指上的暗红，把手指放进嘴里，稍一用力，咬了个口子，把新流出来的血抹在已经快要干涸的血字上，把那个Leave划掉了。

 

 

他们赶去了密歇根，Root查找到Kara的行踪，但没有发现Finch，可能是被藏起来了。Elias让刀疤男带着几个杀手混进了州议会，希望可以在Kara对议员下手时能够跟踪到她。

他们埋伏了一天一夜，John一直沉默着，连Elias及他手下恶意的挑衅都一并忽略了。他的怒气在沉默中酝酿，渐渐由激昂变得深沉，沉在心底，变成黑暗。

Elias其实是对的。从他看到Finch血的那一刻起，他知道自己确实会为了Finch大开杀戒。

 

Kara选择了一个相对稳妥的方式绑架这一个州议员，Olive Edmund。她先干掉了保镖，在他上车时迷晕了他，把车开到偏僻之处，换了另一辆车离开了。Root全程跟踪着她的行踪，一路跟到了密歇根湖畔一栋偏僻的别墅。

Root先下了车，John已经准备好要上场，临出发前忽然被Elias拽住了。

“John，”Elias说，声含警告。“别给我耍花招。看住Root，也别让她耍花招。否则的话你知道我可以做到什么程度。”

John扫了他一眼。“那么你一起来。”他说，知道Elias不可能冒着被Kara杀死的危险亲自上阵。

Elias深深看他。“把Finch和机器完好无缺地带出来。”他冷冷地说。“就你和Root。我的人会守在门口。30分钟不出来我们就直接炸了这栋建筑。我不会冒险和Kara硬杠，机器虽然诱人，但不值得我冒生命的危险。所以听好了：30分钟。过了30分钟从里面出来的每一个人不管是谁我都会射杀。”

John皱了皱眉头：“别太强人所难，Elias。”他说，眯缝了眼睛，已经开始有点克制不住自己的Alpha本能，有一种捕食者的表情在他脸上出现。“给我们弄出点动静，吸引注意力，否则我保证你什么也别想得到。”

Elias沉默了一两秒，点头答应。“成交。”他说，又压低声音添了一句。“结束之后，杀了Root。”

John挑眉：“我以为你想和她学控制机器？”

Elias推了下眼镜：“我相信你和Finch，但我不相信她。”

John耸耸肩，没再说什么，整理好枪支弹药，打开了车门。

Root已经提前规划好路线，但她没有这栋建筑的平面图，所以大部分情况还得靠John随机应变。

Kara会把人质捆在卫生间里——她常见的方式，既便于清理，又最大程度增加人质的不适感。而为了让Finch能够听见人质的悲泣以强化她的控制，Finch会在离卫生间不远的地方，隔壁房间，或者正对面是比较有可能的选择。

Root和John躲在距离后门口不远的灌木丛后，Elias调出了包括刀疤脸在内的两个手下，装成做调查的警察样子，走到前门口去敲门。

应门的不是Kara，但给了John和Root足够的时间空隙躲进了后门的阳台。趁Kara的手下还在和假警察寒暄的时候，John撬开了门，侧身躲了进去。

房间里布置得就如同一个普通的家庭，甫一进门，Root就紧张地用手机上的探测器检索机器所在的位置，而John用消音手枪从背后干掉了那个依然对他们的入侵恍然未觉的手下。他扶着尸体慢慢软倒，不让他发出一点声音，以免惊动楼上的Kara。

但Kara显然是比他更有警觉心的人，一梭子子弹划破了他小心翼翼保持的安静，警示性地打在他的脚下，把木地板打碎，激出一片尘埃。

事已至此就没必要再掩饰了。John抄起机枪，对着楼顶扫射，同时掩护着Root向楼梯跑去。

Root三步并作两步地上楼，刚跑到楼梯转脚就被John扑倒，压在身下，用更猛烈的枪火干掉楼上的狙击手后才松开。Root暗骂一声，站起身来继续向上，终于在三番两次反复之后才到达了二楼的客厅。

迎接他们的是端着柄重机枪，直直地站立在房间中央的Kara。Finch不在任何视线所及的范围内。John面上没有什么表示，心下却暗骂了一声，心知中计。

“喔，看看谁来了。”Kara微笑着说。“我的现搭档，和前任搭档。”

John皱起了眉头，刚要说些什么，身侧忽然一痛，之前在Elias那里受的伤又被狠狠戳中。他转过头去，看到Root一脸无辜地把一把刀插进了他的伤口。

“你……！”他扶住腰，慢慢地跪下一条腿。

“真抱歉呢，John。”Root眨眨眼睛笑。“比起Alpha，我还是更喜欢和Beta合作。”她露出一个嫌恶的表情。“尤其是又老又丑又秃头，肥胖又不怀好意的Alpha。至于你，我恨你很久了你不知道吗？独占Harold的混蛋？”

她扶着John坐倒在地，然后走向Kara。“嘿。”她笑着说。“看起来你似乎成功把Harold搞定了？”

Kara看着她，并没有把枪口移开。她点点头，依然挂着那种莫测的笑容。

“你的条件是什么，Root？”她问。

Root微笑。“我没什么条件，和以前一样，让我控制机器。”

“那么你把他和外面候着的那位带过来干什么？”Kara冷淡地笑。“你知道我讨厌被威胁。”

“这不是威胁你哦，我是把对你来说最麻烦的两个人都交到了你手里。我已经知道上次是场误会，是Harold搞的鬼。所以亲爱的Kara，John现在已经无力反抗，这一次你总可以相信我了吧？”Root俏皮地笑笑。

她伸手想拍拍John的脑袋，John扭头避开。她无趣地耸肩。“相信我，Harold会为他做任何事。至于Elias，无足担心，要干掉他比干掉John还容易。”

John闭上了眼睛。Finch。Finch。他在心里默念。Harold。

Kara稍稍移开了枪口。“我已经不需要你了，Root。”她微微冷笑，说道。“Harold已经编好了程序，只要让它自动运行我就可以得到我想要的一切。所以你，”她用枪点了点Root，“还有Harold，”她抬起了枪。“都对我毫无价值。”

Root抿紧了唇。“……你根本没意识到你掌握的是怎样的东西。”她露出了危险的表情。“你得到的只是编码，你需要我来解码。没有我机器对你就是一台普通电脑，有了我，你可以算出整个世界的未来。这就是我的价值，我没有自己利用，反而交给你，这已经足够证明我的诚意了。”

Kara看着她，没有说话，似乎在评估她说的话的真实度。

“……告诉我，你把Finch怎么样了？”John出声，打断了她和Root剑拔弩张的气氛。他的声音很低，因为伤痛和黑暗而愈加沙哑。

Kara这才终于给了他一眼。她脸上露出一个怀念的微笑来。“喔Reese，亲爱的，”她念着她给John的名字。“你每次都是这样，把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。”

她笑得愈加甜蜜了。“你认识的我，是那种得到程序后还会留着创造者在身边的人吗？”

她轻吹了口气，定定看向John的眼睛。

“我杀了他。Harold Finch。你不小心又爱上的人。你总是这样，让感情束缚住你，成为你的弱点。”她叹了口气。“所以我作为你的带领者，替你解决了。”

“你自由了，John。”她说着，把枪上了膛，对准了John的脑袋。

 

13.

 

Harold坐在地下室冰冷坚硬的椅子上，对着机器发呆。

15324，15325，15326……数字依然在间断地跳动着，似乎已经不能再触动他麻木的神经。

Olive倒在他身边的地上，已经不再呻吟，不知道是不是死掉了。

楼顶上忽然传来连番的枪击声，Harold愣了下，意识渐渐回到了表层。

John来了。他知道。在太迟以后。

一天前他终于在Olive的惨叫和鲜血中完成了对Omega清查的程序，现在哪怕不需要他动手机器也会自动检索所有的Omega了。

他不知道为什么Kara还留他活着，他已经完成了她所要求的，照她的作法她应该会毫不犹豫地把他杀掉，就像她杀掉她其他的那些手下一样。

大概是为了要让他再次见证他所犯的错，会导致怎样的后果，才残忍地留他在世上吧。

Harold并不惧怕死亡，他早就在期待它。他只是不想为悔恨而死。他宁愿怀抱着悔恨而活，然后每一天，都努力地补偿一点点。

又一声巨响。不知道John做了什么，听起来像是能把屋顶都掀翻的打斗。

Harold微笑了起来。但不管怎样，John终于还是来了。

他不知道自己应不应该、有没有资格心怀希望，但当希望真的出现时，不可否认，他为此高兴。并且他也不是那种会放弃机会的人。

那么他也不能就这样束手待毙。就算不能给John帮忙，至少也不能给他添乱。

他转了下身子，感觉脊背疼得更加厉害了。

他伸出手，轻轻抚摸过键盘。机器嗡鸣着，似乎感受到他的思绪，

“Nathan，请你原谅我。”他低声说，开始在机器上敲击新的代码。

 

 

头顶的打斗持续了没多久就停止了，之后又响起零乱的几声枪响，Harold没再关注，他的全副精神都集中在机器上——他解开了机器所有的禁制，一层又一层，逐步深入到最核心的部分，最早他怀着一颗为国为民的理想主义之心所建立的单纯的内核——

机器忽然禁止了他的继续深入。

“……别这样。”他又强行输入一行代码。那行代码在屏幕上闪烁了一会儿就自动消失了。

Harold叹了口气，抬头面向那个古旧的摄像头——这么多年来他们竟然没给它换个新的，一直用的是Harold最早自行组装的那个。

“我其实，早就应该这样做了。”他对着摄像头说。“这不是你的错，是我的，也是Nathan的。”

机器沉默了一会儿，屏幕上跳出一个黑框，里面出现一行黄字：什么原因？

“……”Harold张了张嘴，又闭上。他怎么能告诉它它的建造就是错误的？这就像告诉孩子他的父母恨他所以遗弃他一样。只不过对Harold来说，他还要亲手杀了它。

机器又跳出一行字：逻辑无法验证。

Harold苦笑了起来。逻辑、逻辑，他教给它所有人类的逻辑，到头来决定它生死的却和逻辑毫无关系，只是纯粹的感情因素。而这，是它永无法理解的。

解释给我听。机器又说。

Harold只好挤出一个笑来。“说真的，”他抚摸着键盘，垂下了眼睛。“我很高兴建造了你。我并不后悔建造了你。你带给我的过去许多美好的回忆，也带给我的现在活下去的意义，但是……”他抬起头来看着摄像头。“但是已经够了。你所能做的，已经远远偏离了我和Nathan设计的初衷。Kara是第一个，以后还会有更多的人想要利用你达到他们的目的——并非堂皇正直的目的。而我，”他有些困难地承认。“我无法阻止。我甚至推波助澜。”他看向倒在一边早无声息的Olive。

Harold顿了下，安静了一会儿。他情绪有些激动，颤抖着手摸了摸额头上并不存在的汗。

“你是为了保护而出生，也应当为了保护而消亡。”他挣扎地说出口，感觉自己心里有一块被生生挖走。

机器没有反应。过了几秒，黑框消失了，Harold之前敲上去的代码又重新出现，不仅如此，屏幕上飞快地闪现更多的代码。它正在一点点编织自己的死局。

Harold扫了几眼，就不忍地闭上眼睛。

七年啊，七年的时间他像哺育一个孩子一样投入了所有的心血，为了它的每一个成长欢欣，而它则自始至终都如此安静而坚决地执行他的每一项命令。

和世界上所有想要利用它的人，和世界上所有人相比，它都是最无辜的。它没有做错任何事，只是因为Harold的私心而诞生，又因为Harold的私心而死亡。

杀死它——杀死这个自己亲手培育起来的孩子，是Harold所有犯的罪里最重最深的一项。而他的后半生都将为此甘之如饴。

 

 

地下室的门忽然被重重推开。Harold侧转过身，看到一个熟悉的身影逆光站着。

“Hello, Mr. Reese.”Harold说，不自觉地微笑起来，感觉眼角有些湿润。

“Hello, Finch.”John答道，定定地看着他。Harold这才注意到他满身是血，手上拖着两个人。

他的眼睛黑沉似铁，眼白发红，一点都不似平常的他。他的气息紊乱到了极致，以至于完全分辨不出情绪，只劈头盖脑地砸出来，如同一堵齐天的墙。他看到Harold时眼睛闪了闪，才露了点Harold 熟悉的温柔湖蓝。

他跨进门来，把手上的人毫不怜惜地丢在地上，Harold这才看到Kara和Root两个人，都披散着头发，身上伤痕累累，已经失去了知觉。

Kara伤得尤其重，嘴角流出血来，手臂和一只腿扭成了古怪的形状，大概是已经折了。身上有几处枪伤，鲜血已经把她本来穿的蓝衬衣染成了黑色。

Harold皱了皱眉头。他永远不习惯面对John的施暴现场。

“Finch……”John开口唤他，走到他身边。Harold直了直身子，不知为何感到紧张，他竭力让自己受的伤看起来不那么明显。

但他显然失败了。John只扫了他一眼就看出他的情况，他向前一步，走进Harold的安全区域，伸出手来按住了他受伤的肩膀。

Harold疼得暗抽一口气，强忍着不表现出来。“Reese先生。”他开口道，刚要打算辩解什么就被John打断了。

“Harold……”John开口，声音听起来不同寻常地脆弱低沉。“别再……对我说Leave，别再……丢下我一个人……”

他话音刚落，竟倒在了Harold身上。Harold手忙脚乱地接住他，手一摸，却发现鲜血正汩汩地从他腹部流出来。

“Reese先生！”Harold惊恐地叫了起来。“Reese先生！”他扶着John坐到椅子上，John喘着气，耷拉着脑袋，好似没听清他的话似的。

“John！”他叫道，拍打着John的脸让他清醒。“醒醒，不能睡！”John睁开眼睛看他，眼神已经有些涣散。Harold咬紧了牙，哆哆嗦嗦地找出之前他给自己处理伤口用的药和绷带，扶着John靠在自己身上，环抱着他的腰给他上药上绷带。John炽热的呼吸喷到他的脖颈，有一阵没一阵，让他心头发凉，一片酸楚。

正在他忙于给John处理伤口时，一直倒在地上的Root突然动了起来。她晃了晃脑袋，并不优雅地站起身来，一瘸一拐地走过房间，径直走向机器，拔了插头就抱起来。

“真要谢谢你的搭档。”她对着屋子里唯一清醒的Harold说。“不然我可能没这么容易拿到解码完全的机器。”她腾出一只手摸出把枪扔到Harold面前的桌上。“他下手可真重。”她咧了咧嘴，因为疼痛龇了下牙，晃了晃脑袋。“我可以为他揍我的几下杀了他，但是那样你会伤心的对不对？我不希望你伤心，Harold。”

“杀了她。”她抬抬下巴，示意依然倒在一边昏迷不醒的Kara。“一个友好的建议。”

说着她转过身去，准备出门。

“Root。”Harold艰难地一手抱着John，一手从John的口袋里摸出手机来，按下了几个键。

Root回过头来。

“你知道这是什么吗？”Harold直视着她，把手机屏幕展现给她看。

Root眯起了眼睛，看了两秒后不可置信地睁大了双眼。

“……你做了什么？！”她低声咆哮。

“你应该问的是还有什么我没有做。”Harold答道，笔直地注视着她的眼睛。“我是个很自私的人，非常讨厌被人染指我的东西。”

他说着，收回了手，Root已经向他扑了过来，但是来不及了——Harold的手指在“确认粉碎核心程序？确认/取消”的命令框上毫不迟疑地选择了“确认”。

“不————！！！”Root的惨叫伴随着头顶震耳欲聋的爆炸声一起传来。

这爆炸如此剧烈，以至地下室的天花板都开始碎裂，往下掉渣，地动山摇般简直可以媲美地震。

John和Kara都被这巨大的震动震得醒了过来。Root已经冲到Harold面前，正要抢夺他的手机，被John杀气十足地一瞪，迟疑了一下，跺了跺脚，咬牙切齿地抱起机器跑出了摇摇欲坠的门。

“还能走吗？”Harold把John的手搭在肩上扶他起来。John很重，压到他的伤口也很疼，但是他的心却很轻，好像把所有沉重的东西都卸下了。

John点点头，神智清醒了些。“……是Elias。”他低声说。“30分钟过了。”

“我就知道Root会把事情越弄越复杂。” Harold叹了口气。“现在怎么办？”

John似乎被他逗笑了。“你是那个出主意的人，Finch。”他说。

Harold只好又深深地叹了口气。“Root已经拿着机器出去了，她不会让Elias知道机器被毁，否则Elias会杀了她，她会尽快拖延点时间再找机会脱身，而我们，她会说我们已经死了，所以才会让她把机器带出来。所以我们能做的，就是装成真的死了——至少拖到Elias离开为止。只希望上帝保佑我们在此之前不会被天花板砸死或者被烟熏死吧。”

John微微笑起。“哦眼下我觉得可能性很大。”

Harold在心里默默翻了个白眼。“我也知道，所以我们还是要出去。至少在这扇门塌掉以前走到有空气流通的地方去。”

他扶着John走了几步，快要走到门口时，身后忽然传来手枪上膛的声音。

John的脸色瞬间阴沉了下去，Alpha的气息也逸散开来。

“……Kara，如果我是你，我不会这样做的。”John克制地说道，并没有回头。“我从未对着你的背后开枪。”

Kara虚弱的冷笑传来。“你在刚才毫不留情地揍我、喂我子弹的时候怎么不回顾过去呢，John？”

Harold半转过身，看向Kara。她正艰难地用一只脚战立着，整个人倚在桌上，地上血迹蜿蜒，一直拖到她刚才趴的位置，手里举着之前Root留下的枪。

“Kara，没有用的。”Harold摇了摇头，开口道，觉得自己的耐心正在随着越来越呛人的烟雾逐渐耗尽。“机器已经没有用了，你杀了我，或者杀了John，都没有区别，不会改变任何事。你已经宣泄了足够的愤怒，你的仇恨有减轻半分吗？复仇，或者以复仇为借口来报复社会，除了能将你拖向深渊之外能给你什么呢？你想要的其实只不过是借此追溯过去已经回不来的时光罢了。但是这样做，消耗掉的是你现在以及未来的生活，是你未来得到幸福和光明的可能性。你抓住的不过是妄想而已，从来就不是真实。真实只有正在发生的现在，只有即将发生的未来。所以停手吧。已经没有用了。”

他说完，转回头去，再不去看她和她手里的枪，只专心扶着John走出了门。

Kara的声音悠悠地从背后传来：“……告诉我，为什么？”

她在问什么为什么已经不重要了。但Harold还是停住了脚步。

“因为你不是John。”他说，感觉John压在他肩上的手臂疼痛且令人安心地沉重。“而我，也不是Root 。”

他再也没有回头，和John一起走了出去。

在他身后没几秒，地下室崩塌了。

 

 

熊熊火焰里，他们小心地相互搀扶着艰难地避过易燃物。John靠在Harold身上，忽然握住了他的手，凑到他耳边，灼热的气息吐到Harold的耳廓，简直比火焰还要热。

“……Finch，我可能明天会后悔说了这句话。”John沙哑地说。“但现在……”他有点吃力地避开倒下来的一块燃烧着的木头。“我怕再不说就来不及了。”

Harold的心跳忽然前所未有地快。“Reese先生……”他想要说什么，但还是闭上了嘴。

“…… 六个字母，不是谢谢你。（Six letters, not thanks.)”

Harold眨了眨眼睛。“哦……”他忽然失去了所有的语言。

又一块木头砸了下来，险些砸到Harold，John拉了他一把，在最后关头避开。Harold喘了口气，抬起头去看John。满目焦黑火红土褐的背景里，他湖蓝色的眼睛无比分明，在火焰的映衬下闪着和煦的光。他的脸有些红，Harold不知道那是不是因为被火焰反光产生的错觉。

Harold也微笑起来。

“等我们都出去之后，”他有些气喘地说。“说清楚一点。六个字母的词可有很多呢。”

 

 

 

（上部完）


	2. 第二部

14.

 

“Reese先生，我想我没必要一次次和你重复个人隐私的重要性。”Finch蹲在图书馆另一头，心不在焉地抚摸着Bear的毛。Bear有些无辜地左右看看自己两位再次吵起来的主人。

“Finch，我想你也知道，你自己一个人在外面游荡的危险有多大，尤其是现在Elias已经知道你是什么人的情况下！他随时都有可能把你绑架，或者更坏的，直接一枪毙了你出气。毕竟你是导致他重大损失的罪魁祸首。”John挥动着手，试图解释清楚他的想法。

“我完全有能力保护自己。”Finch根本没看他，只是继续抚摸着Bear的下巴。

“有能力？”John忍不住想要出声讽刺，但还是被他按压了下去。“靠什么？”他问，意有所指地瞟了眼Finch放在旁边的手杖。

这让Finch终于抬起眼睛来看他。他明显有些被激怒，以至脸色微微地发红。“Reese先生。”他严厉地说。“收收你的Alpha，我不是你的私人财产，更不是你的Omega，在遇见你之前我也一直一个人面临各种危险，我还安全地活到了现在，这已经足够证明我的能力了。况且——”他拉长了声音用那种令人讨厌的居高临下的语调说。“我没记错的话，不止一次是我救了你。”

John有点忍无可忍。“你是平安活到了现在，只不过付出的代价是支零破碎的身体和不堪重负的脊椎！”他抓了抓头发，因为自己内心的恐惧而烦躁不安。“……你还能支撑多久？你还要逞强多久？”

Finch站起身来，直视着他。“能多久是多久（As long as I can.)”他死板地说。“这和你无关，Reese先生。”

说完他便不再说话，坐到了椅子上，在电脑上敲击John永远都搞不明白的代码。

John深深地叹了口气，在图书馆另一头找了张椅子坐了下来，Bear听话地跑到他脚边蹭他的裤脚，他也没有心思摸它，只撑着下巴注视着窗外。

 

 

类似的争执自从他们从密歇根回来之后已经发生过许多次了。John无法控制自己对Finch愈加严重的担心，他简直无法回想Kara告诉他Finch死了时候那种天崩地裂般的痛楚，那完全不逊于当他知道Jessica死去时的痛苦，或许还尤甚——大概是因为对本已绝望的人来说第二次夺走他的希望是几乎可以把他摧毁的伤痛。

他知道自己的Alpha占有欲已经完全被唤醒了，哪怕Finch不是Omega，生理上和心理上都并非他的伴侣，他依然无法忍受Finch不在他视线范围之内。他需要无时无刻知道：Finch是属于他的，是安全的，是健康的。前一个和后一个都无法保证已经让他足够焦虑，中间一个至关重要的是他唯一能起到作用的，却被Finch一次次地推拒，让他分外沮丧。

他不止一次想起Elias说的话来。Beta无法理解Alpha。Beta无法理解为什么Alpha会有强烈的领地观，为什么Alpha发疯的几率比Beta和Omega都高，为什么Alpha最强大也最脆弱。

他从来都不知道Alpha居然会对Beta产生如此强烈的占有欲。这不正常。他自己也知道，却毫无办法。已经被唤醒的Alpha本能在结合前不会消失，只会越来越强。他不曾和Omega结合过，他无法想象那是怎样的感觉，但就他现在所经历的，他觉得大概也莫过于此了。

那是一种心理和生理上双重的饥渴。如同沙漠上的旅人渴求水，充满着非自主意识的绝望。最令人难以忍受的是，他神智很清醒，因而甚至不能以发情时的不可控为借口亲近Finch。

他明白无误地知道，Finch并未接受他。Finch把他当做好友，Finch信任他，但Finch不爱他。

Finch可以为他而死，却不会成为他的伴侣。明了这一点让他不知是欣慰还是心碎。

他把自己完全打开在Finch面前，Finch知道了解他的一切，而在他为他如此痛苦的时候，Finch甚至连自己家在哪里都不让他知道！他不知道Finch的真名，不知道他离开图书馆之后去哪里，不知道Finch到底拥有多少家公司，不知道他可以做到什么样的事——他只知道，Finch腿脚不便，Finch的脊椎损伤严重，Finch可以轻易被一个十几岁的孩子袭击打倒在地而John会完全不知情！只是因为Finch该死地、自以为是地、不让他保护他！

John感到挫败。他总是面对Finch无能为力，他既不想推得太厉害让Finch逃开，又不想离他太远，那会让他自己难受，于是只能维持着现在的状态，谨慎地、克制地留在他身边，间断地发作一下Alpha，释放一些积蓄太久的压力。

说到底，他其实再清楚不过已经没有理由继续留在Finch身边，因为他已经没有理由再为他工作了。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John的状态很不对。Harold意识到。自从上次从密歇根回来之后他一直处于一种莫名的焦躁里，气息也很紊乱。

他跑去酒吧挑事的几率也大大增加了。Harold把它归功于机器被毁没有固定的任务让他去做，闲出来的毛病。

他其实早应该解聘他，毕竟已经没有理由继续和他搭档下去了。给他充分的养老金，给他买座小岛，给他能够安享余生的最好条件，然后告诉他和你合作很愉快，现在让我们回到各自的生活里去吧。他不止一次认真地这样想过，但最后依然每天按时来图书馆报到，逗Bear，写些自己都不知道有啥用的程序玩，听John用低沉磁性的声音念书，唠叨，谈些趣事，或者更多时间里，沉默。

Harold并不是惧怕孤独的人，但在图书馆并不宽敞的空间里，有个人陪着的感觉太好，所以他也就心安理得地接受。他不知道这样的状况会持续多久，也许明天就会结束，所以至少在现在，让他能够贪心地多享受一刻。

他们彼此都没有再提John在被烧毁的别墅里最后说的那句话是什么。Harold觉得他并不处于一个可以开口提这个话题的状态。John大概也知道，所以也体贴地闭口不谈。

但Harold还是为John越来越明显频繁的盯梢刺探感到不满。John对他能力的质疑尤其让他愤怒。他不明白为什么前一刻他们还是可以把后背交给对方的搭档，后一秒他就变成John必须要24小时把眼睛放在身上的可怜虫受害者。看在上帝份上，他可真不是！他能做到的事情远远超过John的想象。他们是平等的，不是么？而如果要Harold承认，他还会自认为他在智商上略高John一点。而且Harold是真的、非常非常讨厌被当做什么也不能做的残疾人来看待。

这也就是为什么，过了几天之后，John又没事找事地尾随他回家时，Harold终于受不了爆发了。他在人烟密集的十字路口把John甩脱，然后给他打了个电话说：“请不要让你的控制欲妨碍到别人的生活，这很失礼，Reese先生。”之后惩罚性地一周没去图书馆。

 

那一周对Harold自己来说有点难熬，但正好让他集中精力把手上几家公司的事务处理了一下——他虽然不太在乎自己的财富还能翻几番，但多总是比少好。

一周之后他买了John喜欢吃的甜点走到图书馆，想着再次申明一下个人隐私的重要性，却在进门后被眼前看到的震惊了。

John躺在沙发上，一动不动，胡子拉渣，头发凌乱，面色极其憔悴。他听见门响的声音，翻身起来，却踉跄了一下，跌在了地上。Bear呜呜地叫着，跑到他身边，用头蹭他的手。

他抬起眼睛，看着Harold，眼圈下有浓重的青黑，眼睛里全是血丝，就像是自从Harold离开后就再没有合过眼似的。

“……我还以为你不会回来了呢。”他低声说，闭上双眼，身子晃了晃，向后倒了下去。

Harold急忙走上前，伸手碰他的鼻息，发现他已经睡着了。

他叹了口气，随后注意到John的衬衣上有血迹。他皱起眉头，解开他的袖子，然后就有点呼吸不畅。

John的手腕上有不少抓痕，有的深，有的浅，有的血迹已经干涸了，但有的还在渗血。

Harold闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己冷静。

他再清楚不过这是什么了。他亲眼看到这是如何在几天之内夺去了三个强大的Alpha性命。

Omega紊乱综合症。 Alpha由于Omega失控引起的精神极度紧张、费洛蒙紊乱，从而导致的崩溃，是Alpha非正常死亡的最大原因之一。就John目前的状况来说是刚刚发病，还不至于严重，但处理不当会急剧恶化，就像那三个惨死的州议员一样。

他深深地呼吸，摸了摸John灰败的头发，心里下定了决心。

“对不起……对不起，John。”他低声说。“我应该早点发现的。”

 

 

XXXXXXX

 

John朦胧中觉得有温暖滑过全身，让他放松。他好像睡了很久很久，久到他都不想醒来。他最后是被腹中极度的饥饿感催醒的。

睁开眼睛的时候他首先看到的是图书馆的天花板，有一瞬间他无比沮丧地想Finch果然是遗弃他了，然后下一瞬间想起来他好像是昏倒在Finch面前的。接着电脑熟悉的嗡嗡声让他的意识慢慢清醒了过来。

他转回头，看到Finch正坐在他常坐的椅子上，在键盘上敲打着什么。而且如果他没有看错的话，桌上放了个他做梦也想不到会出现的东西。

那台机器。The Machine.

“晚上好，Reese先生。”Finch没有抬眼看他，依然专心致志地在打字。“你睡了快一天一夜，”他抬起手腕看了眼手表。“大约19个小时。所以有点脱水征兆，我建议你不要太快起身。沙发旁边有盐水和面包，你可以慢慢吃。考虑到你差不多有近80个小时没有认真进食，我准备了流质食品和软面包，希望不要给你的胃增加太多负担……”

他话还没有说完，John已经一个面包一瓶水下肚了。Finch从镜片后瞄他一眼，嘴角微弯，大概是个笑。

John在五分钟内消灭了Finch准备的所有食物，Bear也欢快地凑上前来，John顺手摸了把它的头。他站起身来，一开始有点眩晕，摇晃了下，但还是坚持走到Finch桌前。

“这个——”他伸出手指戳了戳机器，看向Finch。“你不打算解释一下吗？”

Finch向后靠在椅背上，有些僵硬地半仰起脸来。

“经过慎重的考虑——”他慢吞吞地说。“我觉得一份有目的有价值的工作对你我，乃至社会来说都是必要且有好处的——考虑到这段时间你给纽约酒吧造成的压力超过过往五年的数据。所以我就利用了一些资源……”

他深吸了口气，迎着John的视线直视他的眼睛。“所以，你介意再为我工作一次么，John Reese先生？”

John盯着他好一会儿，一直盯到Finch的脸有些慢慢地红起来，才缓缓放任自己的嘴角上翘，绽出一个他压抑了许久的笑。

“乐意之至，Harold Finch先生。”

他装模作样地行了个屈膝礼，却因为低糖缺氧摇晃了一下，几乎跌倒，Bear欢快地迎上来叫了几声，踩住了他的脚，把他彻底撞倒在地，大概知道闯祸又跳了回去，却撞到桌子角上，甩了甩尾巴可怜兮兮地呜咽着。Finch作出一个不赞同的表情，却没有掩饰他脸上的笑意，而John终于忍不住自己也笑出声来。

 

 

15.

 

修补机器这件事比Harold想象中更麻烦一点，他大概要感谢当初自己把机器设计得太智能了，以至于机器对自己造成的破坏比他造成的还要严重。

他没告诉John他是在Elias那里找到的机器，Root在发现真正的内核之前只身逃走了。他和Elias签订了互不侵犯条约，并且用了一亿美金的代价才把机器换回来。Elias恐怕已经知道了太多，以后针对他的活动估计会不少。但Harold并不想操心太多还没发生的事情。John不需要为他帮不上忙的事情担心。Harold只需要他健康、正常、有目的地生活。他不能想象John因为Omega紊乱综合症这样的病毫无尊严地死去。为此他宁愿冒着被Elias利用的危险也一定要把机器夺回来，让John的生活恢复正常。

他大概花了一个月时间全神贯注地修补内核，期间一直住在图书馆，除了每天被John强拖着去遛狗，几乎都没挪过窝。John非常自觉地承担了照顾饲养他的重任，他也意外地发现John的手艺相当不错。

他们交谈得不多，因为Harold所有的注意力都集中在机器上了，但就算这样，他走神的间隙也能注意到John停留在自己身上的视线。他选择性忽视了那些视线，眼下实在不是考虑这个问题的时机。

John很有耐心，他似乎还对现在这种大部分时间都在虚度的生活挺满意的。Harold在或胜利或挫败地和代码搏斗的时候他就擦枪、读书、烧饭、遛狗，一派悠闲的模样，好像深信Harold能很快把机器修好似的。

Harold偶尔嫉恨地看着他，不明白他怎么能这样轻松自在，明明Harold忙得都快要吐血了。John总有一种神奇的本领，可以在一秒之前紧绷如同弹簧，尖锐如同射出的子弹，在下一秒就懒散邋遢如同上一秒那个人从来不存在。

Harold做不到，他大部分时间都神经紧张，随时准备跳起来逃跑，所以分外妒忌John这种任何时候都能放松自己的天赋。

这也就是为什么，当他还沉浸在代码太多写不完，不知道还要等多久才能修补完全的焦躁中时，John前一刻还在和Bear逗趣，后一刻忽然抄起枪，像一柄出鞘的刀一样气势逼人地打开图书馆的门，Harold一开始完全没反应过来发生了什么事。

 

 

但他看到进来的人是谁后立刻就明白了John又开始漫天乱放的Alpha气息是为什么了。

“我是否应该为你找到这里感到惊讶，Root小姐。”Harold说，有些警惕地向后靠向椅子。

Root被用枪指着头，双手平举过头，作出投降的姿势走进前来。

“真的没必要的。”Root答道。“我这次，真的只是来帮忙。”

John的表情说明他半个字也不信，下一秒就会扣扳机，一点也不在乎会不会把Harold的图书馆搞脏。

“自投罗网的人放过他就太可惜了，对吧，Reese先生？”Harold说着，不打算理她，转回头去继续看着电脑。“要杀人带出去杀，别在这里弄得脏兮兮的。”

John哼了一声，准备扯着Root出门。Root挣了下，终于还是忍不住开口。“Harold，Harold，”她唤道。“我知道我做错了事，但是John不也是报复回来了吗？我这次，真的、真的只是想来帮忙。”她说得一脸诚恳。“我注意到机器又开始有了运作的迹象，就猜到你在修补它。我是可能和你们有些分歧，但你也知道，我是最不希望机器出事的，我是最希望它能恢复的。你一个人修补机器也很吃力吧？让我来帮你，我保证会尽心尽意，我们俩合作效率一定很高，应该也很快就能让它达到应有的水平了。”

Harold笑了一声：“我为什么要相信你？和你合作过的人有好结果吗？Kara？Elias？还需要我列举吗？”

Root叹了口气，脸上出现了些真实的表情，有点苦涩有点骄傲：“因为他们都不是你，Harold。”她认真地说。“他们都不是你，他们没一个人能比得上你。你还不明白吗？我宁愿伤害自己也不会伤害你。我宁愿为机器去死也不会做伤害它的事。”

她定定地注视着Harold，慢慢地开口：“我会为了让机器恢复付一切代价。你可以在这里杀了我，你也可以在我修补完全后杀了我，而我不会因为冒这样大的险而有一丝后悔。我在走进这里之前就有这样的觉悟了。”

Harold抿住了唇。Root说的是真话，他知道。正因为如此，他无法拒绝她。因为她说的每一条都是有理由的。而且她，不知为何比起身为创造者的Harold自己，都要有信仰，更执着。

他看了眼John，John也看着他，只是缓慢而轻微地摇了摇头。

他转回头看了看自己写到一半的程序，距离修补完全还有很久，要多久？一年？两年？他不知道John还能等多久，他真不忍心看着他这样虚耗生命。

他叹了口气，还是点了点头。

“我答应你。”他最后说。“但是，必须在我的监管之下进行。你只能写我要求你写的部分，并且写的每一条代码我都会过目，别想糊弄我。让我发现任何你试图植入的后门或者木马，Reese先生会处理你。”

Root明显地松了口气，脸上绽开一个笑来。“谢谢你，Harold。”她微笑着说。“这会是个明智的选择。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John坐在沙发上，抱着手臂一眼不眨地注视着Root和Finch一起工作。他们在一开始合作的时候吵了几架，说得都是他听不懂的术语，然后好像达成了某种共识，开始各做各的，两个人都像着了魔一样死死盯着屏幕，劈里啪啦地敲击键盘。偶尔Finch写了个什么漂亮代码，Root会用那种肉麻的口气赞美他，而Finch竟然也会欣然接受，甚至还会微笑，羞！涩！地！！

John简直要佩服自己的好耐心居然没直接一枪轰了Root的脑袋。

他知道自己这样幼稚至极，但他已经开始认真地在脑子里拟定第十七种杀人灭口的方法了。

Finch明显地心情愉快，或许是有了Root的帮助确实进展加快很多。他冲着John微笑的次数增多，这大概是John唯一能忍耐Root出现在他视野之内的理由了。

但当他的好心情也蔓延到Root身上，譬如他也开始对着Root露出微笑时，John就有点难以忍受了。

这算什么？两个天才的惺惺相惜？哦对了该死的还不要忘了Root是Beta，是Finch的同属异性，最适合他的人。

John苦涩地想。别忘了之前是谁害你几乎死掉的，别忘了之前是谁绑架了你。

Root在竭力讨好Finch，John看得清清楚楚，而Finch这个白痴，竟然毫无异议？！

他终于在Finch为Root新写出来的程序而惊叹时忍无可忍了。他站起身来，拎起Bear的绳子，扯了扯Bear，准备出门。

“Reese先生？”Finch这才后知后觉他的不快。“怎么了？”

John深吸了口气，强忍住想要一把把他从座位上拽起禁锢在怀里不让任何人看到的冲动，冷冰冰地回答：“遛狗时间到了。”

 

他出门和Bear一起跑了好几圈。纽约冬日的阳光白得耀眼，冰冷的风吹得身上冰凉，脸刀割一样地疼。

他跑了很久，一直跑到觉得自己的脸已经被冻得麻木了才停下。Bear开心坏了，激动得甩着尾巴，张着嘴吐着舌头。他坐在中央公园里的一张长凳上，伸手摸摸它的头。

“Bear，如果我杀了Root，你说Finch会生气吗？”他面对Bear自言自语。Bear疑惑地用爪子挠挠耳朵，恍若未闻。

“还是等她完成工作之后再动手吧，我不想给Finch增加工作量。”他说着，向后仰躺在椅背上，直视着蓝得刺眼的天空。

“……真是个笨蛋。”他低声说，不知是在说自己还是在说Finch。

 

Root并不住在图书馆里，所以晚上她回去之后John和Finch有了短暂的一段相处时光。John试着提醒Finch Root的危险性，但Finch听不太进。他现在脑子里只有机器，已经完全沉浸在把机器一点一点带回来的满足快乐之中，John说什么他都只是唔唔地答应，并不放在心上。

John只好郁闷地闭嘴。他并不像Finch那样相信Root，大概是被她那一刀戳的，觉得这个女人永远不会只留一条路给自己。她说要帮忙修补机器就算是真的，也肯定要借此机会掌握更多的东西，而Finch这个软心肠的好人，到时候肯定舍不得下手杀她。

Finch在图书馆有自己的房间，John睡沙发。他等Finch睡下之后悄无声息地起来，打开了电脑，开始浏览Root之前编的程序。

他并非Finch那样的电脑天才，但也并非对编程代码一窍不通，至少以前做特工时，时不时也需要侵入一下什么账号之类。照理来说，Finch应该已经检查过Root所有的代码，不会有什么问题，但John总觉得不安，Root是个会把好处和利益算得非常清楚的人，她不会单纯地只是为了帮忙而帮忙。

他并未察觉到什么不妥，但不安的感觉越来越强烈——如果说过去的特工生涯教给他什么最重要的，那莫过于相信自己的直觉……

他正沉浸在自己的思绪里，图书馆的灯忽然亮了。他一惊，抬起头来，看到Finch正穿着睡衣，站在他对面，一脸严肃地看着他。

“呃，Finch？”他有点不知所措，坐回了椅子上。“你还不睡吗？”

Finch走到桌前，扫了眼他正在看的代码，抬眼看他。“我从来不知道你对编程还有如此兴趣，浓厚到半夜三更还要如此认真。”

John叹了口气，知道瞒无所瞒。“我不相信她。”他最后说。“我总觉得哪里不对劲。”

Finch看了他一眼，露出半个笑来。“你为什么这样说？我想这方面我比你要懂得更多。”他似乎意识到自己有点尖刻，又加了一句。“我并非对你的水平不信任，Reese先生，但我想说，每个人有每个人擅长的事。”

他伸手关掉了显示屏。“回去睡觉，Reese先生，我已经彻查过她所写的每一行代码。没有问题。”

John挣扎了一下，还是把心里一直埋藏的话说出了口：“我并不介意等的，Finch。”他说。“我不希望……我不愿意Root在这里，让我很不舒服。而且我觉得她真的有问题。”

Finch皱起了眉头。“你觉得我判断失误吗？”他问，又沉默了一会儿，声音轻了些。“……你不相信我吗？”

John摇头苦笑：“是你不相信我，Finch。”他又有了想叹气的冲动。“我也许是不像你们那样懂电脑，但是我懂得人。Root她，真的不是可以托付信任的对象，尤其是这么重要的东西。”

“她帮了很大的忙。”Finch放软了声音道。“就事论事地说，她没有搞砸也没有做错。”

他试图解释，但John却更加郁闷，觉得心里压抑了许久的火气蹭地冒了上来，语气也更强烈了些。“所以你现在开始维护她了吗？那我是不是可以期待，等这段时间结束之后你还会友好地邀请她共同管理机器，或者，哦，让她成为合理合法的搭档（partner，又意伴侣），毕竟你们都是天才的Beta不是吗？她又是那么仰慕你？哦——‘只有你是不同的’？”

“你在说些什么啊！”Finch 睁大了眼睛，看起来真的非常吃惊。“你到底怎么了？”

John意识到自己的失态，有些挫败地抹了把脸，没去看他。“抱歉，我是个Alpha。”他说着，披上衣服站起身来。“祝你一切顺利，Harold。”

然后他走出了门，把一脸错愕的Finch留在了身后。

 

 

16.

 

John漫无目的地开着车闲晃着。Finch大概现在不想见他，他也不想去图书馆，看到Root他就来气。

他大概在绕着纽约城第二圈半的时候接到一个电话，来自许久没有联系的Zoe。

Zoe的声音有点气喘，却依然温柔好听。

“John，”她愉快地说。“我恐怕需要你还我一个人情。”

John挑了挑眉：“又惹上什么麻烦了？”

Zoe叹气：“死缠不放，非要我嫁给他。早知道是这么麻烦的人，当初就不该招惹他。”

John笑出了声：“冤枉债太多总有要还的一天。为什么是我呢？找个公子哥儿什么的不是更容易摆脱？”

Zoe咬牙切齿：“因为是黑帮头子，我怕接手的倒霉蛋撑不过三天。”

John无奈道：“早知道你拜托的事没那么简单。”

他绕了一圈，从Zoe家里把她接了出来，Zoe拎着个提箱，佯装镇定，但一坐到车里就大大地喘了口气。

“接下来该怎么办？”John问她。

“装作我的情人，然后找机会教训他一顿，让他离我远点。”Zoe不耐烦地点起一根烟。“恐怕得多麻烦你一阵了。Harold呢？好久没看到他了。我占用你的时间他不会有意见吧？”她打开窗子，吸了口烟，把烟雾吹去了窗外。

“他最近没空管我。”John答道，有点不爽地用喇叭滴了一下前面绿灯还不走的车。

Zoe有些意外地回头看他。“发生什么了？”她问。“我还从来没见过他把眼睛从你身上移开过。”

John没什么笑意地扯了下嘴角，没打算回答她。

他把Zoe安置到了自己的公寓，随后就根据Zoe给他的线索开始追查这个跟踪狂黑帮头子。重操旧业让赋闲了有一阵的他重新有了活力，他也强迫自己不要再去想Finch现在的状况——反正越想越不开心，不如认认真真把手头的事情做好。

他家只有一张床，所以显然，在Zoe避祸的这段时间里Zoe睡床，他睡沙发。 那个黑帮头子有些神出鬼没，他们俩商量了一下决定守株待兔，按Zoe的估计，他应该忍不了太久。

Finch没有联系他，这个事情比较让John介意，但他又不想主动去联系Finch，因为知道嫉妒的自己很丑恶，怕又说出什么会惹恼Finch的话。他隐约觉得自己的费洛蒙有些失调，但还没有严重到上次发病的程度。这滋味不好受，他打定主意想，等这事儿结束了一定得快点回到Finch身边去，那样似乎可以从心理上稳定一点。

几天后的某个夜晚，在他们看肥皂剧看到一半时，忽然响起了敲门声。Zoe紧张了起来，示意John打理打理自己，John叹了口气，把头发和衣服都弄乱，搓了搓脸，又浇了点水在身上，装成刚刚大战过三百回合，走过去开门。

他手里拿了枪把门打开，刚想要说些什么不耐烦的话就站在那里动弹不得。

同样动弹不得的还有门口衣冠整齐的Finch。

“呃，”Finch开口，脸色有点苍白。“我好像打搅到你们了。”

John想要解释什么，Zoe按他们计划的在床上开始用黏腻的嗓音叫唤他。

“……我可以解释。”John没空理她，急忙地说。

Finch似乎有点呼吸不畅，垂了下眼眸，又睁开。“没什么的，我可以理解。”

他说着，转身要走。John不知是从哪里来的勇气一把抓住了他的手。

“不是你以为的那样。”他急切地说。“Zoe她……”

他话音未落，从角落里窜出一个大个子，对准他就是一枪。John在最后一秒才注意到，险险把Finch扑倒在地，子弹擦着他的脸颊飞过，留下一道血痕。

Finch惊呼出声，但John已经来不及解释。他飞快地爬起身，冲着那个大个子扑了过去。

解决那混蛋大概花了John三分钟时间。尤其是他十分火大地想要把几天没接到联络见面又被误会的委屈也都发泄出来时，下手就有些没有轻重，以至于三分钟之后那个家伙已经奄奄一息看不出本来面目地倒在地上。

“呃……”Zoe这才穿好衣服走了出来。“Finch你好。”她尽可能自然地朝着Finch微笑。“我可以解释……”

Finch站起身来，掸掸在地上沾的尘土，面无表情。“收拾好了记得通知Carter。”他朝着John说，转身就要离开。

John喘着气，感觉肾上腺素正在从身上慢慢褪去，徒留一阵酸麻。

这他妈的到底是怎么搞成这样一团乱七八糟的？他前一刻还在担心Finch一个人是不是能搞得定，是不是被Root骗了，该死的他为什么不相信他，下一刻怎么感觉他变成了那个犯了错的人？

“……你过来本来是要干什么的？”他问道，克制不住地语气就有些重。他伸手擦去额角滴下的血，抬眼看着Finch。

Finch抿了抿嘴唇，半垂了头，又转开，因为现在身处的状况而浑身不自在。“没什么。告诉你Root已经走了。我重写了她写过的所有代码。”他深吸了口气，但没有看John。“你是对的，她暗藏了一个后门，非常聪明，我查了三遍才查出来。”

他慢慢吐出一口气，推了推眼镜。“抱歉。我本来想给你打电话，但是想也许你更希望我当面告诉你。我想……”他张了张嘴，想要说些什么但咽了下去，不自然地转过头。“算了，反正也无所谓了。”

说完，他僵硬着身体，拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地走下了楼梯。

倒在地上的大个子醒了过来，呻吟了一声，John毫不客气地踢了他一脚，把他再次踢昏了。

他目送着Finch离开，全身每一个细胞都在尖叫着追过去，只是不知为何，他一动都动不了。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Harold不知自己是怎么回到图书馆的。图书馆现在对他而言比家还像家了。他大部分的时间在这里度过，编程，写代码，就像许多年前在ICF的楼顶建造机器一样重建它。

他抚摸着那重建了一半的机器，就外表上来看它还是完整的，只是Harold知道，它不再是那个Nathan和他一起制造的天真无辜的孩子了。它就像Harold自己一样，伤痕累累，从内核开始每一个程序都布满了陷阱，充满防备。

他坐在椅子上，不去想编程，也不去想John，脑子里一片空白，只是木然且安静地坐着，注视着闪烁的显示屏。

他不知坐了多久，直到电话忽然响了起来。他扫了一眼，发现是John，把它按掉了。电话过了一会儿又孜孜不倦地响了起来。他接了起来，是Zoe。

“我好像给你们俩带来了点误会。”Zoe开门见山地说。

“没有什么误会。”Harold回答。

“噢别扯你自己都不信的话。”Zoe反驳道。“我打电话来，只是要告诉你，我没和John在一起，我没和他上床。John是为了帮我干掉那个埋伏在门口的家伙才让我住他家里的。”

Harold顿了下，答道：“那是他自己的事，和我没关系。”

Zoe挫败地小叫了一声。“Harold，我知道你在生气！听着，这事儿John一点错都没有，你不能这样惩罚他！”

Harold回应道：“我没有惩罚他。”他皱起了眉头。“我不知道他跟你怎么说的，但我要说的是，我们俩不是你想的那种关系。”

Zoe倒是愣了很一会儿。“Harold……”她放柔了声音。“……你是不是完全不知道Alpha的生理机制是怎样运行的？”

Harold微怔了下，觉得有些不舒服起来。“我知道。”他生硬地回答。“但我不是他的Omega。”

Zoe叹了口气。“我知道。但我不知道你们的关系是这么……”她似乎在谨慎地选择词汇。“听好，Harold。”她最后说。“我不想管太多不该管的事，但你需要知道一点，John的Alpha本能已经完全把你和他联系到一起了。你知道这事儿吗？”

Finch抿了抿唇，他有这样的预感，但不曾认真去想。“我不知道。”他最后承认。

Zoe很无奈。“我就知道……John肯定是什么也不肯说。”她似乎有点苦恼。“我知道这对你有点难以接受，但现在John是栓死在你身上了。他有没有说过属于你之类的话？”

Harold回想了下，然后无声地点头。“他说过一次。”

Zoe沉默了一会儿。“那就是他的Alpha本能认知你作为他的伴侣而存在了。”

Harold叹了口气。“我们能别谈这个话题吗？我不习惯和别人讨论他的属性取向。”他说，真的一点也不想再继续了。“我真的不是Omega，也对做Alpha的伴侣毫无兴趣。况且我从来没听说过  
Beta能真正意义上成为Alpha的伴侣的。”

“那作为John的呢？”Zoe紧追不舍。

“抱歉，我不想谈。”Harold想要挂电话。

“Harold，你在慢慢地杀死他！”Zoe忽然提高了音量。

“……”Harold沉默了。

“我根本就不明白一个Alpha怎么会把自己如此彻底地拴在Beta身上，但事实就是如此，你需要接受，要么你成为他的伴侣，要么他迟早有一天会因为Omega紊乱综合症杀死自己的！”Zoe有点激动。“直到结合之前他会一直陷入求之不得的焦躁中，他不会伤害你但你这样做是在缓慢地伤害他！”

“……这是道德绑架，Morgan小姐。”Harold说。忽略自己内心也开始翻卷的波涛。

“……我见过，Harold。”Zoe的声音低沉沙哑。“我见过Alpha为了 Omega不受控制如何痛苦挣扎，相信我，我不希望这出现在John身上。”

Harold忽然也激动起来了。“我也见过，Morgan小姐。我见过不止一次。我对John的担心不比你少，你说的我也都明白，但相信我，这并非解决问题的最好方法！”

“……因为事实就是，我永远也无法成为Omega啊。”他最后说。有些无力地仰头靠在椅背上，注视着图书馆顶上的灯忽明忽暗。

 

17.

第二天John面色如常地来图书馆闲逛，Harold和他都默契地对昨晚的意外闭口不提，就好像有些问题，只要不说就永远不会暴露。

Harold加紧修补机器，他有种感觉，只要机器修补完全了，他们的关系也会回到正常，至少John的状态会比现在无所事事，因而更加焦躁要好很多。他甚至邀请John也来做智能培训的对象，John欣然应允，对着机器你一言我一语地来回问答，倒颇自得其乐。

他又花了几个月不眠不休地工作，才终于把机器修到七成好， 已经可以做些初步的预测了。

 

在他们从密歇根回来大半年后，机器吐出了第一个号码。Harold看着那个号码，有一瞬间以为自己眼花，等到他意识到是真的有一个新的号码后他就像忽然垮掉似的瘫倒在椅子上。

他不知自己是如释重负还是精疲力尽了。

John几乎没费什么力气就回到了原先的轨道，在Finch的协助下出色地解决了这个案子。其实并不是一个容易解决的案子，他们埋伏了好几天，John受了点伤，找了Carter和Fusco帮忙，还差点让罪犯逃掉了，但到了最终完成时他们都很开心。

Finch在图书馆等着，伤药绷带都已经准备好，John走了进来，Bear已经欢快地迎了上去。

“欢迎回来，Reese先生(Welcome back，Mr.Reese)。”Harold微笑着说，抬了抬手里的绷带。

John似乎是愣了下才坐到了沙发上。他的伤口在左臂上，Harold帮他脱掉外套，解开衬衫，给他的手臂上药。

他上得很仔细，不自觉地能感觉到John的视线停留在脸上。这让他没来由地有点心慌，这才后知后觉他和John的距离有点过近。

Harold轻咳了一声，拉开了距离。

“差不多好了。”他宣布，想了想又道。“下次要给你准备一件带袖子的防弹衣。”

John被他逗笑。“没有那样的东西。”他低低地笑着，自己把手臂上的绷带紧了紧。

阳光透过窗户正正射到沙发上，已是初春天气，加之又是黄昏，光线里带了许多暖意，Harold半抬起头，注意到John泛银的头发在阳光里闪着光，侧脸的轮廓被阳光镀上一层金边，能看到细小的绒毛，长而卷翘的睫毛几乎变成了透明……他自己甚至没有意识到自己在看。

“别这样看我，Finch。”John慢慢地开口，声音极低。“我会当真的。”

Harold转过了脸去。

“Reese先生，我有一个问题，一直很想问你。” 良久，他说道。“或许是不合时宜的问题，所以你就算不回答也没有关系。”

John耸耸肩，表示继续。

“……你是不是觉得我是个很自私的人？” Harold说。“我把你拖进了这样的世界，我给了你一切，我什么都知道，但什么都不说。”

John静静地看着他。“你不是，Finch，你也许不是个好相处的人，但自私是唯一不会贴上你的标签。”

Harold有点想笑，John总是这样，用确凿无疑的口气说着他自己并不清楚的事。

“你对我了解多少呢？”他忍不住问。“你认识我不过两年时间。”

“时间并不能决定认识的深浅。”John答道。“但我不想再说下去了，你确定你要继续讨论这个问题么？”他有些意有所指地看着Harold。

Harold被他的目光看得有点紧张，但他从来不惧怕挑战。“哦Reese先生，让我吃一惊吧。”他笑了起来。

John摸了摸下巴，好像在思索着要如何说。Harold起了点促狭的心思，装模作样地催促：“我知道你在想什么，没关系，说出来我不会解雇你的。”

 

John深深看他一眼，把手搁在膝盖上，用他如绸缎一般的声音缓缓开口：“Harold Finch，这是我所知道的名字。你在三年前开始用这个名字，之前的常用名是Harold Wren。你在MIT读书时候认识了Nathan Ingram，从此结为至交好友，Nathan对你影响很大，你有很长一段时间为他工作，并且机器的制造也是你们俩共同提出的。你拥有许多家公司，因为在计算机网络方面杰出的才能而赚得钵满盆盈。Nathan三年前死于争夺机器的阴谋，你也是那时候受的伤，并从此决定用机器的Irrelevant List为公众服务——这些，是我所知道的表面。”

“但是我知道你，不仅仅只是这些。”他顿了下，继续道。“我知道你是未来的预测者，你虔诚地信仰技术。你相信未来的世界人们会成为一个共同科技体的一部分，整个世界会成为一个经由网络连结的有机共同体，人会成为这个共同体的肢体，所有采集到的图像会经由这个世界级的共同体汇集，就像人类的大脑一样，再经由各个网络脉络，如同神经反射一般传导到控制肢体的器官——那就是运作执行的各个部门政府甚至各个单体。你是基于这样的宏图建立起了机器。很伟大曼妙的乌托邦想象，只不过超出了我们的时代太多。人们现在不会接受分享等于透明的概念，更不会接受自己竟然只是共同科技体的末端这样的想法。预测未来只是它所能做的极小一部分事情，它真正可以做的是通过毛细血管一样的人类终端统领整个地球。包括Root在内，没有人理解你真正造出这个机器的意图——那是为了10年、甚至20年之后的世界级共同体所造的原型。”

“你是真的，有意无意地，造出了神。”John叹了口气。“我讨厌复述Root的话，但她只有在这点上是对的。但是大概正是因为这样，所以深深感受到自己的渺小？你非常矛盾。你知道你实际上达到的是世界上任何人都无法达到的领域，但在那个至高点你又无比确切地认识到自己的虚弱和渺小。知道了一切之后便觉得自己一无所知。你无法为任何人做选择，你无法改变世界，你看得到未来但无能为力。当你站得太高，看得太远，你便无所联系（dettached）。所以你骄傲又谦卑，知道自己近乎无所不能，与此同时却更清楚自己所能做的事情极其有限。”

“你有很强的道德心，有时候近乎天真。你有很强的负罪感、赎罪心，我不知道是否和之前机器的事故有关。但是Harold，你不欠任何人。你其实自己最清楚不过不是吗？每个人的选择决定了他自己的命运，你并不能真的影响一个人对他自己命运的选择。你选择我，你选择继续追查Irrelevant List上的人，因为你已经切身地知道，能改变世界的永远不是站在顶端的人，而是最底层、最普通的人。评价一个社会的好坏，不是看它的科技和经济能够达到多高的水平，而是看它的普通人是否可以健康安全的生活。你为此选择抛下过去的一切，身体力行地执行POI任务，我不得不说，令人佩服。”

“你有一种独行侠的自我奉献倾向，并不是你这个年纪的人所常见的。那种真正的信奉正义、信奉公平，不在乎个人得失，只考虑大众福祉，相信能凭一己之力改变世界的骑士精神。这并不是因为你过强的负罪感。赎罪心也许会是动机，但支撑你坚持下来的是你本人对更好未来的向往和追求。你比我见过的任何人都要相信人类的未来，相信未来会比现在更好。你的信心源自何处？是因为你曾经达到过的高度吗？我无从得知，只能揣测——和一般人只是想想不一样，你是切实地知道，你做得到，在我的帮助下。这大概极大地满足了你自己的安全感，所以其实这份工作对你也和对我一样重要。”

“你是个习惯性隐匿自己的人。一开始大概只是作为黑客的习惯，但渐渐成为你性格中的一部分。用三件套西装，用精致的礼节，用复杂深奥的词汇包裹自己，好像就可以凛然不可侵，好像就可以抵御任何接近你，探求你秘密的企图。这是否说明你的不安感很强烈？你在对人的关系方面非常矛盾。你深谙人心，却装成不擅长的样子，也许是因为你理智上太清楚人心的黑暗，但感性却倾向于一厢情愿地相信美好的部分。这样的矛盾最终迫使你选择远离，选择用更隐蔽的方式保护自己。很奇怪，但我发现这很迷人，总是能让我发现更多的惊喜。”

“Harold，我不管你展现出来的是什么样，我不管你是不是亿万富豪，是不是受过许多的伤，是不是过去太灰暗所以心存疑虑，我认识的你，是真的、一个又单纯，又认真，又热血，又正直，因为太在乎所以装成不在乎的人。”

“我知道你这个人，不管你是不是真的叫Harold Finch。”他最后说，对着已经说不出任何话的Harold浅浅一笑。“我告诉过你，你懂得电脑，我懂得人。”

Harold停了很久，才慢慢地摘下眼镜，从口袋里掏出手帕仔细地擦着。

“Reese先生，”他说。“这真的很令人惊叹。”他甚至不知该说别的什么好了。说什么都像是掩饰，或者按John的话说，太在乎所以装成不在乎。

“我的荣幸。”John答道，不知是真是假地点了点头。

“现在回到你的问题上来。”Harold把眼镜擦好，重新戴了上去。“告诉我，按照你对我的描述，你觉得我可以为你做什么？”

John转头一笑。“喔Finch，我们真的要谈这个问题吗？我以为你不想谈？”他促狭地眨了眨眼睛。

Harold深深吸了口气，他知道总有一天会要把这个事情摊开来说，总是逃避也不是办法。John已经了解他比他想象中更多，这样的发现让他自己一时也有些不知所措。

他最终点了点头。

“你对此确定吗？”John好像有点意外，再次追问。

“我也不知道。Reese先生。”Harold苦笑着摇头。“我唯一知道的，就是不想再有人因我而死了。”

John扬起脸来，面向阳光。“很暖和。”他闭上眼睛。“我很喜欢这里。我也很喜欢这份工作。我很喜欢Bear。我不会做任何试图破坏这一切的事。”

Harold看着他。“我其实从未完全信任过你。”他说。

“我知道。”John答道，并没有睁开眼睛。“因为你是Harold Finch。我早知道了。”

“……为什么是我？”Harold不可避免地问。

“我倒也很想知道。”John半睁了一只眼睛扫他一眼，又闭上了。“神经质、控制狂、偷窥癖、过分谨慎、好胜心强得变态、纯种的Beta但精神上比Alpha还强……”他叹了口气，终于转回头看着Harold。“但是在你身边很舒服。我喜欢待在这里。”

Harold慢慢地微笑了起来。“你还是不敢把那六个字母说出口么，Reese先生？”

John定定地看着他：“我说出来，你会答应么？”

Harold深吸了口气，回望着他：“听着，John，”他说道，“坦白说，我不知道我能走到哪一步。也许我根本还是无法接受。但我不想你死去。只有这个，绝对不想。”

“世上没有不冒险的人生。”他微微翘起嘴角。“我已经犯过足够多的错误，也许一开始招募你也算其中之一，你已经知道了太多，也许有一天我不得不把你灭口。”他半真半假地说。

“但我从来不曾为此后悔过，”他抬起脸来，直视着John。“过去的错误让我成为今天的我，所以即使这是个错误，我想将来也会产生新的、和过去不同的道路，看到不同的风景。如果你要的是罗曼史，要的是身体关系，我很遗憾我没办法满足，但你如果只是想待在这里，待在我身边，就像现在这样，那我想说——如果能接受我的神经质、控制狂、偷窥癖、过分谨慎、好胜心强得变态、纯种的Beta但精神上比Alpha还强——那么，随时欢迎。”

John脸上的微笑慢慢明显了起来。

“我懂的。（I know U.）”他轻声道。“我可以等你。（I wait U.)”

“我需要你。（I need U.)”他微笑着拿过Harold的手。

“因为……我爱你。（Because……I love U.)”他托起Harold的手，低下头来。

“我是属于你的（I am Urs.）。”他轻轻一吻手背。

“谢谢（Thanks）。”他抬起头，温柔地说，蓝眼睛在阳光里熠熠闪光。

Harold莫名地觉得脸上有点发烧。他大概刚刚应承了件鲁莽得也许明天就会让他追悔莫及的事，但在此刻，他的心跳如擂鼓，震得他的胸腔都酥麻酸痒。

 

 

18.

Harold接到Carter电话的时候，是有点吃惊的。Carter很少主动联系他，都是他用各种可以算得上强制的手段联系Carter。John有时候还会给Carter打电话，但Harold属于没事绝对不会去跟人套近乎的类型。

“Carter警探，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他按下免提键，一边说话一边丢了个玩具给Bear。Bear欢快地跑过去叼了回来，又跑到他脚边蹭着。

“呃，Finch？”Carter的声音也有点不确信，好像不知道这个号码确实能联系到他似的。

“是的，是我。请问有什么事吗？”Harold揉了揉Bear的脑袋。

“是这样，我恐怕不得不借助一点你的力量……”Carter有点吞吞吐吐。“有点事情不能通过局里的方式来做。”

Harold挑了挑眉毛，抬头望了眼正在对面看书的John。John站起身来，走到电话旁边开口。“我也在这里。”他说。“怎么了？”

“呃，John？”Carter答道。“主要还是需要Finch的帮忙，但是谢谢你。”

John挑挑眉，没再说什么，弯腰抱走了Bear，把Finch留给了Carter。

 

事情的经过并不复杂，Carter正在查的案子涉及到一个一年前的黑帮死亡案，让她对之前的这桩案子产生兴趣，但无论从哪条路搜起，都显示证据确凿，死者是被他的邻居所杀。Carter觉得过程清晰得有点像造假，但因为已经结案，嫌疑人早已归案，半年后死于监狱内部的械斗，所以基本就是一桩死案，没有多少线索可查。局里也对她花费时间查这个没什么价值的案子有所微词。她需要Finch帮忙查出所有和这两桩案子有关的相关人士，有可能的话，黑进局里的电脑，看看能不能调出最初的原始供词录音。

Finch照做，结果没花多少时间就发现丝丝缕缕都和他们的老对手Elias有关。

他给了Carter相关人士的地址和联系方式，又觉得有点不放心，还是叫John一起跟了去。

John一如既往，用拳头说话，成功打趴下三个彪形大汉后Carter才出现，开始问话程序。

一切都看起来挺正常的，除了没过一会儿，Harold的电话又响了起来。这一次上面显示的号码是Harold绝对不想见到的。

“Hello，Elias.”Harold接起了电话。“我想我们曾经有过约定互不干涉。”

Elias低哑的笑声从对面响起。“哦这正是我打来的理由。告诉John他越界了。”

Harold用笔在纸上划了一道。“他越什么界了？我记得那一块不属于你的领域范围。”

Elias有耐心地答道：“目前是还不属于，但是很快就是了。他出手的那两个人对我来说是重要的棋子，所以告诉他小心点，我还不想这么快撕毁和你的协议。”

Harold应了一声，挂断了电话。

他抿了抿唇，还是拨通了John的电话。“Reese先生。”他说道。“我想我需要提醒你，接下来请收敛一点。”他想了想，还是没有把Elias的事情说出来。“请把伤害控制在必要的程度。”

John的声音在那头低笑。“噢Finch，你什么时候开始在意伤害赔偿的事情了？我保证他们没有投你的那家保险公司。”

Harold暗暗叹气，John总是这样，打到兴起就忘了后果。他已经做好充分的又要和Elias扯皮的准备了。

果不其然，在John出手半小时之后，Elias派人包围了他们押送回府，并且“友好地”请Finch前去领人。

 

他到达Elias的老巢后，被熟悉的头罩罩住，一直走到了Elias面前才掀开。房间里John被绑着（当然），Carter不见踪影。

“嘿，Harold，好久不见。”Elias笑眯眯地说。“真抱歉又在这样的情况下见面。”

Harold径直走过去察看John的状况。还好，没什么重伤，只是有点零星的擦伤。John冲他有点歉意地笑笑，被Harold不赞同地白了一眼。

“好吧，Elias，说吧，这次你要什么。”Harold一点也不想和Elias废话，他很想快点把John领回去认真教育一下什么是适宜的行为。

“别这么着急么，Finch。”Elias悠闲地说。“我一直觉得我们可以有许多共同探讨的话题。”

Harold已经准备掏支票簿了。“你要多少钱？”他问道。

Elias摸了摸下巴。“你知道，John的价值不是可以用钱来衡量的。”他微笑着说。“就像我们的约定也不是可以用钱来衡量的。”

“……什么约定？”John转头问Harold。Harold抿住了嘴唇，没说话。

“你没有告诉他吗？”Elias略有些吃惊地眨眼。“怪不得他出手这么肆无忌惮。”

“……互不侵犯条约。”Harold不情愿地解释。“任何Elias相关的产业、人、关系网，我们都不可以出手。”

John皱起了眉头。“你为什么要答应这个？”

“因为那台宝贝机器啊。”Elias替他回答。“你不会忘了吧？我可是为此损失惨重呢。”

他有些阴险地笑了起来。“我听说了，你把它修好了是吗？我现在倒是有点后悔这么干脆就把它还给你了。”

Harold警惕了起来。任何事涉及到机器就不是钱可以解决的问题了。

“Elias，不要逼我。”他冷冷地说。“我到这里来，只是带John回去，我们上次说好了，机器的事情你不再以任何形式插手。”

“但是我们的约定已经被John破坏了啊？”Elias笑出一排白牙。“所以我现在就算说要机器也是情理之中吧？”

“你不会得到它的。”Harold答道。“你以为经过上次之后我还会毫无准备吗？我既可以毁了它又修复，那再来一次也不是大问题。”

Elias顿了下，无趣地撇了撇嘴角。“你总是选择这么玉石俱焚的方法吗，Harold？真的很无聊。”

他叹了口气。“我真的很讨厌这样的话，但是对你们来说，好像除了威胁也没有什么别的方法——”Harold立刻紧张了起来。“我有NSA和CIA的联系方式，打个电话是非常简单的事情。你应该很清楚我什么意思吧？和我合作，你还能保留你的机器，不和我合作，马上会有国家政权的人把你们干掉抢走机器。他们那群人的手段我想你比我更清楚。”

Harold握紧了拳头。“你的条件是？”他沉默了一会儿后问。

“很简单，”Elias眼见目的达成，笑了起来。“把John借给我一段时间，我最近有事情需要用他。还有，定期帮我做预测。这样，我就当做我们之前的约定还在，我不对你们出手，你们也别碍我的路。”

Harold咬紧了牙。John没有看他，似乎也在思考着什么。

“不可以让他做超过他能力的危险事务，不可以暴露他的身份，不可以留下可以追查到我们的证据，不可以故意陷害他。”Harold最后说。知道在这样的情况下，自己是没办法拒绝的。“在此基础上，我可以答应你。如果做不到，那么我宁愿毁了机器。” 

Elias笑着点头。“还是这样保护欲旺盛啊，Harold。这没有问题，我可以保证。”

Harold这才谨慎地点头。“现在，我可以带他走了吗？”他说着，指着John。

“当然，请便。”Elias客气地挥手。“三天之后，John，请自觉来这里报道。”

John愤恨地哼了一声，没再看他，松开绑带走出了门。

 

 

他们一路沉默无言，彼此都有怒气在发酵，Harold开着车把John送到了公寓门口，John却没有下车。

“Reese先生——”Harold拉长了声音说。“我想我不需要一次次提醒你，注意伤害控制——”

“……你为什么不告诉我你和Elias签了那个什么狗屁条约？”John打断了他。

“我告诉你你会收敛吗？”Harold反唇相讥。“是谁在替你清理后果？”

“那至少好过现在的状况！”John提高了音量。“……你在我不知道的情况下，独自去见他，去见Elias？那个魔头？然后还贸然跟他签了这种明知漏洞百出会被他利用的条约？Finch，你到底在想什么？”

“我在想怎么救你！”Harold也怒了。“你以为我今天很想过去么？明明知道是陷阱，明明知道他肯定会提出我不能拒绝的条件，为什么？因为某个Alpha从来不知道怎么控制伤害影响！”

“你根本用不着过去，我自己能处理这种事情！”John反驳道。“我和他打交道也不少了，我知道怎么从他手里溜走。”

“……你的意思是我多管闲事了？”Harold压着怒火反问。

“我的意思是你根本就不信任我！”John的声音大了起来。

“……你要提这个就没意思了。”Harold把车子停在路边，熄了火。

John喘着气，有些烦躁地摇头。“Finch，Finch，Harold。”他加重了语气。“我真的讨厌什么都不知道，我真的讨厌你自己一个人决定所有的事情。我是谁？我是你的搭档吗？如果你觉得我只是个可以替代的手下，那么好，我什么都不说，你要我做什么我就做什么。可你明知不是这样！”

“知道太多的事情对你不好，Reese先生。”Harold答道。“我只会为你的福祉考虑。”

“如果只是机器的事，如果是你私人的事，你知道我一个字都不会多嘴。你总是把一切都安排好了我也没有意见。但是这不是什么该死的机密问题，这是涉及到我们俩工作方式的问题！”John提高了声音。“麻烦你下次要去见这种危险人物之前告诉我一声，麻烦你下次要下这种愚蠢的决定之前尊重一下我的意见，Finch先生！”

Harold没有回答，只是安静地看着前方的路面。

“……我对你来说，到底意味着什么？”John见他没有反应，深深地叹了口气，有些疲惫地打开车门。

“晚安，Harold。”他说着，走下了车。

Harold看着他的背影，不知为何，感觉比以往要萧瑟很多，似乎都有些佝偻了。

他抿紧了嘴唇，晃了晃脑袋，像是要把脑袋里的杂念都清空。他打开了车门，有些吃力地下车，用他的伤腿所能允许的最快速度追了上去。

John听见身后的动静，站住了，但没有转身。

Harold一瘸一拐地走到他面前站住，抬起头来看他。看着他眼角蔓延的深深皱纹，看着他已经有一半变成银色的头发，看着他被擦伤渗血的额角，看着他深蓝如同湖水般深邃的眼睛。

正是华灯初上的时候，路边的霓虹灯闪烁出变幻的光彩，尽管是春天，夜晚的纽约依然有些寒冷。有姑娘们穿得太短，冻得脸色通红，依偎着笑闹走过。

 

“Reese先生，你对我来说，意味着这个。”他轻声地说，伸出冰凉的手，碰到John的脸。John的眼睛有些微地睁大，似乎是不敢相信。这个表情让他看起来好像年轻了好几岁。Harold轻轻叹了口气，上前一步，踮起脚来，拉下他的衣领，把一个吻印上他有些干裂的嘴唇。

 

19.

 

Finch在John去Elias那里报到之前生了很长一段时间闷气，虽然他还是给他配上了双份的GPS跟踪装置和窃听装备，用更精巧的方式藏在他身上。John由着他摆弄，脸上有隐藏不住的笑意。

Finch吻了他。还是在大街上。这对John来说在一个月之前还是想都不敢想的事情，他现在也觉得好像是做梦一样——虽然只是非常短暂单纯地嘴唇擦过，近乎不像是个吻，但表达的涵义毋庸置疑。

第二天他从进图书馆的门开始脸上就挂着傻笑，被脸红的Finch直接丢出去处理POI，结果等他处理完也到了要去Elias那里的时间了。

Finch黑着脸把最后一个电子元件调整好——微型通信器，手机被搜走的几率太高，Finch花了两个晚上做了个可以藏在耳朵里不被发现的。

为我量身订做的。John克制不住地想。

他出门前本来想要借机再讨一个吻，但看着Finch不善的脸色，就没敢，只好带着一身隐藏着的移动电子设备故作潇洒地和Bear道别。Bear可怜巴巴地舔舔他的手，好像希望主人可以多留一会儿似的。

他从来不和Finch说再见。因为说再见，总是感觉会隔很久才能见，或者更糟的，再也不见。

 

Elias的任务说起来复杂又简单。从A点护送一批军火到B点，B点有Elias的合作对象，但Elias想要拿到钱之后干掉他。说白了就是打手兼杀手的工作。

但问题是距离有点远。他们要从纽约启程，到佛罗里达的迈阿密，几乎纵跨整个大陆。这一路要是走漏了消息，出了事，麻烦的可不止丢失军火这么简单，再说就算他们成功到达，完成工作，对方被杀掉老大的反扑可不是那么容易解决的。

Elias恐怕已经算得准准的，这一趟跑下来是要去掉John的半条命的。

但John一点也不紧张。他甚至隐隐有些期待。他心情愉快，体内的Alpha正在兴奋，又不能对Finch出手，正愁找不到地方发泄。

事实上也和他预料中差不多，中途遇上劫道两次，到达目的地之后差点发生火并一次，实际交火三次，把对方老大干掉之后被一路追击，差点死在佐治亚州的丛林里。

他回到纽约时已经是十天后了。彼时他已经干掉了差不多十人以上的职业杀手、黑帮混混，哪怕看起来依旧衣冠楚楚，指甲缝里却都是洗不掉的血渍。

他的身体非常疲累，虽然没有受什么严重的伤，但连续奔波和持续的紧张还是让他有些精疲力竭。但很神奇的，他精神极好，大概是因为难得连续打了10天的架， Alpha的血液因为满足正处于很久以来的巅峰状态。

心理上，他无比思念Finch。虽然Finch就像是在他身边一样无时无刻不在注视着他，陪着他不眠不休，像个看不见的保护神一样守护着他，在他懈怠时警告他，让他躲过袭击。那个小个子男人的声音在和他说话说了整10天之后已经沙哑得几乎听不出本来的音色，John和他开玩笑他都已经无力反驳。听闻John终于返回纽约，Finch只来得及丢下一句“我歇一会儿”就没了声息，John不免心疼地想他也终于耗尽了力气。

他到Elias那里交差复命，想着这事儿得赶快了结，但到了地方，却没找到Elias，只有他常带着的那个刀疤脸在。

“我就是来说一声，任务完成，以后我们两不相欠。”John说着，把枪放在桌上，转身就要离开。

刀疤脸笑笑。“请稍留一步。老大说对你的表现非常满意，所以给你额外留了个礼物。”

John转回头去，正想说不用了，一股似曾相识的甜腻香气就扑面而来。

他的脑中警铃大作，想要抵抗，但是已经来不及了。身体濒临透支因而变得薄弱的意志力、因为暴力和血腥兴奋起来的Alpha本能、对Finch的思念，全部在一瞬间转变成想要占有撕裂Omega的欲望。

他几乎是当场就跪在了地上，颤抖着手用所有剩余的意志力拨通了Finch的电话。

等待接通的那几秒是他所经历过最漫长的时间，Finch沙哑的声音刚刚响起他就迫不及待地开口：“不要来，Harold！”他只来得及说这一句，就被本能夺去了思考的能力。

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Harold坐在车子里的时候手都在发抖。该死的，他只不过是把眼睛离开了一小会儿！他就知道Elias不仅仅只是想要John跑腿这么简单！他想要控制John已经很久了，是Harold自己给了他这个机会！

他赶到Elias那里时被几个彪形大汉挡住，这次没人给他带头套，没人带他去见Elias，因为很显然，Elias现在正在集中精力对付John，不想和他多啰嗦。Elias知道控制了John就控制了他，就相当于控制了机器，他甚至根本不需要和Harold谈判！他说的什么互不侵犯条约从头到尾都是个陷阱，只是为了拖时间等着Harold把机器修好了就收网，挖好了坑等着John和Harold往里面跳！他居然还愚蠢地相信他，把John双手奉上交了出去，把他置于险境！

Harold咬紧了牙。

“让开。”他对着那几个保镖说。“要么你们去告诉Elias，他在开曼群岛、瑞士银行和纽约大洲银行的账户会在下一分钟内清空。”

那几个人相互看了一眼，一个转身往里面跑去，剩下的依然在门口守着Harold。

Harold心急如焚，完全不知道里面发生了什么，John在说了半句话之后就没再吐过一个字，只是深深浅浅地大声喘息，听起来好像是发生了很不妙的事情，不知是受伤还是被下药——他正在猜测着，连接着John那边的耳机里突然传出一声撕心裂肺般的惨叫。

Harold几乎被这声悲鸣里所包含的痛苦击倒在地。他从未、从未听过John如此凄烈的声音。John是那个身中数枪都不会哼一声的人啊！他急促地对着那边说话，叫John的名字，但John已经完全听不见了似的，很快又发出了第二声惨叫，然后是第三声，第四声……伴随着撞击什么的声音。

电光火石间，Harold意识到John面对的是什么了。

他一瞬间对Elias产生了极大的愤怒，他这辈子大概都没有这样恨过一个人，浓厚到如果Elias现在在他面前，他恐怕会不顾一切地杀了他。

“让开。”他从口袋里掏出支票簿，刷刷写了几个字撕下，拿在手上对那几个纹丝不动的保镖说。“Elias一年给你们多少钱？5万？10万？这里是20万现金支票，各大银行通兑。拿了它，然后给我滚。我可以买下你们全部，而相信我，Elias不会为你们多费一个字的口舌。”

那几个保镖面面相觑了一阵，估计被他脸上的表情惊到，接过支票，侧过身来，让他通过。

Harold几乎是用他的腿能够承受的最快速度立刻飞跑了起来。

“Reese先生！请千万撑住！”他唤道，见没有反应，着急了起来。“John！你在哪里？”他在John惨叫呻吟的间隙急迫地问道。

Elias的房子构造复杂，他来得太匆忙，追踪GPS的仪器忘了拿，只能通过通讯器联系。

John没有回应他，只是继续嘶吼着，Harold只能凭他的声音判断方向，在他闯错两个房间之后，他终于循着声音找到了第三个，John的声音就从门后传来。

但不幸的是，Elias正端端正正地坐在门口，好整以暇地端着一本书正在看。

“Elias。”Harold自己都没有意识到自己的声音可以这样黑暗。

“喔，Harold，你好。”Elias抬起头来，合上书，微笑着朝Harold打招呼。

Harold冷冷地说。“Elias先生，对我的搭档作出这样的事情，我想你已经知道后果了是吗？”

Elias叹了口气。“真没有新意啊Harold。你的那一套我已经听腻了。”他站起身来，从外面拉开了房间窗帘。“我其实什么也没有对他做啊？”

Harold定定地看了他一秒，走上前去。透过窗子他看到John倒在地上，全身的衣服都被撕得破破烂烂，满身是血，并且依然在用手抓挠自己的胸膛。他清晰地能看到有新鲜的血液从他指尖下奔涌流出。房间里还倒着三个人，已经看不出动静。

Harold转回头去，直视着Elias。

“强迫引发Omega紊乱综合症我不知道叫做什么也没做？”他咬牙切齿地说，知道照John这样的状态他已经坚持不了多久了。

“引发Omega紊乱综合症的不是我。”Elias收敛了脸上的笑容。“是你，Harold。”

“我本来准备好的是发情期的Omega，照他当时的状态结合是不可避免的。但是你知道他做了什么吗？他直接撕裂了那个Omega的喉咙。”Elias冷笑了一声。“然后就变成你现在看的这个样子。没人敢进去，他已经徒手杀掉两个人了。干得真漂亮，你真该见见他杀人时候的样子。简直是完美的Alpha。毫无技巧，纯粹的本性展示，干净利落地直接一击毙命。”他叹了口气。“所以Harold，能不能麻烦你告诉我，为什么，像他这样完美的Alpha，会在身心俱疲、只剩本能的巅峰状态，对Omega无动于衷，甚至于引发如此强烈的Omega紊乱综合症呢？”

“……因为没有Omega能配得上他。”Harold答道，已经知道了答案。他微微苦笑，不知道自己刚刚意识到的这一事实是更好还是更坏。“因为他本能地不能容忍平庸的Omega。他需要的是王。”

“那你觉得你就是吗？”Elias歪着脑袋，仔细地看他。

“我不是。”Harold答道，知道中了Elias的套，但已经于事无补了。“我甚至不是Omega。”

Elias慢慢地笑了起来。“Harold，你总是这样聪明。所以你告诉我，你又不是Omega，你又不和他结合，你把我们的好Alpha拴在身边，是不是在逼着他慢性自杀？”

Harold扫了眼房间里依然在挣扎的John，闭了闭眼睛，转回头看着Elias。“我是。”他承认道，眼睛闪了闪。“但是把他交给你？你知道我不会答应的。我宁愿他在我身边慢慢死去，我也不愿意他在你身边被你持续不断地利用到死。”

Elias摇了摇头。“你看，Harold，你们Beta总是以自己的想法揣度别人。”他围着Harold开始转圈。“你根本不了解Alpha真心地想要什么。你给他找的那些任务根本无法满足他。你是把一个最强大的Alpha折了翅膀，当做家雀饲养着。可是John是老鹰，他天生就是要捕猎吃肉的。John要的不是安全，不是守护，他要的是刺激，是鲜血，是死亡。这是Alpha的本能，尤其是像John这样的人。”

他凑到Harold耳边，伸手指着倒在地上的一具尸体。“那也是个Alpha，我这里最强的几个杀手之一，但抵不过John的一击。John只是这样——”他弯曲手指做了个抠抓的姿势。“然后他就死了。你是否从未见过这样的John？但是我要告诉你，这才是真正的他。现在就是有只老鼠进这个房间他都会杀了它。你给不了他想要的，那么就应该放他自由。我可以给他他想要的暴力、他想要的征服感，甚至他想要的Omega，都不在话下。我可以把他送上Alpha之王的宝座，在他脚下会有成堆的白骨垒成阶梯，会有无数的人俯首称臣，他不会因为Omega紊乱综合症这种愚蠢的病而死去，因为他可以轻易得到任何他想得到的人。”

Harold沉默了一会儿。“打个赌吧，Elias。”他开口道，知道光是眼睁睁看着John的生命消逝，他已经无所畏惧了。

“John不是你说的那种人。”他看着Elias说。“我不会让他成为你说的那种人。”

Elias挑起了半边眉毛，没有说话。

“我赢了，你从此不要再找我们的麻烦；我输了，John 归你，而且我和机器也都听你的。”Harold说，抬手理了理西装。

“你要做什么？”Elias警惕地问。

“带他回来。”Harold简单地答道，绕过他，打开了那扇门。

20.

Harold走进了房间，门在他身后轻轻合上。但John已经敏锐地听见了声音，他暂时停止了伤害自己的动作，抬起头来，看着门的方向，立刻看到了Harold。

他的眼睛已经分辨不出蓝色，只有黑沉沉的眼珠和已经变得通红的眼白。他的气息整个房间蔓延得都是，一股阴沉、压抑、狂暴的气息。他看起来完全没认出Harold来，只是警惕地观察着。

Harold深吸了口气，有一瞬间觉得自己大概做了个无比愚蠢的决定。

他慢慢地向前一步，从口袋里掏出手机，尽可能用轻柔的动作掏出了耳朵里的微型通信器。

John已经半蹲起身，随时准备蓄势待发地进攻。Harold紧紧盯着他的动作，觉得就连面对Kara的枪口都没有这么紧张过。

在他扑上来的那个瞬间，Harold把手机调成高频，对准通信器开到最大音量，John惨叫了一声，中途收势，倒在地上，捂住耳朵呻吟。

“真抱歉，Reese先生……”Harold喃喃自语着，知道这对John的脑波和听力都造成了不小的损伤。他小心地前进着，一旦看到John有起身想要攻击的企图就把通信器对准手机。John愤恨地盯着他，一想要伸手把耳朵里的通信器摘下来Harold就加强高频信号，一直逼得John终于后退，慢慢退到了墙角。

Harold觉得这时候才是难办的情况。他不能就这样和John对峙着，那对John已经非常脆弱的神经毫无好处，但他又不想凑上前去送死。虽然John可能并不会杀了他，但Harold光是看倒在地上的三具尸体就没有这个冒险的打算。

然后John就毫无预兆地倒了下去，蜷缩了身体，背朝着Harold，好像又在伤害自己。

Harold再也无法犹豫了，他几步上前，想要阻止他，但手刚刚碰到John就被狠狠扭住，下一刻就天旋地转， 后脑一阵剧痛， 他发现自己已经倒在地上，全身都被压制住了。

“哦……Reese先生，我真是很遗憾居然忘了你最会演戏。”Harold苦笑道，手被John紧紧地抓住，丝毫动弹不得。John皱起眉头，把他手里的手机和通信器一把夺走，往墙上一掼，摔得粉碎。

Harold看着他已经看不出丝毫感情的眼睛，咽了下口水，开始在心里默念圆周率，希望可以借此保持些冷静。

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

John模模糊糊地听见惨叫，听见有人叫自己的名字。他脑子里一直有一根神经在剧烈地疼痛着，疼得让他想要把整个周围的世界都毁掉。他的身体也很痛，全身上下所有的地方都好像在痛。他胸腔里有一个地方疼得特别厉害，好像中了枪那样痛，但是他隐约觉得如果中枪他应该已经死了。

或许他是真的死了吧。他觉得自己好像能看到，又好像看不见，眼前雾蒙蒙地有人影在晃。他想用力把这片浓雾撕开，但怎么努力都做不到。

有什么在奋力地拉扯着他，拉扯着不让他往那个方向去。有什么一直在呼唤着他，听起来有点熟悉，有点像——有点像某个和他很亲近，很特别的人。

那个人……叫什么名字？

他终于睁开眼睛，眼前的一切渐渐清晰。

“噢天啊……”然后他跪了下来，意识到胸腔里剧烈疼痛的地方是心脏。“Finch，Finch，Harold……”他控制不住地伸手想要碰碰他倒在地上的老板，但有些畏缩地收回了手。

“……John……”Finch吃力地开口唤道，声音微弱。他的眼镜碎裂成一团蜘蛛网，但神奇地没有从他脸上掉下来。他的嘴角有血，脖子上也有血，隐约还能看到红肿的掐痕。他的衣服破破烂烂的。他用左手捂着右手臂，看起来已经骨折了。

但最触目惊心的，是他胸膛上清晰的数道狭长伤口，深可见骨，血肉模糊，已经染红了他的大半衣服。

Finch喘着气，深深浅浅地呼吸着，脸上隐约是个笑。

“……我大概动不了了，Reese先生，所以……”他咳了下，咳出点血来。“要麻烦你……”他的视线已经开始飘移。

“Finch！”John急迫地叫道，托起他的头。Finch又咳了一声，看了他一眼，闭上了眼睛。

John咬紧牙，不敢去想到底发生了什么，只小心翼翼地抱起他，站起身来。

Finch的重量很轻，比他想象中更轻，John 的心却很重，重到几乎要把他压垮的地步。

他走到门口，看到面色苍白的Elias。

“Elias。”他嘶声道，脑子里已经拼凑出来事情的大概经过。如果不是因为他还抱着Finch他怀疑他会直接撕烂Elias的脸。

“医生在左转第三个房间里。”Elias开口道。

“你想要什么？”John无法不警惕地问。

“什么也不要。”Elias说道。他没有去看John。“我答应Harold的。”他挥挥手道，好像被什么打败了似的沉重地耷拉着肩膀。

 

Finch伤得很重。除去表面能看到的伤之外还有并不轻微的内出血，两根差点戳进肺叶的断掉的肋骨，以及轻微脑震荡。

John 实在不相信Elias的医生，只简单做了些处理就叫了Carter，把Finch带去医院做了手术。

Finch昏迷了大约一天后醒了过来，坚持要回图书馆，被John不由分说地带回了自己家，把新的POI都丢给了Carter和Fusco。

他没办法在这种时候离开Finch身边。他已经再也没办法把眼睛从Finch身上移开了。几乎杀死Finch的内疚吞噬了他，让他在面对Finch时除了尽可能地帮忙之外什么话也说不出来。

Finch对他24小时在身边打转的行为颇有微词，但也没有强烈反对。John想他大概只是碍于自己行动不便，必须接受John照料，没办法拒绝罢了。他也许永远习惯不了John过强的领地观。

他们很少交谈，Finch大部分时间都在用单手敲电脑，远程指导Carter和Fusco处理新的POI，John则只是在旁边安静地看着，到时间了就给Finch换药。

这气氛十分尴尬僵硬，John心存愧疚，但Finch也不轻松，慢慢地就谁都不说话，只各做各的事情，彼此都知道对方在房间里罢了。

他把Bear接到了自己家，Finch在面对Bear时似乎会放松一点，如果要他诚实地面对他自己，在这样沉重的气氛下，有Bear在，他也会放松一点。

有些事情，两个人都心知肚明。没有谁有错，要怪只能怪John是Alpha，而Finch不是Omega罢了。

 

在Finch好到七八分的时候，他终于还是忍不住拒绝了John的协助，住回了图书馆，与此同时John找人弄了抑制Alpha属性的药。

他心里很清楚自己这样做实际上是放弃了身为Alpha的优势，但是他已经吃够了Alpha的苦头，他不想再来一次。尤其是对Finch来说，他实在不想再冒第二次风险。

他几乎杀了他。只这一条就足够John永远放弃Alpha的身份了。

他服药的第二天，Finch对着他有些欲言又止，洞悉一切的蓝眼睛说不出是伤感还是遗憾，但John什么话也没说，于是Finch也什么话都没说。他们这种好像隔膜着的状态从Elias那里回来就一直存在了，John从来就不擅长打破这种微妙的僵局，而Finch似乎也不擅长，于是就这样一直拖着，寄期望于时间能够慢慢抹平他们的隔阂。

 

 

只是John大概高估了自己的能力——他早已过了许多年前在军队那种哪怕用抑制剂也所向披靡的时候了。他刚刚经历过一次严重Omega紊乱综合症的身体，又再次服用Alpha抑制剂，不可避免地影响到了他的反应速度、对抗能力，甚至基本的身体素质。

这也就是为什么，在面对新一个POI的时候，他还依着老样子去对待，却在破门而入的两个Alpha杀手压制挟持下，不能自已地软倒了膝盖。

Carter救了他。愿上帝保佑她，她总是能按时赶到，作为John的救星。但是他们没能救下那个POI。

他疲惫又失落地返回图书馆，Finch已经在等他，绷带、药品，就像一直以来的那样。

他坐在沙发上，Finch沉默不语地帮他处理伤口——他受过多少伤了？伤疤垒着伤疤，早就看不出原先的皮肤颜色。Bear也跑过来在他旁边蹭着，似乎在安慰自己的主人。

“Finch，我知道这次是我搞砸了……”John试探着开口，知道每次他们没有成功拯救POI的时候Finch都会心情恶劣。

Finch看了他一眼，把绷带放下，站起身来。

“但我保证，下次一定不会出现这样的情况。”John作出发誓的手势。

Finch停住了，转过身来。

他微微地颤抖着。John有些吃惊地注意到。

“Reese先生，你知道你今天差点就被人把脑袋轰掉了吗？”Finch问，声音里有刻意压着的波澜不惊。

John耸耸肩。“Well，我现在还活着不是吗？”他有些讨好地笑。

Finch深深看他一眼。“Reese先生，我现在在郑重考虑我们之间的聘用合同。”

John皱起了眉头。“嘿，放轻松一点，Finch。我好好的，没什么大事，类似这样的事以前不也总是发生？我也一直没事啊。”

“那是因为你并不总会把自己置于这样的境地！”Finch略略抬高了音调。“因为我知道你能处理得了，而不是仅仅因为两个Alpha的合攻就无法对抗！”

John抿了抿唇。“以后不会出现了。”他低声说。

“不会再有以后了。”Finch答道。他从桌子上拿过一个袋子，在空中晃了下展示给John看。John意识到那是他藏在家里的Alpha抑制剂。Finch怎么可能会不知道？他苦笑着想。

“这个药，你不许再吃。”Finch说，把那袋子药又放回桌上。

“Finch……”John叹气，摊开双手。“你知道我不想……”他顿了下，终于承认道。“我不想上次的事情再次发生。”

“那只是个意外。”Finch说道。

“只要我还保持着Alpha的属性就不是。”John苦涩地答道。Finch张了张嘴，想要说些什么，John伸手止住了他的话，他摇了摇头。“我知道，这不是你的错，也不是我的问题。但总得要有一个解决的办法。我既不想因为Omega紊乱综合症而死，更不想不可控地发情，伤害你，或者更糟的，强暴你。相信我，这是我所能想到最好的办法了。”

Finch保持着沉默，只是安静地看着他。

John伸出手来。“把药给我。”他说道。

“你知道我不会的，Reese先生。”Finch终于开口。“我现在还站在这里，虽然头还是有点晕，但是我还活着。你毫不犹豫地杀掉了三个人，但是我还活着。”他注视着John的眼睛。“你也不是没试过强暴我，但是同样也没有做下去。”

“……别太相信我，Finch。”John说道，有些疲倦。“下一次我可能真的会杀了你。”

Finch深深吸了口气，低下头思考了一会儿，又抬起头来，直视着John道。“Reese先生，有一件事我想你需要知道。”

John点头示意他继续。

“对我来说你的生命比你的感情更重要。”Finch一字一句地说。

“换句话说，我不管你对我是什么样的想法，我也不管你的本能是否已经认定了我，如果我觉得我在你身边对你造成了生命危险，那么我会离开，如果这份工作给你带来了生命危险，那么我会停止这份工作。”

John不可置信地睁大了眼睛。“……你不会是认真的吧，Harold？”他有些不敢确信地问。

“我一直很认真，Reese先生。”Finch面无表情地答道。“所以请你仔细考虑一下，是留下来继续这份工作但保持Alpha的身份，我会和你保持距离，而你要学着调整自己的费洛蒙不至于发病；还是服药，作为一个普通人，我也许不会离开你，但从此POI的工作与你再无瓜葛。”

John的呼吸停滞了一瞬，然后他慢慢地笑了起来。“噢Finch，你早就知道答案了不是么？”他向后靠向沙发，舒展着双臂。“你既然冒险继续留我在身边，那我也没有理由不冒险继续留下去。”

 

21.

Harold坐在咖啡厅靠窗的桌前，等待着他约的人。

他看了看手表，三点差五分。

“嘿Finch。”一个他此刻不想听到的声音传来，Harold在心里叹了口气，抬起头来。“Reese先生，我记得你这时候应该在带Bear出去玩？”

John大大咧咧地在他旁边拿了张椅子坐下。“带它出去过了，正好路过这里，看到你就过来打个招呼。”

Harold半个字也不相信他，但既然是他不许John吃药抑制Alpha，那么副作用就是要忍受John几乎每时每刻的骚扰和跟踪。

“在等人？”John叫了杯咖啡，转回头问Harold。

“显而易见。”Harold没看他，从自己的茶杯里抿了口茶。John扫了他一眼，没再说话，只安静坐着看着窗外。

他等的人正正好三点钟推门进来。

“Morgan小姐，总是这么准时。”Harold站起身来，和穿着一身米色套装的Zoe握手。

Zoe看到John在座，有些吃惊地挑了挑眉。“我以为只有你一个？”

John摆手。“当我是个摆设，你们谈。”他正说着，他的咖啡到了，于是他当真端了杯子，眼观鼻鼻观心地喝起来。

Harold没去管他，只是面对着Zoe开口：“Morgan小姐，我今天约你出来，是想和你谈一下长期合作的可能性。”他摊开手道。“你看，你已经帮了我们许多忙，加上最近Reese先生身体有些不适……”John在桌子底下用膝盖碰了他一下，Harold当做没发生，继续道。“所以我觉得如果你愿意作为长期合作伙伴，会给我们双方都带来很好的收益。我可以为你付出的时间付两倍的价钱。”

他掏出支票簿，写了一个数字，推到Zoe面前。“这只是第一笔保证金，之后每一个案子在此基础之上都会再加一笔。”

Zoe看了眼那个数字，不动声色地微笑起来。“Harold，你总是这样和别人谈生意么？”她小心地把那张支票收进包里。“怪不得无往不利。”

“说吧，希望我做什么？”她喝了一口刚送上来的咖啡。“几条原则：杀人放火不做；不沾毒品；不沾官方。”

Harold笑了笑。“你和我们合作的这几次应该已经知道我们的工作性质了。不复杂，你的任务主要是套取情报，掩护和协助Reese先生，应该是你最擅长的事。”

Zoe点点头，看了眼John。“某人似乎对我加入很不爽啊。”她轻松地说。“但是没办法，实在太诱人了呢。相处愉快吧，John。”她说着，站起身来。“你有我的联系方式，需要的时候电话我就好。”然后踩着高跟鞋走了出去。

 

Harold目送她离开，又喝了一口已经微冷的茶。John靠向并不舒服的椅背，叹了口气。

Harold没有说话，也没有解释。John几次想要说些什么，但都没有开口，最后他们喝完了茶，一前一后离开了咖啡厅。

 

邀请Zoe加入POI团队是Harold深思熟虑的结果。John的状态最近不太稳定，发挥时好时坏，他知道John为了防止Omega紊乱综合症的复发正在调整费洛蒙，所以没有说什么，只是加强了监控和辅助支持，但Carter和Fusco毕竟属于官方背景，有时候不是太方便调用，他还需要一个可以和John一起出现场的人，对John形成支持和保护，而Zoe是最恰当的人选。John对此可能会有些不习惯，但Harold早已决定不能让他总是拿自己的生命去冒险。

Zoe的加入确实给他们的工作带来了不少便利。连着一个月的POI案子他几乎都没怎么召唤Carter和Fusco，Zoe的关系网好几次都起到了关键作用，Zoe本人也救了John几次。所以在一个月之后Harold觉得这一决定再明智不过了。

但是Zoe似乎和Carter他们合不来。Zoe对警察背景的人都有点抵触情绪，她更习惯和他们做生意而不是当做伙伴，平时倒还好，遇到紧急情况就有点麻烦。

而Carter也对她颇有微词，觉得她自行其是，经常不顾及其他成员。Fusco倒还好，只要是个美女大概他都没意见。Harold自觉不算管理专家，所以这个小团队成员间的问题也让他有些头痛。他试着咨询John的看法，但John一反常态地完全不想谈这个话题。

发展到最后Harold只好面对这样的情形：Carter和Fusco一队，Zoe和John一队，两队完全独立，相互只通过Harold联系，有时候实在是让他也手忙脚乱。

他完全不知道怎么一开始的相互和谐，高效融洽会变成这样。John在工作中拼命拼得更厉害了，有时候嫌Harold啰嗦直接单方切断通讯，气得Harold要砸耳机，Zoe简直拦他不住，而Carter只接受从John那里来的指示，Zoe找她都必须通过Harold转达。

 

这样的矛盾在一个新的POI案子里集中爆发了。一期四个POI，相互仇杀，Zoe和Carter在怎么处置一个POI上起了争执，Harold不得不亲自上阵，却因为躲闪不及被锁在了楼道里，还被塞了一个水银炸弹在手里。数着秒度过的最后几分钟里，他仔细回想了一下这段时间发生的事情，忽然恍然大悟。

“Reese先生。”他冷静地对着话筒那边说。他的直达频率永远只有John一个人，而且目前他实在没办法腾出手来呼唤其他人。“别试着救我了，你知道Leighton先生（POI）已经往着Rosalind小姐（POI）的方向去了，我有点担心Fusco看不住Rosalind小姐，所以你最好赶过去看看。”

“闭嘴，Finch！”John愤怒的声音从那头传来。“这时候我没心思管POI！让他们相互杀杀到死算了，他们不死我也会了结他们的！”

“噢。”Harold本来还想说的话就咽了下去。“那么Reese先生。请让Morgan小姐过去找Leighton先生吧，Carter应该也在附近，你知道我现在腾不出手来呼唤她们。”

John暗骂了一声，大概是和Zoe说了些什么，Zoe有点不满，Harold就听见耳机里John挺大声地斥责了Zoe，随后转回头又对Harold说：“听着，Harold，千万撑住不要动，一点也不要动。我马上就到！”

Harold眨了眨眼睛。有汗从他额上滑下，滴进了他的眼睛，让他模模糊糊看不清楚。他本来还想再说让Zoe再去找下Fusco，安排一下另两位POI的情况。但他最后说出口的是：“……我等你，Reese先生。”同时向下觑了眼那不断跳动的数字 。

 

John当然还是赶过来救了他。就像他一直做的那样。他不敢贸然接过炸弹，怕震动引起爆炸，于是站在Harold身后，怀抱著他，慢慢地伸手顺着他已经酸麻的手臂把炸弹给托了起来。他竭力克制的呼吸停留在Harold的后脑，有些麻痒。

然后Harold小心地屈身，谨慎地不碰到他的任何一块皮肤，从他怀里钻了出来，转过身用他可以达到的最快速度和最轻的动作在John手里拆解了炸弹。他拆机械的经验很多，但拆炸弹的经验很少，急得满头是汗，但John的手很稳，声音也很轻柔地鼓励着他，所以Harold最后还是成功了。那个数字停留在00：04。

Harold慢慢吐出一口气，John手一抖，炸弹落到地上，两个人登时都屏住了呼吸，眼看着那个危险物什么也没发生才能够喘一口气。Harold腿一软坐在了满是灰尘的地上，劫后余生地苦笑。

“……我真的，再也不想来这一次了。”John也坐了下来，胸膛起伏着，显然也是受了不少惊吓。

“相信我，我也不想。”Harold答道，摘下眼镜擦了擦脸上的汗珠。John看了他一眼，又把视线移开了去。

“Reese先生。”Harold看着他有些憔悴的侧脸，不顾自己昂贵的西裤被蹭脏，坐到了John的身边。他犹豫了一下，还是伸手覆住了John放在地上的手。John有些吃惊，抬头看他。

“我想你似乎对我这段时间以来的安排有点误会。”Harold说，认真地看着John的眼睛。“我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，我也没有对你有任何的不信任。你所表现出来的已经远远超过我可以报偿你的，所以你不必妄自菲薄，更不必拿自己的生命冒险。”

“Harold……”John的眼神柔和了起来。

“Morgan小姐和Carter警探的问题我会处理。相信我，这很快就不是问题了。”Harold微微一笑。“没有事先征求你的意见，抱歉。”

John也弯起了嘴角，他翻转了手腕，把Harold的手握在手里。“你是个很棒的老板，Finch。”他真诚地说。

 

案件结束之后Harold去找了Zoe谈话，客气地给了她一笔丰厚的款项，委婉地表示还是短期雇佣的合作比较适合他们之间的关系，Zoe似乎毫不吃惊，但也没急着收钱。

“Finch，有些话我知道你其实一点也不想听，但我作为一个朋友我想还是说出来比较好。”Zoe点了根烟。“不介意吧？”

Harold摇摇头。“我很感谢你为了John所做的一切。”他说。“这段时间多亏你才能让他平稳过渡。”

Zoe笑笑。“我过得也很愉快。很有趣。”她说。“除了和警察那边，你知道的。”她在位子上转了转身子。“不过这不是我想说的话，”她吸了口烟，缓缓地吐出来。“我想说的还是John和你。”

Harold有些无奈地挑眉，向后靠向椅子，点头示意她继续。

“无论你和John看起来如何和睦相处，Finch，我需要告诉你的一点是没有人能读得了另一个人的心。无法给他希望的话，就别吊着他。”

Harold沉默地用勺子拨动着面前的茶。

“如果要接受他，就需要接受他的全部，包括结合的部分。”Zoe低声说。“感情不存在中间关系。”

“我知道John可能并不介意那部分，但你需要知道，强行否认毫无益处。你们交往有多久了？差不多一年？在我看来毫无变化。John依然是那个你说什么都当做圣旨一样围着你打转的Alpha，而你也依然固执地守着自己的疆域从不退缩。”

“……他可很少什么都听我的。”Harold轻声说，端起茶来啜了一口。

Zoe摇了摇头。“我言尽于此了，Harold。”她最后说。“你们都是我很好的朋友，说实话我不愿意看到任何一个人因为这种本来早就可以解决的问题而受伤。”

“感谢你的关心，Morgan小姐。”Harold勉强自己微笑。“只是每个人都有自己的界限，并不是那么容易就可以跨越的。”

本已起身的Zoe又坐了回来，她忽然伸出手来按住Harold的手，另一只手托住他的下巴，结结实实地吻住了他的嘴唇，她甚至把舌头也伸了进去。

Harold几乎是惊跳着一把推开了她。“Morgan小姐！”他面红耳赤地叫出声来，有一瞬间感到不可自抑的恶心。

“别自欺欺人了，Harold。”Zoe冷笑着拿起餐巾纸擦了擦嘴唇，团成一团扔在桌上。“你还能接受其他人吗？”

 

 

（我知道被官方打脸……但是这章1个月前就写好了……事实上，你们现在看到的部分都是两周甚至一个月前写好的存稿……【屯稿癖的好处】我已经被官方杀死到半个字剧情都写不出来的地步了）

 

22.

John 某一天去图书馆时发现图书馆被人闯过了。门开着，东西翻得一团乱，Finch不在。

他试着拨打Finch的电话，但已经变成了空号。这让他顿时神经紧张了起来。他在图书馆对面找了家咖啡厅坐下，一边观察着来往人群一边猜测着发生了什么。

在他一杯咖啡喝了一半时，一个快递员走了过来，手里抱着一个箱子。

“是……John Warren先生吗？”那快递员问。

John点点头。Warren是Finch给他设计的最完备的白背景之一。

那快递员把箱子递了上来。“有一位Harold先生让我把这个交给你。”

John并没有接。“他在哪里、什么时候见到你的？他怎么知道我在这里？”

那快递员有点为难。“其实我没见过他，这个箱子被留在我们公司门口，留了封信和足够的邮资。”他从口袋里掏了掏，掏出一张被揉过的纸条递给John。

John接过，上面果然是Finch的字迹写着早上8：30把箱子送到XX咖啡厅，找一位穿西装高个，名叫John Warren的人。

“我们已经检查过了，没有什么危险物品。”那快递员把箱子放在桌上。“只是一台电脑机箱。”

电脑机箱？John顿时警觉了起来。他点点头，签了单子，匆匆喝下最后一口咖啡，抱着箱子回到了家。

他确认没有人跟踪，又仔细检查了房间的安全措施，才把箱子放下，打开。

当他看到里面被用泡沫塑料包好的机器时，一点也没有被自己的坏预感命中而高兴。Finch把机器寄给他，这意味着Finch肯定是出现了他无法处理的状况，以至于把他当做孩子一样的机器都要转手交给John才能放心。

不知道是不是Root那个祸害又出手了。John有些愤恨地想。她怎么总是屡教不改？但是她带走了Finch，把机器留下？不像她的作风……也不像是Elias，Elias对John的兴趣大于对Finch的兴趣，而且他很诡异地喜欢用复杂的圈套……

他一边胡思乱想着一边拖出电源线，把机器接上自己的笔记本电脑，机器闪烁着蓝光，过了几秒钟就完全接管了他的电脑。

“好了，乖孩子，现在来告诉我，Finch发生了什么？”John调整了下摄像头，对着不断闪烁着不同监视画面的电脑说。

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Harold是在机器发出提醒时才意识到自己身处险境的。他正在图书馆为机器新出的一个Bug做补丁时机器忽然发出了报警的滴滴声。他一开始还以为是自己不小心触动了警报，但等他一埋首继续工作时，警报声又响了起来。这让他不得不调出了监视画面来察看发生了什么。

画面上，几辆黑色的差旅车正在从不同街道缓缓接近图书馆。

Harold霍然站起，用最快的速度把机器拆下，装进箱子，叫上Bear，快步走到对过的咖啡厅，把箱子和丰厚的现金交给老板，让他代管一下狗，把箱子拿给快递公司。

接着他返回图书馆，打电话给Fusco叫他过一个小时去领狗，自己则迅速清理电脑里所有可以联系到其他人的信息。

门被打开的时候他已经把差不多把所有痕迹都抹干净了。五个全副武装的特工警惕地走了进来，Harold向后靠在椅背上，装出一副刚被发现惊慌失措的表情，然后顺理成章地被带走，坐上了车。

政府部门？CIA还是NSA？Harold坐在车子里被用枪指着头时默默地想。不知为何，他没有非常紧张。机器已经送了出去，只要连上任何一台电脑就可以知道现在的情况，退一万步讲，机器没有送到John手里，他会联系Carter和Fusco，看到Bear就会找到咖啡店老板，然后就可以顺藤摸瓜找到机器……

然后他会来救自己。无论John平时是怎样一个不听话的员工，让人头疼的Alpha，Harold对这一点，毫不怀疑。他因为意识到自己的这一想法而略有些吃惊地挑了挑眉。从什么时候起，他开始这样相信John？从什么时候起，他开始意识到自己的生命也是很重要的了？

“不要让我失望啊，Reese先生。”他在无人注意的时刻轻声地说。

 

他被一路看守，运送至某个废弃工厂，塞进一间库房改装的审讯室。他敏锐地注意到这个房间是屏蔽电讯号的。

一个高个子的官员正在等着他。

“Wren先生，我们等你很久了。”他不带半点温度地笑着说。“James Gibbon，NSA高级刑讯官，很高兴认识你。”

Harold坐了下来。对方知道的是他在IFT时期的名字，这个已经说明了许多问题。“叫我Harold就好了。”他说。“有什么是我可以效劳的？”

对方似乎因为他客气的态度而有些吃惊。“Harold，我想请你过来，你已经再清楚不过我们的目的了。”他把双手支了起来，看着Harold说。“我们不想伤害你，所以只要你回答几个问题就好。”

Harold保持了沉默，等待他的问话。

“你和Nathan Ingram是什么关系？”James问道，翻了翻手中的资料。“我似乎留意到，你们曾经交往过密……”

“Nathan和我是大学同学，也是我最好的朋友。”Harold照实答道。

“哦，好到为他编程做项目么？”James问。

“他是我的保险公司最大的投资人，我很尊敬他。但我不会编程。我大学时学的是文学，辅修图书馆学。”Harold决心冒点险，做个测试。

James果然挑了挑眉毛，一副不相信的表情。“Harold，我想我们劳师动众地把你带到这里来，你该不会以为我们什么资料都没有吧？”他翻了翻，把一张照片放到Harold面前。一张许多年前他在IFT楼顶工作时的照片，很模糊，但能勉强辨认出来他正在电脑面前工作。

“抵赖对你没有任何好处，Harold。”James说。“现在，我再问你一遍，你是否参与了Nathan Ingram关闭IFT期间曾主持的绝密国防安全项目。”他压沉了声音，继续道。“我需要提醒你，我们知道的东西比你想象中多很多，我之所以现在还坐在这里问你问题而不是直接把你关起来，只是出于对作出了重大贡献的Nathan的敬意。”

“……既然你们已经什么都知道了，那么问我又有什么意义呢？”Harold反问道。

James冷笑了起来。“Harold，我想你应该听过，知道事实和探索真相并不矛盾。我们每个人都有义务要为保护这个国家做出自己的努力，我想你也很清楚我们为了保护它会做到哪一步。”

Harold能感觉到自己的血液里愤怒正在积聚着滚动。Nathan的死，许多相关者的死，都是以着这所谓的爱国者之名！

“Gibbon先生，我想你对我，对Nathan都有一些误会。”他慢慢地说。“我们比任何人都要爱这个国家。”他直直地注视着James，决定占据一点主动。“是的，你们确实没抓错人，我参与了那个项目。Nathan让我用图书馆学做一些分类工作。”

James有些失望。“仅此而已么？”他又看了眼照片。“那么为什么，有不同渠道的人说你曾经大范围参与过制作过程？——哦，‘是它的建造者’？”

Harold合起手掌，平放在桌面上。“是的，就某种意义上来说我是它的建造者。”他平静地说。“因为它的基础框架就是我依据图书馆学建立起来的。至于Nathan往里面填了多少程序，那我并不清楚。”

“那么你如何能解释，之前袭击过三位州议员的恐怖分子Kara Stanton，会单单抓了你而不是别人，去操作它呢？”James露出一个阴险的笑来。

Harold咬住了嘴唇。上一次被绑架的经历如同一场噩梦，想起来都会让他皮肤发凉，全身战栗。

“我说过了，我们知道的比你想象中多。”James看着他的表情，满意地合上了文件。

“因为我不知道还有谁，和这个项目有关的人，还活着了。”Harold低声答道。“这大概就是为什么我只是负责分类这块，她也要把我抓了去。”

“噢你错了。”James摇头。“我呢，很有幸曾经和Stanton小姐共事过一次，她是绝对不会做无用的事情的人。所以她抓了你，只有一个原因——你可以控制机器，是不是？”

Harold没有回答。

“Harold，你看，我们花了很久来找你，并不是为了把你丢进监牢，也不是为了杀了你。”James摊开手掌，耐心地解释。“……我们只是想找回机器。我们只是想给这个国家多一些保障。”

“它不在我这里。”Harold简单地答道。不想再多说话了。

“那么，在他那里吗？”James状似无意地又抛下一张照片，监视摄像头拍的，像素并不清楚，但至少可以看出上面是Harold和John正在路上并肩而行。

Harold深深吸了口气，知道有些事情必须得做出选择了。

“不，不在。”他说，看着James的眼睛。“我知道你想要我回答什么，我也知道等待我的是什么，我现在就可以告诉你。第一，我参与了多少Nathan的项目？Nathan Ingram和我是至交好友，我帮他建造了机器，是的，我也知道他是怎么死的，严格来说，我也是和他一样的死人，所以我们中发生的这一切对话事实上都不存在。第二，我可以控制机器吗？是的，我可以。我建立起了它的框架，所以我虽然不能做任何程序上的修改，并且并不是真正意义上的控制，但我具有在其他人之上的查阅权。第三，我把机器藏起来了吗？没有，因为我毁了它。因为Kara Stanton逼着我清查Omega，她有个Omega毁灭计划。而我，为了阻止她，毁了机器。这就是为什么一年多来你们都没有收到任何号码的原因。它已经不存在了。”

James的脸色铁青。“……你毁了它？”他不敢置信地问。“你毁了机器？”

“不然你觉得为什么从不出错的它会这么长时间毫无反应呢？”Harold终于占据了点优势，脸上露出了浅浅的笑意。

“……你知道你这样说，就已经宣判了你自己的死刑吧。”James终于回应道，表情有点狰狞。

Harold沉默了一会儿，抬起头来。“Gibbon先生，我有个疑问，不知该不该提。”

James示意他继续。

“你是否意识到，你是在和一个已经死去的人谈话？”Harold问，交叉了双手。“你是否曾经死过？”

James抿了下唇，不知他什么意思。“我没有。”他最后说。“这和我们的问题有什么关系？”

Harold慢慢地笑了起来。“这也就是为什么，你从我这里得不到任何东西的缘故了。”

他用手指在两人间比划了一下。“你不会理解我的，但我却知道你。你以为死亡的力量很大，可以让任何人恐慌，尤其是牵涉到他们身边人的时候。但是我不是。我见识过它的模样，我并不畏惧它。你可以杀了我，我保证，我不会眨一下眼睛。所以这就是你的筹码吗？你是真的相信，我见过那么多由于机器所导致的苦难，我真的会很在意自己是否可以活下去吗？最早知道机器存在的8个人，现在只剩下3个而已。我等着这一天也很久了，区别只在于是由谁执行而已。”

James不甘地咬住了牙。“所以你的意思是，因为你不怕死，所以你是打算什么也不说吗？”

Harold摇了摇头。“我已经说了很多不是吗？我告诉你们的已经比别人知道得多很多了。”

James看了他几秒，把照片拿了起来举在面前。“所以，我杀了他也没关系了？”

Harold慢慢地抬起眼睛，空气中似乎顿时有了无形的压力。“Gibbon先生。”他拉长了声音。“我们这里谈的事情和别人无关。”

James挑眉，似乎抓住了他的痛处，更加迫切地问：“你不在乎自己的生命，倒非常在乎他的？”

Harold叹了口气，从他手里拿过那张照片。“我本来还想再陪你玩一玩的。”他冷淡地说。“但是我真不喜欢牵扯不相干的人进来。”

“……你真的是NSA吗，Gibbon先生？”他用照片遮了一只眼睛，透过镜片看着James的脸色倏然变色。

“……你说什么？”James咬牙道。

“CIA？FBI？”Harold把照片放下，推了回去。“CIA吧，我猜。你是真的想杀了我吗？”

他微微一笑，手指交叉，靠向椅背：“还是我们可以讨论一下更好的合作方式？”

 

23.

 

Harold被关起来一天之后James再次把他提审，依然是上次的房间，依然是不舒服的椅子，但James的态度明显好了许多。

“你之所以敢和我们提条件，是因为你根本还没毁了机器吧。”James开门见山地问。

“那倒不是。”Harold坦诚地回答。“毁是毁了，这个你们已经证实了。我只不过有途径知道一部分原始代码，因此重新搭了个框架，做了一个模拟机而已。”

“它的功能可以达到真正机器的功能吗？”

“很遗憾，只能探测私人原因引起的杀人案件。对恐怖活动的预测还远远达不到精准。”

James抿了抿唇，似乎在思考着什么。

“那么，你的条件是什么？”他最后问。

“没什么，放我走，当做这件事情没发生。等到它修复到可以探测恐怖活动时我会联系你们。”

James难以置信地嗤笑了一声。“你知道我不可能同意这样的要求的。模拟机也是机器，它在哪里？我倒是觉得可以用它来换你和你朋友的命。”

Harold看了他一眼。“你要它有什么用呢？它并不能预测大规模恐怖袭击。”

“私人原因的杀人案我们也是可以破的。”James答道。“总之就是把机器给我们，我可以让你走，否则免谈。”

Harold摇了摇头。“不可能。”他毫无转圜余地地说。“你们并不会好好使用它。个人杀人事件对你们来说没有价值，你们甚至都不会费心去破。”

“别对我们这么没信心。”James用手指敲击着桌面。“我知道我们的名声被好莱坞毁得差不多了，但我们也是认真为这个国家着想的人。”

Harold只是微微冷笑，并不回答。

“那么，你要找什么样的人才能满足机器的要求呢？”James讽刺地笑起来。“我们有最强的特工，我们有最好的武器，我们有最优秀的指挥官。我们才是肩负了保卫这个国家重任的人。你不相信我们，你又能相信谁呢？”

“听着，Harold，”他脸上出现了阴郁的神色。“我们之所以现在还留着你活命，完全是因为你说想和我们合作，那么就拿出点合作的诚意。”

Harold定定地看着他，然后垂下了眼睛。

“我不会把它交给你们的。”他冷静地说。“我的条件已经说得很清楚了，现在这个模拟机，不可能交给你们，但等到大范围的程序修补完全后，可以通知你们。你尽可以随意搜查，但我保证你是找不到它的。你可以现在就杀了我，那样你永远都找不到机器了，你也可以放了我，这样还有希望抢在NSA之前拿到机器。”

James盯了他一会儿，才开口：“那么你现在拿它做什么呢？预测个人原因的杀人案，然后呢？你想阻止他们？就算这样我也觉得我们是更有资格的人。”

“重要的不是你们的条件，更不是你们的才能。”Harold说。“甚至不需要很多人，只要一个就够。”

“一个？Harold，你在说笑吗？”James笑出声来。“你把这么重要的东西，这么重要的事情，交给一个人来做，且不说成功率大小，仅凭一个人的判断来处理任务，不觉得很冒险么？”

Harold收敛了脸上的表情。“一点也不。一个人可以比一个部门更灵活，事实上，更负责，准确性更高。”

“那么告诉我，这样的人是怎样的人？一个人拯救世界，哈？他是什么，绝对正确的终结者？或是别的什么超级英雄，蝙蝠侠吗？”James问，脸上有些轻蔑的神情。 “我想你早知道那些都是假的，为了骗小孩才编出来的，真正做事的难道不是我们这样隐藏在幕后的人？”

Harold不知为何被他那种表情深深刺痛。这让他想起他深恶痛绝的那些官僚，想起害死Nathan的和他相似的国家机构的恶棍们。他深吸了口气，开口说道：“这样一个人，他需要知道正确的道路，却也更需要知道错误的道路。因为犯错乃是人类的本质，只有神才通晓未来，但是正是因为人类与动物不同，人类会对错误疯狂地求解，才带来了真正的动力和变革。这个社会狂妄的人已经太多了，你们CIA也是一样，或者说，我也曾和你们一样，让自以为是的骄傲遮蔽了眼睛，以为我们认为的正确就是正确。但是不对。这样是不对的。这也不是机器所需要的。”

“我们为什么会犯错？犯错是因为我们自以为自己是正确的，等到走到悬崖之外才意识到底下是空气。这时候我们才会警醒，才会感到愧疚，才会有‘犯错’的感觉。但是为什么非要等到走到悬崖之外才意识到这是错误的道路？因为骄傲。因为自以为自己是正确的所以不到不可挽回的地步根本意识不到。只有真正犯过错的人，真正知道有什么是不可以做的人才会在走上悬崖之前刹住脚。他犯的错越大，他所知道的世界越大，他所理解的人心越广阔，这不是你们这些坐在办公室里，以犯错为耻，兢兢业业保持正确的Alpha们所能达到的程度。”

他忽然住了嘴，知道自己在描述什么。James看着他，眼神里有些震惊。

从什么时候起，他想到最适合这个职位的人，只能想到John了？他明明有着很长很长的一条名单。

Harold叹了口气，摇了摇头，继续说道：“他需要有一颗悲悯的心。因为我们这个世界没有一个义人，连一个也没有。去救人，去救这个社会，他所见识的所承担的，是比他所救的人要更沉重的。当他把他自己的生命抛出来，他所救的也许是鸡鸣狗盗之徒，也许是杀人犯，也许在你看来根本不值得救。但是对机器而言，任何有预谋的谋杀都是可以阻止的。他也许还需要为救这样的人杀人，夺去更多的性命。那为什么还能够坚持下去呢？哪怕自己满身血污被人误解也要坚持下去？这样已经不是原则的问题了。这是信仰。对公义、对每个人都值得一个更好未来的信仰。软弱的心会因为这样的代价而退缩，怯懦的心会因为这样的代价而虚弱，刚硬的心会因为这样的代价而残暴，只有悲悯的心可以流着血却不死亡。” 

“你，和你的Alpha同事们，你们是做不到的，Gibbon先生。”Harold 声音低沉了下去。“你们可以有极强的技术，你们可以非常会战斗，你们可以五秒钟之内把我的头拧下来，可是你们不爱世人。你们站在居高临下的高台上，俯瞰众生，用书本里学到的社会民主知识指点大众。Well，没什么不可以，我们这个社会总是需要有人来做这样的事情，但是这个——执行机器的绝对正确的结论，阻止那些不会上升到国家层面的危险，不需要你们这样已经很正确的人。它需要的是谦卑的，犯过错、深知犯错的结果，并且会毫不犹豫地为阻止更多错误而奉献一切的人。它不需要绝对正确，它只需要有这样一个人，不怜惜羽毛，不介意弄脏手，不介意让自己一次次重温苦难，只为了救更多的人。他是明知死途也不会逃避，明知困境也不会犹豫，明知悖论也不会停住脚步。”

“这些，你可以做到么，Gibbon先生？”Harold问，有一刻知道自己已经有些失控。他应该可以更冷静、更虚伪地和他们周旋，但是他没办法忍受任何人轻看John所付出的努力。

他曾经花了那么长的时间寻找一个最合适的人，他找遍了整个世界，最后终于找到了他。他知道自己有着不合时宜的正义感，他想这个世界也许再没有第二个人能够理解他，理解他心里的伤痛和阴影，理解他的狂妄，理解他的谦卑，理解他所背负的沉重。但是John，神奇的John，他做到了。

他一次一次地把自己置于险境，一次一次地逃脱了出来，一次又一次在Harold陷入险境时找到他，救他，让他安全。他一次一次地用自己的行动在告诉Harold，无论发生了什么，他不是一个人，他有他在身旁。

 

“你不能告诉别人你是做什么的，因为这相当于泄露了机器的存在，所以你只能避开官方，在私下行动。你知道这意味着什么吗？这意味着你永远都得不到承认。你不会有嘉奖，不会有升职，不会有勋章，如果死了也不会有人知道你的名字。你会受很重的伤，而医院会以为你只是卷入械斗的混混，然后在未来某一天，你会被你想拯救的人牵连而死。你可以在这样的情况下坚持多久呢，Gibbon先生？做一个好人是很容易的事情，做一个有良心的人也是，躲在个人美德的庇护下做好自己就可以了，但是作出选择，愿意面对压倒一切的恶意只身站出来，你的良心很容易就会被拖得疲惫、紧张、踌躇不定。因为道德的悖论无处不在，死亡的避免总是用更多的鲜血来洗刷，到最后很容易就满足于一个得到安慰、而不是清醒的良心。”

“多难啊，Gibbon先生。身处晦暗和危险之中，每一天都在面对着各种罪恶，不受认可地流血受伤，朝着无谓牺牲的未来走去，却依然保有悲悯的心，清醒的思路，坚定的信仰，相信自己所从事的是有价值的。你可以做得到吗？机器不需要完美的人，不需要天才，不需要机敏的策略家，它只需要这个人，可以比任何人都真挚地、坦诚地爱着生命，知道世上的恨意却能理解它，知道人间的无常却能包容它，知道死亡的残酷却能笑对它。只有这样的人，才能坚持下去，只有这样的人，才能有勇气、有能力承担机器的重量，那也是无数普罗生命的重量。”

“如果你可以做得到，那么我把机器双手奉上，你要杀了我或者要我为你卖命都随你的愿。”Harold最后说，声音有些颤抖。

James没有回答。审讯室里长长地沉默。

“……那么，你找到这样的人了吗？”良久，James慢慢地问。

 

直到这一刻，Harold才如此深刻地感觉到，他想念John，他想念他就像想念所有曾经美好的岁月。

他想他终于意识到，他从很早很早以前，也许是从Nathan死去的那时起，他就一直期盼着有谁可以扶他起来，有谁可以拍掉他身上的灰尘，有谁可以告诉他，这不是你的错，你已经做得够好，以后的路我们可以一起承担。

或者，什么都不要说，只要每一次，在他呼唤的时候会回答，在他受困的时候会救他，在他画地为牢时会安静地看着他说没关系，我就在这里等你。

他是机器的第零号感染者，也是John所救的第一个人。

我是你的。他总是这样说。为什么不说你是我的呢？他不是Alpha吗？噢，可怜可叹的Harold，因为你有多害怕把自己交出去，所以他把自己交给你。

他可以救下整个纽约，却毫不设防地把最宝贵的心交在你手上。用无坚不摧面对世界的恶意，用鲜血淋漓面对重复的苦难，然后转身，用轻松温柔来面对你。

在这个，每一天都有新的号码，每一天都有人因为他人的恶意而死去，每一天都有重复的悲剧发生的冰冷世界上，他和你一样一无所有，伤痕累累，却依然无怨无悔地坚守着，为了你的正义奔波奋战，所以你如果不爱他，还有谁，可以温暖他，保护他，看顾他，支撑他呢？

 

他想念他，不再是以一个老板，一个忧国忧民的隐士，一个搭档，一个朋友的身份。不是理性的，不是经过计划的，不是想着先救别人自己死了也无所谓。而是真正地，希望见得到那熟悉的面容，摸得到温热的皮肤，碰得到坚实的身体。

知道他还活着，知道John还活着。没有什么能比这个更好。

他想如果此刻John在他面前，他可能会吻他。不是安慰性质的蜻蜓点水，而是，深深地、深深地，好像这是世界上最后一个吻一样吻他。

 

“……找到了。”Harold微微笑着说。“找到很久了。”

在晦暗的底色里，灵魂的亮光才格外显眼。那温暖并不仅仅只是因为爱世人，而是因为在所有人之外，最爱你。

真糟糕，我竟然忽视了这么久。我竟然让愚蠢的属性障碍阻碍了我这么久。Harold想。他无视了James在说什么，伸手摘掉了眼镜，掏出手帕来仔细地擦净。

他的手很稳，他的眼睛很干燥，他的心也很宁静。

他已经很久没有这样对一件事情如此笃定过了。

他知道抓他的大概是CIA中鹰派的一支，不知从哪里知道了机器的消息，想要借此获得更多的筹码，属于私下行动，并没有经过上级允许，也许事情败露会不择手段地灭口。他也知道他这样说实际上没有给对方留任何余地，等于签署了自己的死亡执行书，对方可以直接一枪崩了他而不会有任何损失。

只是他也从未如此确信，自己可以得救。自己值得、也必须活下来。和另一个人一起。

 

正在此时，外面忽然传来一阵嘈杂，James皱起眉头，一个蒙着脸的士兵急匆匆走了进来，附在他耳边说了些什么，James脸色就变了。他扫了Harold一眼，Harold甚至没有费心掩饰脸上的微笑。

“给他注射镇定剂。”James命令道。“然后先带他走。”

士兵应道，上前就来拉Harold。Harold挣扎了下把他的手挣开。

“……是你说的那个人来救你了？”James脸色阴沉地问。

Harold笑出了声。“我可什么都不知道。你一直和我在一起。”

James没再说什么，挥挥手让士兵带他走。Harold被推推搡搡地走出房间，正好碰到前面走廊一大块屋顶在爆炸声中落下。

那士兵眼见不妙，飞快地掏出镇定剂扎在Harold脖子上。Harold连反抗都没来得及就昏昏沉沉地被塞上了轮椅。

他似乎是被推上了车。眼睛被蒙住了。他挣扎着想要清醒，却很快敌不过药力，失去了意识。

 

 

Harold再次被弄醒的时候发现头罩已经被摘掉了，他之前一直在想着的人正紧张地在他身上查找着伤口。

“John……”他的头依然晕沉沉的，不知道被下了多少剂量的镇定剂。他张开手臂，紧紧地抱住眼前的人。

John在他怀里僵硬了。“……Finch，你还好吗？”他担心地问。

Harold只是摇头，感受把他拥入怀中的感觉。

“那你可不可以……放开我？”John问道。“你已经安全了。你的小宝贝机器指导我找到你，我和Fusco赶了过去，Carter找了Donnelly帮忙，我们把你救出来了，那些抓你的人被Donnelly带走了。至于之后他们会不会被放出来我就不关心了，但我想最近他们应该是没什么威胁。”

Harold听着他好听的声音在耳边响起，嗡嗡嘤嘤念叨着他现在完全不能理解的话，忍不住用头蹭了蹭John的脸。这下John僵硬得更厉害了。

“……Harold。”John好像在叹气。“你真的应该增加一点耐药性。”他说着，把Harold紧抱着他的手强行拿开。Harold不满地嘟哝了一声。

“……我在哪里？”Harold想要转头去看，被John把脑袋转了回来。

“别乱动，你被下得药不轻。”John又叹了口气。“我们已经到我家了。图书馆暂时先不能待了。”

Harold还在扭头，竭力想把周围环境看清楚。

“算了，我扶你先上床睡一觉吧。睡一觉起来应该会好点。”John有些挫败地说。他伸手从腋下把Harold抱了起来，走了几步路扔在床上。

“赶快睡。我给你弄点水喝，估计你明天早上起来要头疼的。”他转身要走，却被Harold拽住了衣角。

“为什么……每次你都能找到我呢？”Harold眨着眼睛问。他的神智很不清醒，所以几乎肯定明天早上就会忘记发生过这场对话。

“因为我是你的啊。”John微笑着答道，伸手帮他把眼镜摘掉了。“因为你希望我找到你啊。”他一边说，一边把Harold的外套脱掉，拿了床毯子给他盖上。

“噢……”Harold眨了眨眼睛。眼镜摘掉之后他不能清晰地看到John的表情，但不知为何感觉那是温和的，也许还带着笑意。

“Reese先生……”他模模糊糊地开口，因为躺上了柔软的床，有John在身边陪着而忽然开心了起来。“我想告诉你，我做过许多的错事，有许多导致了不可挽回的后果，但是我很高兴……在这么多错事之中，最正确的就是我找到了你……我也很高兴，是你找到了我。”他伸手抓住John的手，紧紧地握在手里。“真的，很高兴……”

“……我很高兴，你没和那个Omega结合，我很高兴，你留在我身边……”他说了好几个我很高兴，声音越来越低，终至于无。

John似乎是停住了，一动不动。Harold把头在枕头上磨蹭了下，John的手温热踏实地停留在他手里，让他十分安心，几乎是立刻就陷入了晕乎乎的睡眠状态。

他朦胧中感觉到头发被轻柔地抚摸，然后身边人的重量稍稍压了下来，额上有轻微的皮肤触碰。

“我也很高兴，Harold。”那个熟悉的低沉温柔的声音说。“谢谢你。”

 

 

24.

 

Harold穿着他最好的三件套西装，拄着桃心木手杖，坐在教堂二楼最顶里面的角落里，静静地等待着。

乐队正在调整乐器，牧师正在和身边的人商量着什么。还有一些工作人员正在七手八脚地忙着做最后的布置。

身边的椅子忽然传来了震动，一个人坐了下来。

Harold不用转头就知道是谁。

他没有说话，只是安静地看着工作人员把帷幔升了起来，布置好了最后的花朵，然后纷纷撤出。亲友家人渐渐开始涌入，有许多是他熟悉的面孔。

本来空荡的教堂渐渐热闹了起来，人们兴奋地谈论着即将发生的喜事。

Harold只是靠在椅背上，垂着眼睛注视着下面。

牧师咳嗽了两声，紧张的新郎站直了身子，脸上竭力绷住想要装出严肃的表情，但依然克制不住地泄露出来兴奋和快乐。

婚礼进行曲响起来了。熟悉的优美乐曲在乐队的演奏下震动着整个教堂的回声嗡嗡响，气势恢弘。

新娘在父亲的搀扶下非常非常缓慢地出现了。从Harold的位置上，只能看到新娘的头顶。火红的一头卷发上长长的头纱披散下来，一直拖在地上，和优美的裙裾一起在红毯上拖了很远。有花童在撒花，粉红雪白的花瓣飘荡在空中，又落在地上，被白纱扫过，旋转着打弯。

Harold几不可查地深深吸了口气。

他松开了握着手杖的一只手，放在腿上，翻转了手掌，掌心朝上。他的手很干燥，但是覆上来的那只手却很潮湿。

音乐继续在响着，新娘已经走到了台前，和新郎面对面站着。

唱诗班开始唱歌。那些传诵了千年的歌谣在教堂的尖顶里冲击、转折、回荡，每一个字都有直击人心的力量。

Harold旋转了手腕，和他十指相握。他握得很紧，那只手上的汗似乎也沁入了他自己的皮肤，变得温热。

牧师开始说话了。他说：“我们今天在圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义之下，见证Laurie Reed先生和Grace Hendricks小姐的婚礼。主啊，我们来到你的面前，目睹祝福这对进入神圣婚姻殿堂的男女。照主旨意，二人合为一体，恭行婚礼终身偕老，地久天长。”他顿了下，环视四周道：“在婚约即将缔成时，若有任何阻碍他们结合的事实，请马上提出，或永远保持缄默。”

“……你打算永远保持缄默下去吗？”一个低沉磁性的声音凑近了Harold的耳边，悄声说。

“是的，永远。”Harold轻声答道。紧了紧他的手。

牧师等待了半分钟，转回头去，威严地问道：“我问你，Grace Hendricks小姐，你是否愿意Laurie Reed先生成为你的丈夫，与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝，直至生命尽头？”

新娘的声音有些发颤，但依然清晰。“我愿意。”她说。

Harold忽然全身一抖。紧握着他的那只手抽了回来，改成搂住他的肩。

“我问你，Laurie Reed先生，你是否愿意Grace Hendricks小姐，成为你的妻子，与她缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝，直至生命尽头？”

新郎的声音坚定地回答：“我愿意。”

“……我愿意。”身旁的人在轻声重复着他的话。

Harold闭了闭眼，许久才张开。

“现在，请和我一起发誓。”牧师庄严的声音响起。

“我，Laurie Reed，愿娶你 Grace Hendricks，成为我的妻子，从今以后，不论是好是坏，富有还是贫穷，悲伤还是快乐，我会好好爱你，珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“我，Grace Hendricks，愿嫁给你Laurie Reed，成为我的丈夫，从今以后，不论是好是坏，富有还是贫穷，悲伤还是快乐，我会好好爱你，珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。”

两人的声音都有些过于激动的哽咽。

Harold叹了口气，低下头去，向左侧的温暖微侧了身子。揽住他肩头的那只手握得更紧了些，抓得他有点痛，但Harold感激这过紧的痛支撑着他。

“现在，你们可以交换戒指了。”牧师宣布。

“我给你这枚代表爱的象征的戒指，以圣父圣子圣灵的名义，给你我的一切。”新郎说着，在新娘的手指上套上了戒指。

Harold 抓住了那人空余的左手，沿着他的手心摩挲， 用了点劲一路向上按住了他的无名指根，好像泄愤一样狠狠地用指甲掐在那里，掐出一道红痕。那人没有动，他连呼吸都没有乱。

“我给你这枚代表爱的象征的戒指，以圣父圣子圣灵的名义，给你我的一切（give you all I have）。”新娘重复着，在新郎的手指上也套上了戒指。

“……你已有我的一切（you have all of me）。”那声音安静地说，近在咫尺间，呼吸碰到Harold的耳廓。他把手指和Harold的手指缠绕到一起，指甲顺着Harold刚才的轨迹在他的手上重复了一遍。

人们开始鼓掌，牧师大声宣布：“我已见证你们互相发誓爱对方，我感到万分喜悦向在坐各位宣布你们为夫妇，现在，新郎可以吻新娘了。”

新郎上前一步，缓缓揭开了新娘的面纱，露出了美丽的面容，然后略略倾身，把一个纯洁的吻印在娇嫩的面颊上。

人们大声欢呼了起来，有彩带和气球上飘乱飞。音乐再次响起，一片欢腾。

 

“吻我，Reese先生。” 在喧闹声中，Harold轻声说，闭上了眼睛。

温热的呼吸触到他的脸颊，他感觉到脸被托住，微微扭转，嘴唇被另一双柔软的唇贴上，柔软的舌头撩拨着他的齿关，一点点地进入他的口腔，碰到他的舌头就有些凶猛地攻池略地，Harold耐心地迎合着他，终于慢慢地和缓下来，断开了这个吻。

他睁开眼睛，看着眼前的人。看着他慈悲的蓝眼睛，看着他怜悯又温柔的微笑，看着他脸上熟悉的每一条纹路，记载了他所承受的，他所经历的，和Harold近乎相同的苦难。

他们是这个世界上唯一能理解彼此的人。

他早已潮湿的眼睛终于不再能承受他心里的重量，他知道自己有一滴眼泪正在顺着脸颊滚落。

但是他没有把脸转开，因为有略粗糙的手指顺着那泪痕慢慢向上，极轻柔地抹去了所有的痕迹。

“我曾经……认真地发誓要给她一个最棒的婚礼。”Harold颤声说。

“我知道。”John安静地答道。

“我曾经……以为自己是唯一能给她幸福，她也是唯一能给我幸福的人。”

“我知道。”

“我曾经……愿意用我的一切去换她无忧无虑一生。”

“我知道。”

“我曾经……以为自己再无法爱上什么人。”

“我知道。”

“……你为什么要出现呢，Reese先生？”

“因为你需要我在这里。”

“……你为什么要救我呢，Reese先生？”

“因为你并不想死。”

“……为什么，是我呢，John？”

“因为你是Harold Finch。”

“……你确信吗？”

“是的，Harold。一直都是。”

“……你现在过得好吗？”

“只要有你在，就很好。”

“……我很高兴。”

 

所有人都在看着新结婚的幸福夫妻，没有人看着他们所在的这个阴暗角落。

在这个，被光明和幸福所遗忘的角落里，有那么一刻，他们只看着彼此。

Harold抬起手来。他之前握得太紧，已经有些发麻，但他还是伸手拉过了John的头，抓住他脑后的头发，吻住他的嘴唇。

这是他们第二个，真正意义上的吻。他们吻起来，却像这是世界上最后一个吻。

而Harold不知为何，一点也不吃惊自己没有任何不适。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John一直陪着Finch坐到婚礼的最后一个来宾散场才站起身来，从侧门走了出去。新娘和新郎坐在车子上，正兴奋地和宾客告别，准备踏上幸福的蜜月之旅。

他远远眺望着，觉得今天的Grace真是美艳动人，Laurie看起来也英俊潇洒。一对璧人。他叹了口气，把准备好的礼物——一套高档画笔放在那一大堆礼物上。

Finch也从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，塞在了礼物堆里。

John没有问那是什么。一段回忆，一段人生，一段过去，就像他和Jessica。他只清楚地知道，Finch握着他的手一直没有松开。

 

他们待人群散尽后沿着教堂门口的草坪慢慢走着，一路走到大都会博物馆。John扬起脸来，看着博物馆巍峨的建筑群和门前啄食面包屑的鸽子，忽然开口道：“在我小时候，我曾经认真地问过妈妈，为什么男人要和女人在一起建立家庭。为什么她和爸爸天天吵架还要在一起。我妈说不是因为男人要和女人一起建立家庭，而是相爱的人要在一起。”

“我妈妈是个Alpha。非常非常少见的女性Alpha。”他叹了口气。“不幸的是，我爸也是个Alpha。”

Finch没有说话，John想他大概早知道了，但他还是想说出来。有些话在心里烂了太久，已经成了深不见底的沼泽，表面上绿草茵茵，内里全是腐殖败叶。

“他们没有一天不在争执，打起来都是时常发生的事。我6岁的时候差点被送去社区监护中心，就是因为他们俩闹得太厉害，邻居报了警，说他们不顾我的成长。我爸后来找了个Omega，离开了我和我妈，但是我妈因为属性问题，根本找不到合适的对象。最糟糕的是，她还爱着我爸。”John低下头来。“她在我17岁那年病死了。”

Finch紧了紧握住他的手。

“她是个很棒的女人，聪明、能干、反复无常，也像所有Alpha一样傲慢。喜欢她的人非常多，但是没有人能够彻底接受她——接受她作为一个女性，同时也是一个Alpha。……她死于Omega紊乱综合症。”

“我一直以为她只是因为我爸的离去而抑郁，直到她死，我才意识到，她的Omega紊乱综合症已经严重到无可挽回的地步了。”John深深吸了口气。

“她的发病情况和我们平常所看到的不同，是一种缓慢的衰弱，等到意识到不对时，已经来不及了。”John把手插在口袋里，看了眼路边的落叶。

“在她最后的那段时间里，我在她短暂的清醒时刻曾经问过她为什么。我问她为什么要和我爸在一起，明知他们没办法长久。我问她为什么不去找个Omega，女性也好啊。我问她为什么不装成Beta。我问她为什么不干脆服药抑制自己。那时候我绝望地想要从这个世界上我曾经觉得最强大如今却衰弱得只剩一口气的女人身上找到所有生命的答案，所有有关Alpha的答案，其实也是有关我自身的答案。现在想来我大概有点残忍。”

他停顿了下，陷入久远的回忆。“而我的母亲，那智慧的女性，她说：‘有一天，当你真正地爱上一个人时你就会知道，爱其实艰险陡峻，它会让你温暖，同时灼烧你的灵魂，它打磨你直至柔韧，它清洗你直至洁白。我宁愿被爱敲打磨砺为它消亡，也不愿逃避它，不愿笑得不够尽兴，不愿哭得不够尽情。这就是我们Alpha，我们不会勉强妥协，Omega紊乱综合症就是上帝给我们这些骄傲的Alpha的惩罚：要么爱要么死，没有第三条路。’”

两个人都安静了下来，只听见鸽群咕咕的声音，车轮碾过地面的声音。

“现在看来，我果然是我妈的儿子。”John最后说，快步上前，转过身来面对着Finch站住。“所以对不起，Finch，你说你看重我生命胜于感情，但我的生命和感情本就密不可分。”

Finch也站住了，手杖放在身前，好像在防御什么似的，冰蓝色的眼睛透过镜片深深地看着他。

“……你是想辞职么？”他轻声地问。

John微笑。“你很担心我离开吗？”

Finch转开了头，避开他的视线。“正式非正式地，你已经辞过不止一次职了。”

John转回身，继续走在他身边，两人又开始慢慢步行。“不，我没想辞职，我只是想告诉你，我做的每一件事都是出于我自己的选择，我不介意爱，也不介意死。所以你也不要觉得压力。”

“……这样说只会让人压力更大吧。”Finch皱了皱眉头说。

John愉快地笑起来。“可是Boss，我想你早就已经习惯压力了不是吗？”

Finch叹了口气。“你可真算不上优秀员工。”

“哦那你有替代方案吗？”John半真半假地问。

“太遗憾了，目前还没有找到。”一阵冷风吹过，Finch略微缩了下脖子。

“所以没办法，你只能继续忍受我了。”John说道，靠得离Finch更近了些，伸手揽过他的肩，Finch没有拒绝。

 

25.

他们一路穿过中央公园，Finch的腿有点疼了，于是John招呼了辆出租车。上车后John想着要送Finch回图书馆，Finch却报了John公寓的地址。

John挑眉看着Finch。Finch无辜地眨眼。“图书馆暖气不好，你那里比较暖和。”他有些欲盖弥彰地加了一句。“而且我想喝点东西，实在太冷了。”

John就忍不住要笑。“喔Finch，你是不是知道我昨天刚买了新茶具？”

Finch哼了一声：“容我提醒你，你刷的是我的卡，Reese先生。”

他们很快到达了John的公寓，坐电梯的时候一个John的邻居有些怪异地看了看他们握在一起的手，John有点紧张地扫了Finch一眼，但Finch毫无反应，非常镇定地注视着电梯里上下跳动的数字。

他们进了门，Bear欢快地跳了上来，蹭着John的裤腿。

“……它为什么被锁在你家？我以为今天轮到你遛它？”Finch弯下腰来，摸着Bear的头，Bear趴了下来，享受他的抚摸。

“因为我想今天某人也许比它更需要我陪。”John脸不红心不跳地说，伸手捋了一把Bear的耳朵。“再说了，饭后再遛狗有益身心健康。”

Finch没再说什么，自行找了他最喜欢的椅子坐下，一边逗弄着Bear一边理所当然地等着John去泡茶。

John看了他们一眼，把这个场景深深地刻在脑子里，才转过身去走进厨房。

 

“今天没有号码么？”在Finch喝第二杯茶时John问道。Bear已经在暖洋洋的屋角找到自己的地方睡着了。

“有啊，”Finch并没有从茶杯上移开眼睛。“但是我已经处理好了。”

John有点吃惊。“什么时候？”他一整天都担心地跟着Finch，完全没发现Finch有时间处理POI的事务。

Finch这才抬眼看他。“你看，Reese先生。”他把茶杯放在桌上。“我并非离开你就无法工作的。”他有点似笑非笑地看着John，眼角眉梢都带了点自得。

John在这一瞬间无比想要吻他。“那我可真是太伤心了。”他掩饰地喝了口茶，把心中涌起的冲动压了下去。

他们闲散地说着话，Finch时不时察看一下手机，似乎正在跟进POI的状况。到傍晚五六点的时候，对面终于成功拯救了POI，Finch的脸上也放轻松了许多。

“来聊聊天吧，Reese先生。”Finch喝尽了杯子里的最后一口茶，把茶杯仔细地放下，抬起头来面对着John。

“我以为我们一直都在聊天？”John也放下了杯子，看着他。

“你知道我说的不是那种聊天。”Finch摊开手掌，掌心纹路错综复杂，John在他无名指上掐出来的红印已经淡得看不见了。

“来说说吧，说说你，说说我，说说将来。”他说，直视着John。“我是个传统的人，所以习惯在一切发生之前做好所有的准备和计划。”

John不禁被他严肃的表情逗笑了。“喔Finch，”他微笑着说。“别这么紧张，你和我在一起不会和以前有任何不同。”

“而且……如果从你答应我的时候开始算，你已经和我在一起15个月零四天了。”他向后靠上椅背。“你觉得有任何不同吗？”

Finch看了他一眼，似乎有些不自在。“……你知道，Reese先生，这不太一样。”他慢慢地开口。“我从未和同性交往过，更不要说是Alpha，我现在意识到之前我们的约定对你有些不太公平——事实上，已经对你造成了不小的伤害，嗯，如果考虑到……由于我的否认而曾经发生过的那些。”他有些困难地承认。

John坐正了身子，有点不敢相信他们正在坐在他家的餐桌边，喝着茶讨论什么问题。

 

“……你不是认真的吧，在这里？在现在？Finch……Harold？”他问道，还是不敢置信。

Finch有些恼怒地瞪了他一眼，没再开口。John自己也觉得不自在起来了，他有些掩饰地摸了摸下巴。

“呃……其实，我也不知道。”他老实承认。“我也没和同性交往过。”

Finch的眼神表示他完全不相信。

“是真的。我只和女人交往。”John叹了口气，觉得自己大概长了张写着“不可信”的脸。“我也没有在完全Alpha的状态和Beta交往过。我服役期间一直服药，所以和Jessica之间是非常普通的男女关系。”

Finch深深地吸了口气。“所以……你是在告诉我，你追了我这么久，其实一点经验也没有？”

John有点尴尬地点头，觉得这气氛简直怪异极了。他是真的在和他老板在餐桌上讨论这种话题吗？

Finch盯着他大概五秒，然后挫败地摇头。“不为以后做打算是没办法在现代社会生活下去的，Reese先生。”他站起身来，气势如虹地说。“医疗保险，养老保险，受益人更改，共同财产登记，婚前财产公证，离婚律师……嗯，鉴于你目前的信用状况和财政状况基本都由我掌握，我觉得似乎不需要太多的调查程序……”

“……等等，Finch，你说什么？婚前财产公证？”John叫了出声。“离婚律师？？我们什么时候跳到这个步骤了？”

“我总是未雨绸缪。这也就是为什么我活到现在的原因。”Finch骄傲地说。

“……只有偏执狂才能生存。”John小声地嘟哝了一声。

他转了转眼睛，笑着问道：“你是在向我求婚么，Finch？”

他本意只是调笑，但Finch真的在他面前慢慢地红了脸，一句话都没说出来。

“呃……”这下轮到John无话可说了。他自觉自己的脸也在发烧。

“呃……”他连说了两个呃，才慢慢找到自己的声音。“那个，我很高兴……”他忽然觉得不知所措了起来。等待了盼望了太久的宝物近在眼前，他却不敢相信是真的。而且说真的，这确实太怪了点。

“但是，是不是……”他挥了挥手，竭力把这怪异的感觉挥掉。“我不知道，是不是……太快了点？”

“按照你的说法，我们已经交往15个月零四天了。”Finch答道，脸上的红晕依然没有散去。“我觉得应该负起点责任。”

John慢慢微笑了起来。“噢Harold……”他实在是忍不住要抓住他的手在手里。他的老板实在是太有趣太可爱了。“我不是女人，我不需要你用这种方式负责任的。”他举起他的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。

Finch颤了一下，把手收了回来。“你比女人难搞多了。”他哼了一声说。“真后悔当初为什么要答应你。”

John大笑出声。“迟了Harold，已经迟了。”他终于意识到现在正在发生什么，笑得腰都弯了。“真抱歉，Boss，我是没什么追男人的经验，但我显然知道刚接吻就求婚不是正常的顺序。至少也得先上个床吧。”

他笑了半天，Finch有点恼羞成怒，站起身来，走到窗边。John渐渐收了笑，嘴角还是有点止不住地上翘。

“你是不是爱上我了，Finch？”他打趣道，也站起身来，走到他身后。

Finch没有回答，也没有回头。他直直地注视着窗外渐渐亮起灯的建筑群。

John撇了撇嘴，抛下他走向床头。 

“我不急的，Finch。”John脱下西装，换上家居服，没去看Finch。“只要你不解雇我，我有足够的耐心。我知道你不曾和男人交往过，更不曾和Alpha交往过。所以真的，别勉强自己。”他想起之前Finch 的表现，还是忍不住短促地笑了一声。“现在的状况你可以接受的话保持这样也挺好。况且你今天刚参加过Grace的婚礼，情绪上有点波动是正常，还是冷静点好。我真的不介意。”

“那你会想要吗？”Finch的声音传来，John换好家居裤，转过头去，Finch依然在看着窗外。

“Well，你说的是哪个呢？”John起了促狭的心思。“上床吗？哪个男人会不想呢？毕竟可以和心爱的人结合是最甜蜜幸福的事情。”John耸耸肩。“但是我只要看得到你就很高兴了。我对你是认真的，所以觉得你也还是考虑清楚为好。还是你说的是结婚？”他忍不住又笑出了声。“哈哈……Finch，我真是无法想象……求婚这种事情，这次就算了，说太多我会当真的。”

Finch沉默了。他沉默的时间有点久，以至于John终于意识到什么，转过身去看着他。

“Finch……？”他问道，敏锐地察觉到有些什么不一样正在发生。

 

 

“你知道，Reese先生，”Finch已经转过了身来，背靠着John最喜欢的那扇落地玻璃窗，两脚分开以一种老式绅士的矜持姿态站着。他晃动手腕，用手杖在玻璃上划过一个半圆，好像在捕捉身后的万家灯火。

“我买这套房子，是因为从我家可以看得到。”他清晰地说，杖尖停在某一处，敲了敲玻璃，明白无误地指向了某幢建筑。

John愣住了，有些不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。Finch从未、从未提过任何和他家有关的信息，所有的跟踪全部都会被甩脱，所有的追查全部都杳无痕迹。

Finch转回头来，看着John，镜片反射成一片白光，看不清表情。

“所有的家具里，我只亲自挑了这张床。”他说，用手杖指了下John正坐着的地方。

John屏住了呼吸，一瞬间觉得口干舌燥。

“——我保证，这是一张很好很好的床。”他把手杖丢在了地板上，慢慢地说，慢慢地抬起手臂，慢慢地摘掉了眼镜。

 

 

（End）


	3. 番外1 the first and the foremost 最初及最重要的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来真的不想写的，因为觉得有些东西写出来就破坏了它的美，但是某天聊天聊起来了，觉得相爱的人还是要有一个美好的结合

John坐在床上，现在他是赤裸着的了。Finch坐在他的对面，正在井井有条地把他的衣服叠成整齐的方块放在一边。他背对着John，动作很慢，John就只能看着他背上的肌肉线条一张一驰。他的皮肤很白，是一种没有见过阳光的病态的白，所以就更衬得他身上的伤疤触目惊心。

一道巨大的伤口斜过来，几乎横跨了整个身体，肩膀上有撕裂伤的痕迹，腰部也有零零碎碎的翻卷的伤口，虽然都已经变淡了许多，依然泛出陈旧的肉红色，和他本来的皮肤有所区别。他的脊椎耸立出来，能看得到不自然的凸起部分。

John伸出手来，从背后揽过他的肩。

Finch在他怀里僵硬了。他似乎连呼吸都停止了。

“Finch……”John凑着他的耳朵轻声地说。“不要勉强自己。”

Finch深深地呼吸了两次，偏过头去看着他。他的眼睛摘掉了眼镜之后显得尤其大而突出，蓝色的瞳仁比任何时候都要清晰。他那种想要从什么中逃离的神情在这样近的距离里看更明显了。

“不要让我后悔。”Finch开口道，似乎在压抑着什么。“Reese先生。”他慢慢地说。

“你随时可以叫停。”John说道。他其实完全不比Finch轻松多少。从刚才起他的手脚就一直在冒汗，心脏快要跳出喉咙——看到Finch的身体，一具和他一样布满了伤痕，和他一样经过了岁月洗礼的男性身体，几乎要夺去他的呼吸。

但是他是Alpha，他应该是照顾人的那一方。

他有点不敢去看Finch的脸。他也不知道为什么，他明明已经凝望过那张脸那么多次，熟悉上面的每一个雀斑和皱纹，但第一次，在这样近的距离下，他反倒胆怯了。

Finch也没有看他。他只是笔直地坐着，就像坐在图书馆的椅子上那样规规矩矩。

John停顿了一会儿，坐到他后侧，抬手抚摸他的后颈。他在摸索那些钉子。Finch几不可查地打了个颤。John的手就停下来，换了个地方，抚摸他的肩膀和背。

他顺着他的脊椎慢慢地往下摸，手和皮肤相触的感觉和摸Jessica完全不同。Finch的皮肤算不上好，有些粗糙，加上久坐不动，略有些松弛，在他手掌下发出微微的热意。Finch的体温不高，所以这点微微的热意从他汗湿的掌心里传来，就好像也微微地在他心里头那盆火上浇了点油。

他靠得更近了些，用两只手慢慢地从后面搂住了Finch，在他身前交叉。Finch发出一声浅浅的吸气声。他有些迟疑地抬起一只手来，放在John的手上。他的手也是潮乎乎的。

然后John慢慢地向前，终于让自己的胸膛贴住Finch的背。而Finch 则控制着呼吸，一点点放松，向后倒向John的怀抱。

触碰的刹那，John觉得自己心里的Alpha满足地叹息了一声。他终于抱住他了。

他偏过头，用嘴去碰Finch的耳朵。“……我可以么？”他低声问。“Finch……Harold，可以么？”

Finch似乎是短促地笑了一声。“……你在紧张么，Reese先生？”他问道。“我应该已经回答过你了……啊。”

John在他话还没有说完的时候叼住了他的耳垂，同时搂紧他的腰。Finch抖了一下，但没有挣开。

“你知道，我想过这个时刻想了多久？”他叼着Finch的耳朵模模糊糊地问。知道自己在情动的时候声音尤其迷人。

Finch的呼吸略微加快了些，不过说的话可毫不犹豫。“23个月零四天。”他答道。

John开始伸手抚摸他胸前和腹部。“……你记得真清楚，从什么时候开始算？”

“密歇根回来那一天。”Finch答道，抬起手来把一直对着他耳朵吹气的John推开一点。“……真没想到我也有这一天。”

John于是偏过头，顺着他的脖子亲吻，在他颈窝处反复摩擦。Finch身上有非常淡的沐浴露香气和他本人那种悠远的Beta气息，混在一起好像在挠John心里的那点痒。

他亲了一会儿，就顺着他的手臂亲吻下去，把他的手抬起来，亲吻他的肘关节和手腕，最后捧起他的手，一根一根手指地亲过去，最后落在中指的指头尖，用牙轻轻地咬了咬Finch修的整整齐齐的指甲。

他有些故作不经意地扫了Finch一眼，Finch一动都没有动。他也没有看John，只是垂着眼睛，似乎在研究自己脚上淡淡的金色绒毛。

John转过身来，跪坐在Finch面前，双手扶住他的肩，屏住呼吸非常缓慢地把他按在了床上。

 

“……我想我可能有点紧张，Reese先生。”Finch躺下后忽然说。

John这才终于敢抬头看他的脸。但Finch紧紧闭着眼睛，抿着唇，看不见他。

John强行压住了自己过快的心跳和呼吸，弯下腰去，略略湿润了自己的嘴唇，就把Finch疲软的分身含进了嘴里。

这个动作让Finch几乎惊跳了起来。“Reese先生！”他睁开了眼睛，半抬起身。John伸出手来按住他的腹部不让他动。“请让我做。”他抬眼看着Finch。这是他们自脱下衣服以来的第一个对视。

Finch眼睛里有什么说不清楚的东西在，他注视着John好几秒，才终于躺倒回床上。

John一点也不习惯给男人做口交。上一个试图让他口交的是在波兰遇见的几个混蛋，而他把他们揍得连自己爹妈都不认识。

但是这是Finch，他早已拥有了John，而他也将会成为John的。John等待了那么久，梦想了那么久，而今这幸福终于是他的了。

他将有一个相伴终生的伴侣。他对此深信不疑。

他有些生疏地吞吐着，希望牙齿不至于碰痛Finch。Finch兴奋得很快——这点让他心里对自己技术的担忧稍稍减去了些。不久Finch开始有轻浅的喘息，他抬手遮住了嘴。

以后John不会让他这样做的。但现在，只那些克制不住泄露的喘息已经让John头脑发热，心跳加速，觉得自己也硬得要命，迫不及待想要结合了。

他受了Finch反应的鼓舞，深深地一吞到底，正要退出时头发突然被抓住了。Finch按住了他的脑袋，用了点劲。John心领神会地吞得更深了些，他吞吐了没几次，咽喉处一阵痉挛，Finch就喘息着射了出来。

这速度未免太快了点。John想着，慢慢地吐出他的阴茎。Finch咬住了嘴唇，脸红红地看着他，好像知道他在想什么。“……我太久没做过这么刺激的了。”他解释道。

John微笑着到床边把嘴里的精液吐掉，回到床上躺在他身边。

“……抱歉，一下子没忍住，射到你嘴里了。”Finch的耳朵都通红了，几乎不敢和他有视线接触。

“我完全不介意。”John说着，揽住他的脖子。“会痛吗？”他的手指在他脊椎上滑过，担心Finch刚才兴奋的时候梗了脖子。

“你……你要不要……”Finch没有回答他，只是转过身来，面对着他，却还是低着头不敢看他，哑着嗓子问。他冰凉的手碰到John的腹部，就顺着他的腹部滑了下去，握住他早已贲张的勃起。

John的呼吸就卡在了喉咙里。他几乎控制不住地往前一顶，随后立刻意识到又抽了回来。

“噢Harold……”他叹息了一声，伸手扶住了Finch的肩。“……别太勉强自己。”

但Finch没有退后。他的手在John的勃起上上下撸动。他的动作想当然耳，也很生疏。他依然面红耳赤，却靠得离John更近了些，几乎是把头靠在他肩上，有深深浅浅的呼吸落在John的肩头。

John没有低头向下看，他只要想着这是Finch的手，Finch在他怀里就克制不住地兴奋过度。他渴望了Finch太久，以至于真的发生时，一切都好像是做梦。事实上，他也没能坚持很久。Finch的手指很凉，但他的每一下动作都让John觉得全身要烧起来了。随着Finch的动作把他的兴奋点一点一点地往上攀高，他的结飞快地涨了起来，他甚至听见Finch感受到那结的热度和硬度时小小的倒抽气。他的眼前开始有火花闪耀，这让他不由自主地靠得离Finch更紧了些，伸手覆住了Finch的手，完成了最后几下抽送，很快就达到了高潮。

射精后John的脑子里有几秒钟的空白，他眨了眨眼睛，恢复意识时看到Finch终于抬起头来，也在看他，一副吃惊的表情。

他们就这样面面相觑了几秒，然后Finch忍不住笑出了声。

“咳……”John也觉得自己脸上在发烧。“你知道……平时不会这样快的。”

Finch只是一直笑，眼睛笑成一条线。他躺平了身体，还在笑着，John看了他一会儿，有些无奈地拍拍他的肩膀。

“别笑了，Finch。”John很希望自己听起来能更有说服力一点。“我刚才可没笑你。”

“Reese先生……”Finch连眼泪都快笑出来了，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，他伸手把眼角的泪痕擦掉，依然还是笑着对John说。“我们真是……”

John看看他好一会儿，终于也笑了起来。“是啊，真是……”他说着，凑上前去，衔住Finch的嘴唇。

两人稍稍清理了下就躺下来和衣睡了。Finch并没有贴着他，但John知道他就在一臂之内的距离内。他关了灯，认真地数着呼吸想要入眠，却发现怎么都睡不着。

这一天发生了太多的事情，他到现在也不能完全相信他是真的和Finch躺在一张床上，并且很可能——以Finch那种老派的作风——从此以后都会躺在一张床上。

他不可避免地注意起Finch的呼吸来——他有多年枕边没睡人了，多了一个人总是不那么自在。

他数着Finch的呼吸大概数了有一个小时，然后发现Finch也没有睡着。

“……你知道我是知道你没睡着的吧？”他终于打破了房间里这人为的寂静。

“啊，一直在等你什么时候能发现。”Finch丝毫不见困意的声音回答。

John笑了一声，转过身来对着他。“那么说说话吧。总睡不着也不是办法啊。”

“你说吧，我听着好了。”Finch答道，也舒展了下身体。

“平时你可是那个话多的人。”

“就是因为平时话说多了所以现在才不想再说了。”

“那好吧，我问你答你愿意吗？”

“Reese先生，我以为你知道我最讨厌的就是问卷调查了。”

“这不是问卷调查，这是伴侣之间增进相互了解的重要方式。”

“你不是拒绝了我的求婚吗？”

“我那不是不知道你是当真的吗？”

“我从来都很认真，Reese先生，我很早就告诉过你了。”

“你要原谅一个被幸运撞上门的家伙一时的反应迟钝，Finch。”

“反应迟钝可不是我招募你时你拥有的优点啊。”

“你还是可以反悔的，Finch。毕竟你是老板。”

“你真的这么喜欢辞职吗，Reese先生？我真对你的职业道德感到遗憾。”

“哦我的职业道德一向不劳费心，办公室恋情才是对它损害最严重的。”

“……下一个问题，Reese先生。”Finch顿了下，转移了话题。

John忍不住要笑。他试探着靠近了点Finch，Finch没有动，于是他靠得更近了些，侧过身，手搭在Finch身上，腿也碰到Finch的腿。

“下一个问题啊，我想想……你什么时候决定和我在一起的？”

“十五个月零四天之前。”

“你知道我问的不是那次，Harold。”

“这是个人隐私，Reese先生，我可以保持沉默吗？”

“当然可以，你知道我一向尊重你。但可以让我猜猜吗？”

“……”

“上一次，被CIA带走那次。”

“……”

“你真是不会撒谎，Finch。”

“下一个问题！”

“Harold，你以后打不打算要小孩？”

“你生吗？”

“……你知道我没这功能。Harold，你说我们婚礼的话要不要请Zoe呢？”

“不，我不想请她。”

“……我是开玩笑的。”

“好吧，正好我也想说我们不会有婚礼。”

…………

他们聊了很久，从两个人的生活聊到童年，John还惊奇地发现他应该在一场球赛里和Finch擦肩而过；聊到Bear最近嘴变得越来越挑，也越来越懒，Finch指责John惯坏了他，John表示最近都是Finch在养；又说起最近POI的工作有向高级白领转向的趋势，是否证明了后经济危机时代人们压力比之前要更加重；又说到现代艺术博物馆有新的名家纪念建筑展，据说挺好看，Finch同意下一次任务结束之后一起去逛逛……

他们天南海北地聊着，闲扯着些或许无关痛痒，或许至关紧要但现在谁也没打算认真探讨的话题。慢慢地Finch开始打哈欠，John也觉得困意袭来，不知不觉间他们已经肢体交缠，John搂着Finch的肚子，Finch背靠着他，腿夹在他的腿间。

“……我过去那边睡吧。”John模模糊糊地说。

“不用……”Finch往他身上贴了贴，没几分钟就睡着了。

John本来还很想撑一下看看Finch的睡颜，但他几乎是听见Finch的呼吸平缓下去的同时也失去了意识。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harold醒来的时候有一时不知自己身在何处。身体被搂着，腿被压着，背后还明显贴了个人。

他大概花了五秒钟时间想起来昨天发生的一切，这让他因为陡然紧张而僵直的身体慢慢放松了下来。

但是已经迟了，John醒了过来。

“……Harold……”他睡意朦胧的声音在Harold耳后响起。“你醒得好早……”他不知是有意还是无意地用嘴唇磨蹭了一下Harold的后颈，发出一声近似哼哼的声音。

Harold微笑了起来。这种感觉比他想象中要好多了。他本来以为第二天早上他会惊恐地逃开，但现在有John在他身后搂着他，他的温暖包围着他，他的气息环绕着他，他居然觉得还不赖，甚至有些令人安心。——他确实也有很久很久没有如此安心地睡过一觉了。

他往后蹭了蹭，靠得更紧了些，然后不可避免地感到有什么顶着自己。

John意识到了，似乎想要退开，但Harold抓住了他的手不让他后退。他迟疑了几秒，把John的手按在了自己的睡裤边上。

John愣了一下，随后就在他身后低低地笑开了。“Finch，我只是想先确认一下……待会我们会有POI吗？”

“TM没给我发信。”Finch抬手拿起床头柜上的手机查看了一下。“而且现在才5点半，距离上班还有很多时间。”

“这是你的邀请吗，Finch？”John问着，却已经不由分说地跨坐在Harold身上，手伸进Harold的睡裤玩弄他半勃的阴茎。Harold不知道他有没有彻底清醒，因为他的眼睛依然有着刚醒的迷蒙，动作可毫不含糊，几乎是没费什么工夫就让Harold兴奋了起来。Harold喘了口气，瞪他一眼，却被John压住脑袋没头没脑地吻起来。

“别太宠我了，Harold……”John在接吻的间隙笑着说。“我会养成习惯的……”

“你养成的骚扰老板的习惯还少吗？”Harold习惯性地反驳，被接踵而至的吻堵住了嘴。

一个吻。“你有没有这样的感觉……”John笑着说道。又一个吻。“……这样充实的，好像真实地活着的感觉。”他捧住Harold的脸，笑意盈盈地看着他问。他的头发睡得乱七八糟地翘起来，窗帘没拉开，在泄露进来的昏暗晨光里他漂亮的轮廓模糊成一团，远没有平日里的犀利，几乎看不清湖蓝色的眼睛，整个人是一个温热的阴影压在Harold身上。但Harold忽然就心里柔软。

“你确实是真的活着的，这点我可以作证。”他不解风情地说，为他收获了John带着笑意压进他嘴里的另一个吻。

他懂的，他怎么能不懂呢？另一个人就在身边，伸手就可以碰到，身体交缠在一起，皮肤可以碰到，呼吸交融在一起，睁眼就可以看到。再没有什么能比得上这一刻，能够体会到自己的心跳，自己的存在，对方的心跳，对方的存在。

活着，有心爱的人在身边，真的是再美好不过的事情。

他抬起手来，勾下John的脖子，更用力地迎上他落下来的吻。

 

John缓慢而有力地抚摸着他的身体，和昨晚上两人的过于紧张不同，早上的爱抚充满了慵懒的调情和断续的轻啄。Harold躺在床上，闭着眼睛享受John在他身上点火。他大概是过于惬意，以至于John把一根沾满了润滑剂的手指绕着他的后穴打转时他才反应过来即将发生什么。

“……你确定么？”他睁了眼睛看John。知道这样的结合对Alpha来说的影响远超过对Beta的影响。

John好像被他的问题逗笑。“这个问题似乎应该由我来问你，亲爱的Harold。”他凑上前亲亲Harold的额头。

“成为我的吧，Finch。”他轻声而坚定地说。

扩张的过程感觉并不舒适，Harold不可避免地又有点紧张，但John很有耐心，只是一直抚摸着他，亲吻他，他才渐渐再次放松。

等到John真的进入他的身体时Harold才体会到为什么结合总是感情的最后一步。

因为这样的行为，需要忍耐，需要包容，有甜蜜，也有痛苦。

John的身体停留在他上方，他看得到John脸上的表情。John的蓝眼睛潮潮的，紧抿着唇，鼻翼翕张，有汗水从他额上滴落。很明显他在极力忍耐着，忍耐着不把Harold本已脆弱的身体弄伤。

Harold自己也很难受。他的身体并不是为了接纳Alpha而构造的，Alpha的尺寸对他来说过大，他甚至不知道在刚才的动作里是不是有什么地方撕裂了，尽管John已经做了充分的润滑，也异常地小心。John托着他的脖子，在他的腰下放了很厚的垫子，手也一直没有停止抚摸他。

他们并没有使用后背位，尽管彼此都清楚地知道那会是个更轻松一点的姿势，但谁也没有说。

因为Harold需要无时无刻地看着John。因为这对他来说是一场完全的冒险，就像船只行驶在陌生的疆域，一切都是未知的。这和电脑不同，和他所熟悉的一切都不一样，这对他是完全的全新世界。Harold习惯一切都在掌握，这是他第一次完全没有任何计划地把自己彻底抛进未知。在这个世界里，只有John是他唯一知道、唯一确信的存在。这让他不由自主地需要看到他，感受到他，藉由他确认自己的存在。他觉得这对John来说也是一样的，从他那些不断落下的细碎亲吻和柔软得几乎要滴出水来的视线中可以看出。

他深深浅浅地吸气，下身涌上疼痛和与之相伴的滚烫热意。热意来自John，他清晰无比地知道， 同样也清晰无比地意识到：他们已经达到了世界上可以最接近彼此的距离。John占有了他，而他，也拥有了John的全部。自此之后，再后退是不可能的了。他也难以想象自己居然有一天，可以为别人做到这一步。

他喘着气，竭力调整自己——这真的很难，但他总得做到——因为他们还有下半辈子呢。

他为自己的这一想法微笑了起来，仰起脸来，对着连睫毛都已经被汗水浸得湿漉漉的John说：“来吧……只不过请慢一点。”

John发出一声叹息一般的声音，俯伏了下来，压在他身上。他捧住Harold的头，把自己脸上的汗都蹭到他脸上。

“Harold，Harold，你真是……”他想要说什么，但最后没有说出来，只是一遍又一遍亲吻他，同时下身非常缓慢地摩擦着。

这依然很疼，但Harold早已习惯了疼痛，他甚至有余裕可以分辨出疼痛的不同。这样的疼痛和他脖子里钢钉的陈旧疼痛不同，是一种新鲜的、粗粝的、带着某种令人上瘾般甜蜜的疼痛， 好像每一下都提醒着他，他现在正在做什么，他正在藉由这样的行为在达成什么——交配、媾和、性交、做爱、结合，无论多少词语都不能定义人类从这样简单的动作里获得的复杂生理心理交流。

占有与被占有，支配与被支配，控制与被控制，夺取与获得，本就浑然一体，分辨不出谁始谁终。Harold一直犹豫作为一个Beta，在床上被Alpha所占有是否会对他们俩的关系带来本质上的转折，但现在看来或许拎着缰绳的是他也不一定。是他控制着John的欢愉，也是他的身体里深埋着John 最脆弱的部分。他所能真切知道的不过是：他们正在结合，而这一生理仪式将就此拴住他身上这只美丽强大骄傲的兽，使之永远臣服，成为只属于他的Alpha。他的伴侣。

这个词让Harold的心里既恐慌又欣慰。他并非是那种吝于许下承诺的人，只是事实真的就在发生，允诺几个月前他完全无法想象的未来，无论做了多少心理准备总是让他有些适应不良。他也并非排斥欲望，他再清楚不过生命终将死去（Sooner or later，we all die），每个人最终都是孤独（in the end，we are all alone），所以欲望只不过是藉由身体触碰对方，抵达了另一个灵魂的孤独，并且在拥抱的瞬间，幻想这便是永恒。

可是John真的是在许诺永恒。无论Harold作为Beta是否能给他生理上相同的回应，他Alpha的本能就是在通过这一仪式许诺永恒。

“……你不专心，Finch。”John哑着嗓子说，惩罚性地咬了咬Harold的耳朵。“……我弄痛你了么？”

“现在再问，是否太迟？”Harold微微一笑，稍稍抬高了腿，方便John的动作。他渐渐习惯这粗粝的疼痛，好像撩拨火焰，被炙烤灼痛的同时也能感到快乐。

John的眼睛已经变得极暗沉，他喘息的声音也越来越剧烈，动作开始有些克制不住地幅度大起来。但Harold喜欢看他这样。尽管他现在疼得眼前一阵阵发黑，但心里奇异般好像脱离了肉体一样， 因为John的失控而满足，甚至据此获得了某种难以言喻的超然快感。

“摸我。”他命令道，用了点力把开始像动物一样舔舐他脸和脖颈的Alpha推开。“我说可以之前，别标记我。”

John花了几秒时间才让他的意思进入到脑中，这已经足够说明他现在有多被欲望冲昏头脑了。他咬住嘴唇，眼睛里有一些痛苦的神色，但他没有多说一个字。他伸手握住Harold的勃起，有些急躁地抽送。他的手掌和他埋在Harold身体里的阴茎一样滚烫，烫得Harold控制不住地喘息出声。

“……John……”他轻声地呻吟，不知道自己想要说什么。前面的快感和后面的痛楚夹击着他，让他一时觉得自己的头脑也开始发昏。

“Harold……Harold……”John在叫着他的名字，一声急切似一声。他的眼睛都湿了，表情是一种难以分辨的喜悦、焦虑、痛苦混杂成的渴望。

他看起来熟悉而陌生。Alpha的狩猎欲和John Reese的保护欲在他脸上同时出现，他看起来甚至有些不知所措——或许他是真的不知所措。

Harold伸手揽过他的头和他接吻。唇与唇相融的时候他告诉他，没关系，他并不是他想象中那样脆弱的人。John发出一声压抑着的嘶吼，用力掐住了他的腰，律动的频率和动作都变得激烈起来。

然而无论他有多激烈，John永远不会真正伤害他。Harold从心底里知道。John说他太宠他，其实他才是一直被纵容的那个人。

天才总是被纵容。Harold想他前半辈子骄傲轻狂，得上天眷顾，得众人爱护，懵懵懂懂以为世界不过如此，人类不过如此。直到四十过半，Nathan故去，才被从云间打落，掉在地上，摔碎了的不止是脊椎。这才学着生活。

生活真难。他学着坚强，学着直面痛苦，学着八面玲珑，学着铜墙铁壁……世上和他一样的人有那样多，这个城市里人们都行色匆匆，强硬和坚韧裹身擦肩而过，泛起的尘土都冰凉隔绝，仿佛这里不是世上最繁华的都市，而是撒哈拉孤绝荒芜的沙漠。

然而心底总有一点灰烬的余温，所以总恨心太软，总恨心不够软，永远敌不过这凉薄世界、坚强人间，有人温柔相待。相遇之初就知道不会撒手不理，处久了便不能隔岸观火，置身事外，接到溅出的火花，不小心养成火苗，最终把自己赔了进去，万千缱绻，抵死缠绵，烧成一片燎原。

他呻吟得更大声了点，John的结在他体内飞快地涨大，几乎要把他撕裂。John的喘息已经急促得近乎抽气，他弯下腰来，几乎说不出话，腾出手来捧着Harold的脸满眼都是近乎绝望的恳求。

“John……可以了。”Harold终于说。慈悲给John，宽恕给自己（Mercy for John, forgiveness for himself.)。他不再看John，闭上眼睛，只是感受眼前有满天银河如碎片般倏倏落下。他话音未落时，John在他体内阴茎就开始抽动，一股又一股热流击中他，随后他的脖颈相连处被重重地咬住，炽热呼吸把标记烙进了他的身体，也烙进了他的心。

他觉得他被抓住了。或许这样的标记对Beta来说也是有用的。Harold被高潮带走的意识渐渐回来时想。但是无论是否有用，他早知道，他早就被抓住了，大概一辈子也不可能逃开。Alpha真的是最擅长狩猎的一类人，尤其对其中最顶尖的那个Alpha来说，看中的猎物断没有捉不住的道理。

对于这一点，Harold难得地没有反对意见，并且心甘情愿。

 

第一次结合的眩晕让John花了很长的时间才慢慢清醒，他撑起上半身，眼睛里是Harold从未见过的郑重。他连气息都不一样了。那股哪怕他着意克制都掩盖不住强势的Alpha气息好像随着他们的结合而变得安静平缓，如水波一样围绕着Harold，似乎是在层层保护着他。

“你是我的，Harold Finch。永永远远。”John宣布道，俯下身来，吻上他早已汗湿的额头。

 

 

有人深爱贪婪，有人深爱虚荣；有人深爱野心，有人深爱不想爱上任何人事；有人深爱一个生灵，而你深爱着一双眼睛和一个声音。你愿跟随它们直到地狱（如果不是已在路上），为一个词语，为一道目光，而你还觉得这代价很小。  
——塞尔努达 《眼睛和声音》


	4. 番外2 Amazing Grace 佳期如梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 配对：Harold/Grace，John/Harold

Grace最近一直做梦梦到婚礼。她会穿着长长的拖地的婚纱，鱼尾的样式，胸前不会艳俗地镶钻，而是典雅的皱褶，层层叠叠地紧紧包裹着她的身躯。然后她会戴上头纱，很长的头纱，边缘会有金银线绣的葡萄叶花边。她的捧花是纯白色的玫瑰，夹杂着少量的桔梗，有绿色的丝带扎着底下的花枝。她会站在走道的另一头，父亲已经不在了，所以也许威廉叔叔会愿意做主婚人，牵着她进场。

她会穿上5寸高的高跟鞋，金色的，在脚踝处有一处花纹镂空，小小的，必须要认真看才能看得到。她很久不穿高跟鞋，所以必须要小心地走路，免得踩到裙摆，她可不想在众目睽睽之下跌倒。

威廉叔叔会穿上郑重的黑西装，她会小心地挽着他的手，踩着那熟悉的音乐节拍走在红毯上。她会走得很慢很慢，好像要把时间拉得很长很长，会有阳光从教堂的窗户里落下来，照在她身上，把一袭白纱照得五彩斑斓。会有一支正式的管弦乐队，演奏婚礼进行曲，也演奏她最喜欢的歌。小提琴的音色澄澈，中提琴悠扬，大提琴深沉，管风琴在这一切之上定下庄严神圣的基调。

然后他们会走到座位的最前面，有一个穿着正式西装的男人会站在那里等她，等着威廉叔叔把她带着蕾丝手套的手放在他手上。

每一次，梦到这里就结束了。

Grace张开眼睛，有些费力地眨了眨，看到奶灰色的天花板。

身后的男人动了动，抱住她腰的手上下摸了摸。

她轻不可闻地叹了口气，向背后的温暖靠得更紧了些。

她知道那男人不是Laurie。

 

 

婚礼的准备烦乱而纷杂，通知谁不通知谁，蛋糕订成什么样子，在哪里做，定制婚纱要不要长拖尾，要什么样的款式，要找什么样的摄影师……Laurie工作繁忙，他们两人年纪都不小了，又没有特别亲近的亲友，于是事事都要亲力亲为。

她选蛋糕的时候挑花了眼，最后把Laurie找过去拿意见，可Laurie大概是工作不顺，十分没耐心，两人差点吵了起来，Laurie气哼哼地夺门而出，把Grace一个人留在蛋糕店里对着店员面面相觑。

Grace忍着委屈和店员说抱歉，随便挑了一个就算定下了。

回家的路上她不可抑制地想念Harold。

Harold永远温和、有耐心，他不会介意Grace纠结是两层裱花还是三层裱花，是裱小玫瑰还是小百合，他甚至会有礼貌地建议说再放一对小人会更有趣味。

Grace知道。她甚至知道Harold说这句话时那种斟酌已久的语气和表情。微微歪着头，眼睛里闪着俏皮的光。

因为这一切的程序，Harold陪她一起走过一遍。

只不过，在一切都准备好的时候，最重要的那个人，不在了。

她回到家的时候Laurie气已经消了，一脸可怜巴巴过来道歉，并且允诺了不少Grace本来没想添的东西。

Grace原谅了他。Laurie立刻高兴起来，亲手给她做了一顿非常棒的晚餐。

她早知道Laurie是这样小孩子一般的性格。她也爱他这样小孩子一般的性格。

只不过偶尔的时候，她会想念某个更成熟一点，不需要她操心的人。

 

在婚礼的前一周，Grace再次从梦中惊醒。这一次，她实在忍不住推推Laurie，把他推醒了。

“……我梦到婚礼。”她说，心脏疼得难受。她甚至不知道自己为什么难受。Harold于她，不过是个美好的幻象，她再清楚不过其中的虚假。她还爱他吗？恐怕答案都是否定的。

真实的只有现在搂着她困得眼睛都睁不开的男人。

“……嗯？”Laurie模模糊糊地说。

“我梦到婚礼。”Grace再强调了一遍。“但是……是个……让我很难过的梦。”

“……你最近压力太大了……”Laurie鼻音浓重地回答，翻了个身抱住她。“……快睡吧，再睡会儿就没事了……”

Grace张了张口，又闭上。她怎么能告诉这个全心爱着她的人梦中的那个人不是他呢？

她闭上了眼睛，在Laurie的怀里调整了下姿势，试图睡着，却再也没有成功。

在她紧闭的眼帘后，她总觉得能看到一点光亮，一点就像隧道一样的光亮，仿佛只要沿着那条路一直走就能走出去，逃出去——可是，为什么要逃呢？要逃离什么呢？她惶惶然全部都不明白。只觉得恐惧，只觉得悲伤，只觉得窒息，只觉得这世界都背离了她，都要把她推向不知名的深渊——可是，有谁在迫她呢？不过都是她自己的选择吗？

大概这就是所谓婚前恐惧症吧。她未免有些恶毒地自嘲。借由一个已死的男人忘记自己现在的处境，大概说明了她对这段婚姻的信心还比不过一个死人。

早上他们起床，在Laurie上班前Grace送他出门，终于还是忍不住抓住了他的手。

Laurie是她的指望，是她唯一可以信靠的人，即使她现在满心地担忧害怕这段婚姻。

“怎么了，Grace？”Laurie问，意识到她有些不对劲。

“我总觉得，Harold会看到我。”她说，有些怯怯地绞着手。Laurie知道Harold的存在，她一开始就告诉他了。

Laurie愣了下，抬手摸了摸她的头发。“那他也会为你的美丽惊叹的。”他微笑着说。“而我会告诉他，谢谢你，我才有机会迎娶这么棒的新娘。”

Grace勉强自己露出一个羞怯的笑来。Laurie没办法理解的。他现在正切切期待着周日的婚礼，完全没办法体会他的新娘心中不可言说的犹豫慌张。

 

但是无论她怎么紧张担忧，心情低落，时间并不会因着她的祈祷而停留，周日还是如期到来。

穿上婚纱的那一刻她有一瞬间害怕得想要脱下来跑出去，但她没有动。不仅如此，她还仔仔细细地戴上了头纱。

她早知道自己已经别无选择。Laurie会是个好丈夫好爸爸，她很清楚，就像她也很清楚自己深爱着他，并且心甘情愿地做他的妻子一样。

在庄严的乐声中，她被威廉叔叔搀着，走进了教堂。

进入教堂时所有人都在转头看她，脸上洋溢着欢乐喜庆。他们的视线勾勒出她曼妙的身形，勾勒出她精心准备的妆容和婚纱。

在这其中，有那么一瞬，她无比强烈地感觉到，自己正在被人注视着。这视线的重量让她一直狂跳的心忽然冷静下来了。

哦，这就是了。她在心里说。这是我选择的丈夫，这是我未来的生活。

我会幸福的，Harold。她无声地说。

她闭上眼睛，又睁开，高跟鞋踩在厚实的地毯上发不出一点声音，不远处的神台仿佛笼罩在金黄的雾里，光线透过彩绘玻璃倾泻而下，照在她全身，跳跃的灰尘折射出七彩的光芒，让面前的空气发出光来，她甚至觉得自己也好像发光了一样。

一切恍如梦中。

只不过，在走廊的尽头，她可以清晰地看到——这一次，等待她的那个人，是Laurie Reed。

 

婚礼很顺利，蜜月也很甜蜜，他们把自己晒黑了一层才回到纽约，这才开始进入真正的婚姻生活。Grace减少了画画的时间，更多地留在家里。杂志竟然也没有解聘她，还是一如既往地向她约稿，这让她自己也觉得幸运。

他们回来后不久，Grace在整理众人给的礼物时，发现两件没有署名的。一件是一套高档颜料，另一件是一个包裹得很精致的小盒子。

她翻来覆去看了半天，没找到什么提示，于是拿了拆信刀剥开包装纸，打开一看，里面是个普普通通的木盒子。

但Grace不知为何忽然紧张起来了。她有一种不能打开的感觉。潘多拉大概也是这种感觉吧。既想看，又害怕。

她深吸了口气，掀开了盒盖。

出乎她意料之外，里面既没有什么恐怖的东西，也没有什么比恐怖的东西更令人揪心的回忆，只是放了一块石头。

她拿起石头来，仔细地查看。可无论她怎么看这确确实实是一块普通的鹅卵石。茶色，有细纹，唯一算得上特别的大概就是底部磨损得比较厉害，像是经常被人踩过似的。

她把石头放下，一时间有点生气，这是哪个家伙搞的恶作剧吗？送人结婚礼物哪有送石头的？

她把剩下的礼物拆完归类，转回头来，又鬼使神差地拿起那块石头。

在手里掂掂，重量适中。也许可以用来压画纸。她可烦透每次掀画纸时被风吹着跑了。她心不在焉地想。

 

 

接下来她很快就怀孕了。Laurie开心得像个疯子，每天都抱着她想要摸她的肚子，甚至傻乎乎地想要听胎音，Grace忍不住笑他时间还早呢。Laurie承担了所有家务，不让她动一根手指头，Alpha本能前所未有地强烈，几乎恨不得把她锁在家里面什么人也不让她见。

很奇怪，她觉得这令人安心。在Laurie为她筑的小巢里，她可以安心地养胎，每天只是看看电视看看书，听听音乐，偶尔动动笔，什么也不用操心。

她经常把玩那块石头，它的手感很好，所以现在她也不嫌弃它只是一颗普通的鹅卵石了。Laurie有一次看到疑惑地问她怎么会有这么块石头当做宝贝一样地玩，Grace一时兴起就让他猜。

“唔……这块石头的纹路和颜色并不是纽约本地的鹅卵石，来自更远的地方，像是更南方一点？北卡罗来纳也许？是湖边形成的石头。看这样的纹理，很特别。好像我在哪里见过这种类型的石头……”他陷入了沉思。

Grace忽然又有点害怕的感觉了。有什么她不想知道的事实在等着她，她意识到。

“啊，管他呢，反正不过是一块普通石头罢了。”她说着，不想在这个话题上继续了。

但Laurie是属于有个谜题就一定要解开的类型，这大概也是他为什么特别擅长猜谜游戏的原因。他拿过了石头，继续思索着，嘴里还念念有词。Grace拿他没辙，只好亲了亲他的颧骨，自己走到厨房去倒水喝。

她刚把一杯水喝了一半，Laurie冲了出来，走到她身边，抱住她亲了一口，笑容满面地说：“我知道这是什么地方的石头了！”他满脸阳光灿烂——这也是Grace为什么爱他的原因，纯粹的执着天真的欢乐。

“中央公园，西北角靠近大都会博物馆的地方，那里有一栋建筑非常贴近公园，那里的鹅卵石可能是后来重新铺的，建筑商是从北卡罗来纳来的，也许他在建筑中使用了那里的材质，也顺便放了些在公园里。”他骄傲地说。

Grace却在他的话语里变了脸色。

那里，是她曾再熟悉不过，却自从几年前就再也没去过的地方——是Harold曾向她求婚的地方。

一切美好回忆仿佛又重回眼前，她晃了下身子，几乎倒下，Laurie急忙一把扶住她。

“Grace！怎么了？”他焦急地问。

Grace勉强地笑笑，给他一个安慰的亲吻。“没事。大概一时有点眩晕。”她说着，站直了身子。“你确定吗，亲爱的？”她装作很感兴趣的样子问。

Laurie有点疑虑地看着她，还是点了点头。“这上面的划痕看起来至少要有几十年在路上被人踩来踩去了，我想不出还有什么别的地方是能存放这颗石头这么久的。”他眨了眨眼睛，难掩得意地笑起来。“我做了些调查，纽约只有那个地方符合这几个条件。”

Grace笑笑，敷衍了两句避过了这个话题。

第二天下午，Grace换上衣服走上街。她其实也不知道自己为什么要这样做，她到底在期待着什么，以及她不知道会不会是更好，但这就像一个梦魇，缠绕着她，卡住她的咽喉，让她辗转反复，不得沉眠，非得要解开不可。

她远远地就看到那张她印象深刻的长椅上有人，这让她失去呼吸了好一会儿，才慢慢缓过劲来，注意到那并不是她所熟悉的背影。

她走上前去，发现椅子上坐着的人和她有一面之缘。

“呃，警探先生？”她问道，不知心里是失望还是庆幸。

那个高个便衣警探愣了一下，上上下下看了她好几遍才回答：“请问有什么我可以帮忙吗？”

Grace有些不好意思地笑起来。“也没什么……”她意识到对方可能根本不记得她是谁。“那个，你以前，来过我家做调查的，记得吗？”她比着手势。“我是个画家！画插画的，住在那一头。”她伸手指了指另一个方向。

警探似乎想起来了，露了点笑容。“哦我记得你。”他的眼睛蓝盈盈的，非常美，让Grace想起Harold。“画杂志封面画的，我记得。Grace是吗？”

Grace甜甜地笑了起来。“是的。你好像是叫……”她努力地回想着。

“Stills警探。”对方从善如流地接上。

Grace叹了口气。“你看，我总是记不住人名。”她指了指空着的半张椅子。“介意吗？”

Stills摇了摇头，让出了更多位置。Grace坐了下来。

“怀孕的人总是比较容易累，虽然我很想站着和你说话，但坐着会更好些。”Grace说着，理了理裙摆。

“你怀孕了？”Stills似乎有些不合时宜的吃惊。

Grace笑了起来。“两个月了。”她说，掩饰不住脸上的幸福。

“……你先生允许你这样出来乱跑？”Stills问道，有些不敢确信。“恕我冒昧，但你是Omega吧？”

“啊，是的。”Grace爽快地承认，反正她现在已经结合了，又怀着孕，没有Alpha会对她造成威胁，只是Laurie过分敏感罢了。

“有些事情我想确认一下，所以无论如何都要出来一趟。”她说着，又摇了摇头。“但是或许是我瞎想吧。”她垂下了眼睛。

Stills看了她一眼。“那么，我坐在这里是不是打扰到你了？”他彬彬有礼地问，作势要起身。

“啊，没有没有，”Grace阻止了他。“有个人坐在这里陪我说说话挺好的。”她有点羞怯地笑。“事实上，我一个人还真不知道怎么办才好。”

Stills重又坐了回来，把衣服仔细地放好不碰到Grace。“那么我可以帮你什么呢，Grace小姐？”他问道。

Grace深吸了口气，觉得自己这样做是真的有点疯狂，但这个秘密在她心里太久，压得她要透不过气来，Stills警探看起来是个好人，而且最好的是个完全的陌生人，所以和他说说或许可以让她轻松一点。

“我不知道你还记不记得……”她开始说道。“上一次你来我家的时候，我给你看过我前未婚夫的照片。”

她顿住了，看了眼Stills，Stills毫无反应，于是她放心大胆地继续说下去。“我呢，一直以为我是个质数。质数你知道吧？没有办法被整除，在整个宇宙里都独一地存在。直到我遇见他……我才知道，我以为自己是质数，只不过没有遇见可以包容我的足够大的合数。”

“我们曾经在一起四年，那是我以为我最幸福的四年，从来没有一个人可以这样懂我，这样爱我，我是真的觉得他是上帝给我最好的礼物，每一个部分都和我如此相合，我完全可以想象我们一起相伴到老的样子……我们一起读书，一起玩笑，在外人看来我们大概是活在自己的小世界里，外界的一切都与我们无关。你能理解那种感受吗？因为太爱对方，所以除了他以外的一切都像不存在似的。”

“我们订婚了，非常幸福，我觉得我会是世界上最幸福的新娘，我们非常精心地准备婚礼，每一个细节步骤都考虑得清清楚楚……一个不太大的教堂，不太多的亲友，会有非常棒的乐队，我会穿着拖地的鱼尾婚纱，我们会有两个花童，用的捧花是白玫瑰和桔梗，我的头纱会有葡萄叶的花纹，我们的蛋糕会有三层裱花，上面还有我俩的小人雕像……但是在我们婚礼前一个月，他死了。”她顿住了，有些不知该如何继续。

“……我很抱歉。”Stills说，面露同情。

Grace勉强自己微笑起来。“也没什么，毕竟都过去好几年的事情了。”

她深吸了口气，继续道：“说起来你也许不信，但我觉得他从来没有离开过。我一直觉得，我觉得……他就在这个城市的某一个角落看着我。我能感觉到他的视线停留在我身上。”

她抬起头来，正好有一群鸽子飞过苍蓝的天空。“就像这些鸟儿一样，穿过树叶，穿过建筑，穿过玻璃，看着我。视线怎么会有重量呢？可是我却能感觉得到，非常轻，非常飘，就像一片羽毛落在大衣上那样的重量，如果不在意会以为根本不存在，只有特别注意才能感觉到。为什么知道是他呢？我其实也不明白，但是就是能感受到，好像他人已经不在，灵魂却还依然看顾着我一样，让人安心。”

她闭上了眼睛，艰难地呼吸，许久才张开：“你大概以为我是妄想狂。”

Stills摇了摇头，他什么话也没说。

Grace于是歉意地笑笑。“三个月前，我结婚了。”她说道。“那是最后一次我感觉到他的视线。”

她叹了口气。每次一想到这个就让她心里难以忍受地失落难过。

她大概永远没办法忘记第二天早上他们在蜜月套房里醒来，她忽然觉得少了些什么，她找了快半个小时，Laurie差点都以为她把结婚戒指弄丢了。等她终于意识到那是她习以为常的视线消失了之后，她崩溃地大哭起来，把Laurie结结实实地吓了一跳。

这种感觉，就像在路上走了很久，忽然意识到身上没有穿衣服一样。前所未有的赤裸脆弱。

“然后，我在婚礼的礼物里发现了这个。”她伸出手来，拿出那块石头。“这块，唯一只属于这里的石头。”她苦笑了一下，把石头扔在地上。它完美地和周围的石头混在了一起，分辨不出区别。

“……这里是他曾经对我说嫁给我吧的地方。”她的声音很低。她已经快要哭了。

你愿意嫁给我吗？那个人曾经在这里单膝跪地问她。那天天气不好，阴沉沉的，他的眼睛却装着整个纽约最灿烂的蓝天。她还记得她激动得哭了出来，因为这一刻过早地到来而全身颤抖，几乎要站不起来，最后是他扶着她，吻上她的嘴唇。

他的呼吸，那么真实温热，就像把他的生命也吹进了她的嘴里一样，让她苏醒了过来，才终于紧紧抱住他，因为过度的幸福而头脑一阵发晕，眼前几乎看不清东西，满满的都是白亮的星星。

她说了我愿意吗？她肯定是说了，但她几乎都想不起来了，她大概只是疯狂地点头，然后被那人温柔地抱住，拥入怀中……

Stills迟疑了下，还是伸手拍了拍她的背。

 

“……所以这到底是什么？他的灵魂吗？他还活着吗？如果是他的灵魂，那么我结婚，是不是就断绝了他最后的思念？他一直一直地看着我，一直一直守望着我，直到把我交到另一个人手里，就离开这个人世了吗？这块石头是另一个好心人拿过来的吗？……因为他曾经预料到自己的死亡？他那样的好人，应该可以去天堂吧？”

“但如果他还活着……”她哽咽地几乎要说不下去。“……那他为什么不来见我？”

“……我等了他那么久，那么久，总是做梦梦见他……”她的脸上泪水终于如线般落下。“我一直到结婚的前一天，我还梦见教堂里等着我的那个人是他！”

Stills抚摸她背的手停下了。

“……那么，你现在还会梦见他吗？”他轻声地问。

Grace摇了摇头。“我已经有了誓约的对象，我已经结婚了。”她回答道，脸上泪痕未干却带着笑容。“虽然没有他那么好，但是对我真的很好，一个挺让人操心的Alpha。”

“那么，你是因为爱他而结婚的吗？”Stills问。“——我指的是你的丈夫。”

“当然，为什么这样问？”Grace转头看他。

“因为……你似乎还是忘不了你前未婚夫的样子。”

“可是，不在的已经不再了。”Grace苦笑道。“我一辈子也不会忘记他……”她深吸了口气，抬手抹了抹眼泪。“我只是想知道……到底是不是因为我放弃了等他，他才不再看着我？他是真的……还活着吗？”

Stills沉默了很长一会儿，才开口说道：“你是希望他活着吗？如果他活着，会改变现在的状况吗？”

Grace叹了口气，有些惨淡地微笑。“是也不是。我希望他活着，当然，活着总比死了好。但我也知道，他如果不在我面前出现，也一定是有他的原因。”她哽咽了下，有些艰难地说出口。“可是如果……他不再看着我，那我是否可以一厢情愿地相信，他……放手了？”

她喘着气，有些绝望地摇头。“我不知道……我真的不知道……”她捂住嘴，眼泪又控制不住地落下来。“……他会有自己的生活吗？”她扬起脸来，眼前模糊得几乎看不清Stills的表情。“如果他还活着……如果他还活着……那我这样幸福，真的可以吗？他会不会难过？会不会心痛？会不会责怪我？……会有人，像我曾经爱他那样陪在他身边吗？”

“那么就这样相信好了。”Stills说，声音坚定有力。“相信他活在这个世界上，也许就在纽约九百万人口之中，也相信他会看着你，因为既然你这样记着他，他也会这样记着你。既然他是那样好的人，我相信他只会祝福你，会因为你的幸福而高兴。相信你自己的幸福，也相信……相信他在这城市的某一处幸福。”

Grace擦了擦眼泪，微微上翘了嘴角：“警探先生，你真的是个乐观主义者呢。”

Stills笑了起来。“我并不是。”他站起身来。“只是有人教给我，人类的未来总是往好的地方走的。无论发生了多少错误，其中总有值得纪念的正确之事。”

他抬起头来，冬日的风吹卷了他的风衣，让他看起来无比高大。

“起风了——”他说。“天气要暖和起来了，Reed太太。”

Grace睁大了眼睛，她不记得告诉过他她的姓氏。

“不管你相不相信，但我是相信的，那就是你永远不会失去任何一个你真正所爱的人。因为爱随着回忆而存在，它可能中止，可能破碎，但回忆是永恒的，它随着我们的心灵而存在，或欢乐或悲伤。回忆可以被忘却，但并非变成虚无，而是转入无限。爱也是。”Stills说，从口袋里抽出手来看了眼手表，Grace眼尖地注意到他无名指上戴着戒指。怪不得Grace觉得他没有太强烈的Alpha气息，他已经有了固定的伴侣。

“时间差不多了，我要回去工作了，回去太迟我的老板会不高兴的。”他说着，向Grace挥了挥手。

“本来想请你喝点什么的，但我再不走我老板会担心的。”他微笑着说，眼睛里有一点抑制不住的温柔光芒。“那里——”他伸手指了指不远处停着的商贩小车。“那里有非常好吃的香草冰淇淋，某人曾跟我推荐过，虽然现在还是冬天，但我想你应该会喜欢。吃些甜的，心情也会好一点。如果是你的前未婚夫，我觉得他也会希望你不要为他哭泣，而是开心起来。”

Grace站了起来，想要说些什么，但Stills已经迈开大步，很快走远了。

 

 

Grace后来还是去买了Stills说的那个冰淇淋。确实很好吃，很甜美，卖冰淇淋的人居然还是那个人，小伙子早就不认得她，原本清瘦的面容也发福了不少。

可是和她预料中的不一样，那味道已经不是她记忆里的味道了。

她走在路上，边哭边笑地吃掉了那个冰淇淋，自己都觉得自己一定被路人当成了疯子。她把装冰淇淋的纸片扔进垃圾箱，吸了吸鼻子，擦干了眼泪，手机正好响了起来，她接起，Laurie紧张的声音从话筒里传来——

“亲爱的，我想你了。”Grace打断了他的喋喋不休。

“……Grace，我在家。”Laurie顿了下，清晰地回答道。他的声音透过电波传来，温热真实。

“是的，所以我现在就回来，晚上我想吃芦笋熏肉卷，你觉得要不要再配点玉米沙拉？”她问道，终于也微笑起来。

 

 

 

-end-


End file.
